Replaced
by NiiNJA KiiMiiE
Summary: Starfire feels replaced when a new girl comes along and steals Robin's heart. She leaves after the accident she did to her. A few years later, what will happen when the Titans meet Starfire again? RobxStar some BBxRae and CyxBee
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, that would awesome though...

(star wars theme)

Chapter one

"Oh so that's how that how the mail of the e works! "Starfire said excitedly.

"Yeah"Robin said as he was staring at a goddess. "I wonder how she really feels for me."Robin thought.

It was eight in the morning and they have been on the roof ever since the sun rose from the horizon. "Hey Star, you wanna go eat breakfast now?" asked Robin.

"That would be most glorious." she said. The two teens started heading for the kitchen. "I wonder what I would do without him." while Starfire was staring at Robin. They finally reached their destination, and they could hear Cyborg and Beastboy arguing about which food is better.

"MEAT''

"TOFU''

''MEAT''

''TOFU!"

"How could you eat a poor defenseless pig!" Said Beastboy. "Well, at least I don't eat your nasty tofu!" yelled Cyborg. "Shut the hell already!" cried Raven.

"Team I have an announcement." said Robin.

"Are you have a baby or something Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"NO!" Robin answered back. "We're getting a new member on our team."

"Glorious! I can not wait for the arrival of our new friend!" Starfire said happily.

"Whoop de doo..."Said Raven sarcastically.

"When do we meet him Robin?" asked Cyborg. "Her." Robin replied back. "Just about..."Just then the doorbell rang. "Now." Said Robin.

When he opened the door. There was a girl in a pink mini skirt, a white top, with an M on it, (a/n Super Girl S so I just put her name which you will find out soon.) black high heel shoes and bright brown eyes with black long hair. "Hi! You must be the titans!" (A/n in her FAKE cheery voice )

"My name is Melanie ,and .I have super strength, I could fly, shoot lasers out of my eyes, I and know a little about karate."

"Nice to me you Melanie." replied the leader. "I'm Robin that's Beastboy, over there is Cyborg, this is Raven and last of all is Starfire."

"Hi new glorious friend!" She hugged her tight , but she didn't.

"So this is Starfire, well, she's not taking my man." Melanie thought.

"Glad your on the team," as Robin handed her a communicator.

"Glad to be on it!" Melanie said cheerfully. She walked to Robin, and hugged him very tightly. Starfire noticed, got jealous, but let it go. She didn't know what was up for her..

TT

Well I re-did it. I got some reviews that I needed to do some things on it. Anyways, how was my second try? Please review.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter two

A few months later after Melanie arrived, everyone started hanging out with her more than Starfire. Starfire couldn't play video games, eat tofu and meat, read poetry, and know karate. She felt more left out and replaced every day. Starfire was on her bed, thinking about how Melanie was better than her in every way she could think of. She sighed while staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Starfire! It's movie night, and it's my pick! Come out of your room! You've been in there all day!" Beastboy said.

"Okay Beastboy, I shall come momentarily." replied Starfire.

She got off her bed, and started floating slowly to the common room. When she got there, she saw Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Melanie, and Robin. Melanie and Robin were especially close. Tears started forming in her eyes, but held them back by blinking. She sat next to Raven when the movie started. Beastboy chose Wicked Scary 3. Whenever there was a scary part, Melanie would shriek and tug Robin's arm while he would tightly hold her. Melanie looked at Starfire's reaction and smirked. Starfire looked at them and just sighed.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Trouble downtown." Raven said.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin.

When they arrived there, they saw Plamus destroying the city.

Beastboy morphed into a T-rex and started running towards it, but when through it instead.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" yelled Raven.

Raven hit Plamus with everything in sight.(a/n no not the buildings) Plamus dodged every attack. Starfire and Melanie were in the sky shooting lasers and starbolts at it.

"Are you jealous?" asked Melanie.

"No why do you ask?" said Starfire a little irritated.

"I know you are. You're jealous that everybody else likes me better than you."

"Stop it!" yelled Starfire.

Starfire got so mad she started shooting starbolts harder. Melanie purposely went in front of one of her starbolts and started falling.

"Melanie!"yelled Robin as he ran to catch her.

Robin caught her just in time, and started rocking her in his arms.

"Are you okay? What happened" asked Robin.

"Sta-Star-Starfire shot me wi-with one of -h-her Star-starbolts. Melanie said trying to act that she really got hurt.

Robin looked at Starfire. He looked really pissed off.

"Why the hell did you do that Star! She's one of your teammates!" Robin yelled as he helped Melanie get up.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Robin yelled more at her as he started walking towards her.

" I..I did not mean to..." Said Starfire, but was interrupted because Robin slapped her hard.

"Star just go home! We don't fucking need you! I don't need you! Just go home and fucking leave! We can take care of this on our own you bitch!" Robin yelled harshly. He went back to Melanie who smirked. Before she left, she turned back to see Robin and Melanie kissing passionately and saying I love you to each other.

Starfire flew to the tower as fast as she can. She couldn't believe Robin had just yelled at her, slapped her painfully, and kissed Melanie passionately in front of her.She went in her room and cried so hard.

"I do not belong here!" Starfire yelled. " I do not need them any more!" Starfire ripped every picture of her and her team in her room. She found a picture of her and Robin sitting together at the park. She ripped him and her in half, but ripped Robin's picture. She packed her belongings and left a note on top of her bed, and ran upstairs to the roof.

"Goodbye my friends. I hope you will all get along without me." Starfire said feeling pain and hurt inside of her. She flew to the city airport, and never came back. Leaving her past behind.

TT

Please review. Like it or not. Sorry if Robin was too harsh to her. Iknoe hewas OOC.Wow my second chapter whoope!


	3. Realizing What You Lost

Thanks for all the people who reviewed! Yes this is a Robin and Starfire story. If you didn't know.

Chapter 3

On the other side of town...

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"Raven chanted.

As soon as Raven chanted her spell, Plamus exploded and that guy laying on the floor was sleeping. ( a/n bare with me!)

"All right! We won! We finally won!" Beastboy happily while jumping up in the air.

"Booyah!" (Sp?) Said Cyborg.

"Um hooray..." said Raven unexcitedly.

"Hey where's Star? Wasn't she just here?" asked Beastboy.

"Yea. Where did she go?" Cyborg asked.

"At home.." Robin muttered.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Yo! Did you do something?" asked Cyborg.

"Let's just home."Robin said as he walked toward Cyborg's car with Melanie.

"Something doesn't feel right." Raven thought.

After driving a few miles toward the tower. The titans arrived. The titans were expecting to see Starfire make some Tamaranean (sp?) food, but she wasn't. Robin was so pissed off still after what happened so he didn't even notice. Melanie just smiled deviously.

"Hey Star! Come out!" Beastboy yelled accidentally in Cyborg's ear.

"Oww Beastboy! You didn't have to yell in my ear! You green idiot!" Cyborg said angrily.

"Hehe." Beastboy laughed nervously.

"I'll go check in her room." said Raven leaving the other titans in the room.

Raven started walking toward Starfire's room. She passed Beastboy's room, Cyborg's room, Melanie's room, and her own room. When she finally got there Raven saw Starfire's name on the door ripped off. Raven gasped. She rushed into her room and found every picture ripped all over. A light bulb blew off because her emotions were hay wired. She was reading the note Starfire left on her bed.

Dear Titans,

I do not feel like I belong here. I feel left out every day ever since Melanie came. Robin

did not even believe me when I told him I did not mean to hurt her. She was making me very angry, but I do not wish to tell you why. Robin has hurt me very much. I can not believe I loved him. I believe that was a mistake. My heart is broken. He doesn't love me and he never will. (A/n this is by my best friend!) I hope you will all get along without me being there, because I do not think I will ever come back. Goodbye Forever.

Your ex-best friend and team mate,

Starfire

Raven blew up almost everything in Starfire's room. The other titans heard and came to her room. Starfire was telling the truth about not hurting her on purpose. She went into Starfire's mind and saw what happened.

"Hey Raven! What are you doing!" asked Beastboy as he walked into the room.

"Yea! What's your problem!" Yelled Cyborg.

The two teens looked around and saw the ripped and torn pictures of them. Just then Melanie and Robin came in.

"What the hell Raven!" Roared Robin.

"This...this is all your fault!" Raven replied back.

Robin looked confused, but looked around the room. All the pictures torn of him and the other titans. He looked shocked at what he saw. He saw him and Starfire in a picture. It seems like she ripped him and her in half. She took the that had her on it, but ripped Robin's side.

"Read this you son of a bitch!" yelled Raven.

Raven gave him the note Starfire left. After he read the note, he felt hurt. Really hurt. Tears were about to form in his eyes, but held them back cause he couldn't cry in front of his other team mates.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She was gonna yell out what she felt.

"You! Yeah Robin I'm talking to you! Raven had four eyes that were glowing very red. How come you couldn't find out why she loved you! She loved you ever since she came here! You blind asshole! I know you loved her, but no! You had to fall in love with that bitch next to you. She didn't even mean to hurt her, but I'm hell glad she did! You whore went in front of her! You fake piece of shit! You believed her, but not Starfire! Starfire has never lied! Well now here's what you win wonder boy, our best friend just left and we're stuck with that bitch!" Raven yelled out.

"Raven it's not his fault, it's our fault too. Haven't you ever noticed that we we're hanging out with Melanie more than Star?" asked Beastboy.

There was a moment of silence till Raven spoke up."You're right. I just hate that son of a bitch right now."As she stared as Robin. "I just..I just need to be alone." Raven said as she calmed down. She flew down the hall to her room while blowing up everything.

"Man look what we did. The best person we ever knew is gone, maybe forever." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, it's all our fault, but it's mostly Robin's. You broke her heart." Beastboy said as he glared Robin.

Beastboy and Cyborg sighed. "I think I'll go eat my tofu." Beastboy said sadly.

"And I think I'll work on my car." Cyborg said.

The two teens left leaving Robin and Melanie in Star's room.

"Robin, something wrong baby?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie, I just need to be alone. One of our team mates just left, and I feel guilty." said Robin.

"Well do you need me?" Melanie said while kissing Robin's cheek.

"No."said Robin as she pushed Melanie away. "I'll be on the roof" said Robin.

"Fine. Just call me whenever you need me." Melanie said as she went out of the room.

Robin went upstairs, where Starfire and Robin use to talk and stare at the night sky. He couldn't believe she left. He couldn't blame her, after all he slapped her and called her a bitch. He loved her. He loved her dammit, but no he had to fall in love with a bitch! He was now breaking a rule. He was now crying. The boy wonder was finally crying after all these years.

"Star, Starfire come back, come back to me." said Robin while crying. "I need you. I'm such a freakin idiot!" As he punched the floor, but he knew punching things won't bring her back. "Starfire, I'm so sorry. I loved you, and you loved me, but I was too damn scared of rejection, and now I lost my chance of ever being with you. I can't believe I let you go.."said Robin while his tears were going down like a flood. "Starfire, I love you and I need you, please come back to me..."


	4. Friend Chelsea

Thanks for all of my reviews! I hope I will not disappoint you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 4

Starfire was still flying to the airport. She was getting lower and lower by the second. Her happiness was gone and was filled with sadness and anger. Starfire landed on the ground. She couldn't fly or use her starbolts anymore, so she started walking. Everyone was staring at her because she was a titan. Starfire knew she had to change into different clothes so nobody will recognize her. She went to the mall and bought pants that reached the grounds, (a/n I love those kind of pants!)a pink T-shirt that had designs of Roxy (a/n that store rocks!) and K-Swiss shoes with all the money she had saved.

Starfire started walking to the airport. She found it, and entered it. She looked around and found many as she called it T of the V's all over the place. She found a lady and asked information.

"Hello. Can I ask when is your next flight An-ge-gelica?"(a/n she's my best friend and that's how I said her name in 2nd grade. LoL) Starfire asked while she was looking at her name tag.

"Oh, our next flight is to Florida. It's leaving in about 30 min. Would you like a seat?" asked Angelica.

"Yes! That would be most grateful Angelica!" said Starfire happily.

"Okay, we just need your name and where you live." Said Angelica.

Starfire thinking what she should say. She didn't want her to know her real name so she used the one she was called in Tamaran.

"My name is...Kory Anders and I..." Starfire couldn't make out where she lives because she doesn't live at titans tower any more.

"Is Florida where your going to live?" asked Angelica.

"Yes. That is my new home" said Starfire sadly.

"Okay, here's your ticket to Florida. It's on D 27 on the third floor. That would be $300.00 dollars please"

Starfire handed her the money. Normally, they wouldn't accept money to go on a plane at the last minute, but Angelica felt bad for her that she didn't have a home.

"Thank you!" said Starfire

"I hope you have a safe flight!" said Angelica.

Starfire followed the signs to where D 27 was. (A/n you know the signs where it's on the ceiling or wherever your sign is in your state) Starfire found it and decided to sit down on the chair. She looked at her ticked. Her seat is A 13, the window seat. ( A/n that spot is the best!) Starfire sighed. She looked around and saw couples holding each others hands while they were walking. Starfire wished it was her and Robin, but she knew it would only be Melanie and Robin. Tears were forming in her eyes. It was falling slowly. She sniffed and blinked them back. She still had that necklace she had on her neck Robin gave to her on her birthday. She put her hand on it, but the memories came back.

XoXo Flashback XoXo

"Star just go home! We don't fucking need you! I don't need you! Just go home and fucking leave! We can take care of this on our own you bitch!"

XoXo End Flashback XoXo

This angered her. She pulled the necklace off and threw it in the garbage. She felt pain and anger at the same time.

"I am glad I left the Titans. They did not need me, so I do not need them anymore." said Starfire meaning "them" as "Robin."

"Flight to Miami, Florida is now boarding. Please have your ticket ready." said the lady.

Starfire got up, and stepped into line. The line was very long. There were kids crying and screaming, teenagers listening to their I-pod or their PsP, and adults trying to get their tickets out of their bag.

Finally, the line shortened and Starfire was ready to give the lady her ticket. The lady approved it, and let Starfire entered. Starfire was walking through the bridge and finally entered the plane's door. She was walking through the aisle and found her seat. Next to her seat was a girl with black hair and red streaks. Starfire walked her way to her seat and sat down.

"Hey" said the girl with black and red streaks.

"Hello" said Starfire gloomily.

"You going to Florida?" said the girl.

"I suppose" replied Starfire.

"Hey! Aren't you Starfire!" said the girl.

"Yes. Please quiet down. I do not want anybody to know!" Starfire said while whispering.

"I'm Chelsea,(A/n another one of my best friends.), and I was wondering if you wanted to join our team." said Chelsea.

"That would be most glorious!" said Starfire excitedly.

"Well, all of us attend a school, but no body knows that we have super powers. So you have to try to keep that a secret." said Chelsea.

"Ok, I shall." Said Starfire.

"Our team is really awesome. There's me, Chelsea, my powers are levitating and I control them by all of my emotions. If I feel two emotions at the same time, my powers are stronger than only feeling one emotion."

"There are three more members on our team." said Chelsea.

"Jake, his powers is that he could turn into animals. He's blue for some reason. He's also a vegetarian. Jake loves to play video games. His main goal is to beat Bryan." said Chelsea

"Bryan, he's strongest, and most athletic guy ever! He loves to eat meat. Jake and him like to fight about meat and tofu because Bryan is a carnivore. Jake and him both like to play video games. Bryan also works on his car a lot! Jake and Bryan are close friends. All together we make a great team!" said Chelsea.

"And last of all is Ryan. He is the leader of our team, and very mysterious. I know his past is very tragic. He doesn't have any powers though. He uses weapons to fight villains. He's always obsessed with criminals. He's also very smart. If any of them would get away, he would be locked in his room, yelling at himself why he let him or her get away. He's also very smart. Somebody needs to cure that. He needs to live his life up. He shouldn't always be in the dark. He is friendly and kind. Don't worry. He's like a brother to me.

"Wow. They are a lot similar to the titans at home." said Starfire.

"Yea. We are similar to the titans." said Chelsea.

Starfire looked at her bewildered.

" I can read minds too. Sorry I didn't tell you that." said Chelsea.

"Oh, I see." Starfire said.

"Well, when we land I'll introduce you to the team." Chelsea said.

"Attention, please fasten your seatbelts, our plane in about to leave in 2 min. please get to your seats." said the captain.

"Starfire?" asked Chelsea.

"Kory for now Chelsea, Kory." whispered Starfire

"I sense sadness from you. Are you okay? asked Chelsea.

"It is a very long story Chelsea. I shall tell you later. I do not want to talk about it."said Starfire sadly.

"Okay, Sta-Kory, you can tell me when your ready." Chelsea said comforting.

"Thank you new friend Chelsea." Starfire said cheering up.

"Your welcome, uh new friend Starfire." Chelsea said trying to imitate Starfire.

"Hey! That is what I say!" said Starfire.

"It didn't say on those words your name on it!" Chelsea said teasingly.

Chelsea and Starfire were laughing. Both of the girls were starting a new friendship.

"Attention passengers we are now ready to fly." said the captain.

The plane left Jump City to leave to Miami, Florida. On their way, Chelsea and Starfire were getting to know each other. Starfire was glad she already made a new friend , and is joining a team. Starfire was now leaving the past and starting a new life as Kory Anders.

TT

Can you guys see the line? Cause it's suppose to show! Well how do you like this story? Starfire starting a new life. Wonder what's happening with the titans...

Please Review!


	5. A Broken Up Team

Hi Everyone! Thank you for all those who reviewed my story and actually thought it was good! I love you guys! I hope you will like my story and won't be disappointed!

Okay guys here is how the titans look like now.

Raven's cape and leotard is now white. She sometimes still can't control her emotions. Raven has grown taller and more powerful. She is the smallest of the Titans. She and Beastboy have been close. She has the biggest crush on him. (a/n sorry Beastboy and Raven fans) She tries to show that she likes Beastboy.

Beastboy is more taller and faster. He can run, fly, or swim faster now when he's an animal. He tries to be funny and make Raven laugh, but still can't. He eats more tofu than before. He has the biggest crush on Raven, even though he doesn't want to tell her because he knows that Raven won't like him like that.

Cyborg has more advanced technology on his body. He has grown more powerful and taller. He is the tallest of the Titans. He still rides in what he calls his "Baby." Cyborg eats more meat than usual. He still kicks Beastboy's butt in video games.

Robin has grown more muscular and taller. He attracts more girls everyday. Robin is more obesessed in catching villians. If any of them would get away he would be locked in his room trying to solve his or her plan.

Melanie-do you still need information on her? I'm sure you know how she's like. If you want information just ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Okay! On with the story!

Chapter five

A few years later with the Titans...

The titans are a disaster ever since Starfire left. The team has fallen apart without her. The tower seems to be empty since she's gone. Raven would be in her room meditating or in the common room reading, and never saying a word. She wished that Starfire would come back. She missed the bond she had with her.Beastboy would be eating his tofu while he remembers Starfire's food would always look peculiar and weird. Beastboy would always laugh at the memory when Starfire would drink mustard.Cyborg would play video games with Beastboy and always beat him, but he would miss Starfire cheering for both of them. He misses on how she was always so excited about aTamaranian (sp?) festival.All the titans would miss her, except Melanie. Robin missed her the most. He missed explaing things to her that she didn't understand, he missed her smile, naiveness, and everything about her.He and Melanie are still going out, but she would always be talking to some guy she met somewhere on the phone. Robin didn't care. All he wanted is Starfire to come back again and forgive him.

All the titans were in the common room doing nothing. Robin was probably thinking about Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games quietly, and Raven was just reading her book.

"Um, I am like really bored, and there's like nothing to do." said Melanie pathetically

The titans found out that Melanie was a fake. She didn't read poetry or play video games. She just searched for the information off the internet. She knew karate, but she really wasn't good at it. She just pretended to so that she could make Starfire jealous. Her kicks and punches were weak. ( a/n I don't know karate, sorry)

"What do you want us to? Jump off a cliff and die?asked Raven irritated by her.

"Whatever Raven. Robin can we got to the mall and spend money?" Melanie asked Robin trying to ask cutely.

"Not today Melanie. You've already spent all your money on clothes and other stuff I gave you yesterday." Robin said.

"Fine then." Melanie said.

"Dude stop beating me!" Beastboy yelled.

"I.Am.The.Master!" said Cyborg teasingly.

"I'm gonna go eat my tofu." said Beastboy disappointed that he lost again.

"Yea your nasty tofu!" said Cyborg.

As Beastboy walked to the refrigerator, he saw mustard and started to laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Raven asked.

"I just remembered how Starfire would love to drink it Rae. God, is it a law that I can't laugh? asked Beastboy.

"My name is Raven not Rae Beastboy, and no it's not a law that we can't laugh yet." said Raven as she emphasized the word yet.

"Things were better when Starfire was here man. It's been real empty ever since she left us here with Mela-bitch." Cyborg said as she glared at Melanie.

"Cyborg, stop blaming things on Melanie. It's not her fault she left."said Robin

"You know what Rob, your right. It's not her fault...It's yours!" said Cyborg angrily.

"Shut up!" said Robin annoyed at what Cyborg said.

"Rob, she left because you broke her heart, hurt her, and didn't believe her! You just had to choose Melanie over Star didn't you?" said Cyborg pissed off.

"Dude, stop defending Melanie. She's a bitch. We like, all hate her! I don't know who doesn't!" said Beastboy joining in the conversation.

"Guys, stop. Yelling won't solve a thing. She left, end of story." said Raven.

"Raven, just because you don't care about her doesn't mean you should butt in our conversation!" yelled Robin without thinking about what he just said.

This angered Raven. Her emotions were out of control. She turned really huge and had four big, red glowing eyes.

"Robin, I do care about her! How dare you accuse me of not caring about my best friend! Stop it! All of you! Yelling at each other will not help! She left, there's nothing we can do about it! Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin stop fighting! Robin your defending the bitch! You believed a fake asshole, but not Starfire!" said Raven angrily.

"Um like no it wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that I'm so perfect and better than her. I knew you guys would like be better than her anyways." said Melanie.

"Shut the damn up bitch!" as Raven turned to Melanie.

"Me, a bitch? Yea right. Have you seen the mirror lately?" said Melanie.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"chanted Raven. She knocked out Melanie with her spell and left her unconscious.

Raven turned back to the boys and continued her speech.

"Cyborg and Beastboy don't fight with him and bring Starfire up in a conversation with Robin! He's just gonna get pissed off again and yell at us again! Our team has fallen apart okay guys!" Raven said with rage as she turned back to her normal self again.

"Just...just..st..stop." Raven said as she broken down.

"Raven." said Beastboy as she reached out to her.

"I don't need this right now. I..I need to be alone." said Raven crying a little as she flew to her room while breaking every lightbulb.

"See Robin, look what you did. You just hurt Raven. Melanie should have never came into our lives.If she didn't, none of this would ever happen." said Beastboy glaring at Robin.

"I..I'm sorry. I'm just being a jackass." said Robin.

"Yo Rob, your always a jackass, you cold hearted jerk." Cyborg said glaring at him too.

The titans left Robin alone in the common room. His team is really falling apart, badly. He wished Melanie never came into their lives. If she didn't, the titans would still be close friends.

"Starfire, our team has fallen apart without you. Please come back. We need you. I need you." said Robin sadly.

TT

Well...How did I do? Do you like how the Titans are now? I love Raven yelling at Robin and how she knocked out Melanie! That felt soooo good! LoL. Please Review. In the next chapter, you'll see how Starfire's life is like. REVIEW ME! Please don't be harsh. I promise you, in the later chapters it will get better.


	6. Life With Starfire

Hiya Guys again! I loved the reviews! Hehe. I'm so excited about this chapter. I'm dedicating this story to my best friend Lenette! She's like the best person you will EVER know!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: well well well it's little ms. Bitch.

Melanie: Hey! I heard that!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: OOOOOOo I'm soo scared. What are ya gonna do to me now? Throw a brush at me or something?

Melanie: That was like soooooo my idea!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: digging a ditch

Melanie: what are you like doing!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: this...IS WHERE YOUR GONNA BE! grabs Melanie by the hair and throws her in the ditch

Melanie: ah! The like Bugs! O M G! Get me out of here!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: only if you say the disclaimer...winkwink

Melanie: like okae. Disclaimer: RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever does not own the Teen Titans! Now get me out of here!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: muahahah! NEVER! thanks to the reviewer HeartAngel! She gave me this idea! Hell ya that felt so good...

Melanie: ewwwwwwwwww!

RoBinXsTaRFiRe4ever: shut the hell up. Gosh...

On with the story!

Chapter six

A few years later with Starfire...

"Chelsea! We're going to be late for school! Hurry up and kick his ass already!" yelled Starfire. Chelsea and Starfire are chasing this criminal for the last eight minutes. They were seniors at their school. Their school begins at 8:30 and it was already 8:26 A.M.

"Dammit Star! God! This criminal just won't freaking give up! Who the hell cares if we're going to be late. Ugh..." Chelsea replied.

"I am not! I repeat I am not breaking my damn perfect attendance!" said Starfire.

After a few years. Starfire's language began to improve. She even knew how to cuss. Starfire also looks different. Her hair was now layered and she had bangs. She also grew taller and more beautiful.

"Okay, missing one day isn't that bad! It's not like the school is gonna sue you or something like that." Chelsea said.

"Okay, fine whatever. Just finish this guy up!" said Starfire as she began to fly in the air. In the past few years, Starfire began to regain her powers with the help of her friends. (A/n I'll explain this later)

Chelsea tried to gather her emotions so her powers would be strong. Right now she felt frustrated and mad. After she felt more than one emotion, her eyes turned red and she caught the criminal by levitating him. Chelsea drew the criminal closer so that her face was facing his.

"You have no idea how long it took for me to freaking catch you!" said Chelsea as her eyes grew red.

"Hiyyya!" shouted Chelsea as he threw the criminal on the floor.

"God! I had to chase after you while Star kept yelling at me! Geez!" said Chelsea.

Starfire saw this and started to laugh a little.

"What the? Why the hell are you laughing!" yelled Chelsea.

"It..it's..so..so...funny...when your mad!" said Starfire trying hard not to laugh.

"Hahaha. Very funny. Let's go. We're gonna be late." said Chelsea.

Chelsea and Starfire flew to the nearest restroom and changed their uniform into regular clothes. (A/n I'll explain how their uniform looks like later)

The two friends started running to their high school. It was called Coral Reef High School.

"Phew! We made it, and we have time to spare!" said Starfire joyfully.

"Thank God we do, I need..ne..need..to...breath!" Chelsea said while panting.

While Starfire and Chelsea were in the hallways three figures showed up. One of them was very small, the another one was muscular, and the other one was tall.

"Hey guys! What took you guys so damn long!" yelled Bryan.

"Dude. If you guys were late again, Mr. Johnson would of yelled at you guys." said Jake.

"Well, you guys weren't fighting a guy for at least 10 freaking minutes, while staying stuck with Star..ugh...Kori who was yelling at me because we were gonna be late, but nooooo we're two minutes early!" yelled Chelsea. Chelsea was still not use to calling Starfire Kori ever since they met on the plane.

"Ugh. Guys stop fighting! It's way too early in the morning." said Ryan.

Starfire just giggled on the way her friends would argue about things. She never felt happier about her life now. She could still remember when all of them met...

XoXo Flashback XoXo

"Attention passengers, we are about to arrive in Miami, Florida. We are right on time, and are about to land in a few minutes. Please remain in your seats until we arrive." said the captain.

"Wow. That was so very fast! I can not believe we are almost there!" said Starfire amazed.

"Yea. That's how technology made our lives better Star..UGH Kori!" Chelsea said angrily. She was way use to calling Starfire, Kori.

"Friend Chelsea, you do not have to call me Kori when we land. I think it is to hard for you to say." said Starfire.

"It's not hard to say! It's just ugh frustrating..." said Chelsea as Starfire giggled.

"Why are you laughing Mrs. Sunshine?" asked Chelsea.

"It is so funny when you can not call me Kori!" said Starfire as she laughed harder.

"Laugh it up Mrs. I-think-it's-funny-when-Chelsea-can't-say-your-name!" said Chelsea.

"Okay, I shall!" Said Starfire which made her laugh harder.

"I was just joking! Stop laughing! Everyone is starting to stare at us like we're dorks!" said Chelsea. It was true. Everyone was looking at them.

"Sorry friend Chelsea." Starfire said as she calmed down.

"Geez. You take everything seriously don't you?" asked Chelsea.

"No, I just do what everyone tells me to do." replied Starfire.

"Just because someone tells you to do something, doesn't mean you have to. You have to learn how to do it your way. I have a lot to teach you!" said Chelsea.

The two friends kept on talking to each other until their plane landed.

"Finally! I never thought we would get off that plane!" said Chelsea as she gathered up her belongings.

"I know. That was a very long flight as you say, but a least we both made a new friend!" said Starfire trying to look on the bright side.

Starfire and Chelsea walked through the hallway till they exited the door to get inside the airport.

"Flight from Jump City to Miami, Florida has landed." said the speakers.

"Oh, I have almost forgot about the Teen Titans..." Starfire thought sadly.

"It's okay, my friends will help you feel like your home again." said Chelsea as she read her mind.

"Thank you friend Chelsea. I hope I will become great friends with yours." said Starfire.

"Hell yea you will! They won't bite." Chelsea said.

"I hope so!" said Starfire concerned said Chelsea as she laughed.

"You know what Star? You're really funny." said Chelsea.

"Thank you friend Chelsea." said Starfire.

Chelsea and Starfire gathered their luggage and walked out of the airport.

"Friend Chelsea?" asked Starfire.

"Yea Sta-Kori!" yelled Chelsea being frustrated that she couldn't call her Kori.

"It is okay friend Chelsea. You can call me Starfire now. I just did not want anyone to know on the plane that I am going to live here." said Starfire.

"Oh okay, thank God. Anyways what's your question?" asked Chelsea.

"Um, if you do not mind, can we explore my new home?" asked Starfire.

"Sure! Do you wanna walk or take a taxi?" asked Chelsea.

"I want to take this "taxi" you speak of. I can not wait to see my new home!" said Starfire.

"Okay, okay Ms. Sunshine we can." said Chelsea.

Chelsea yelled out to a taxi and got in with Starfire. Starfire has never been in a taxi before. So she felt excited.

"Wow! This device is so yellow!" said Starfire amazed.

"Yea, it's like a banana." said Chelsea.

On there way, Starfire and Chelsea saw lots of restaurants that looked really fancy, beaches, and a lot of surfers there. Starfire looked amazed at how beautiful the beach looked. She wondered how it would look like at sunset and sunrise. She sighed. Her and Robin would always watch the sunrise and the sunset back in Jump City.

"The sunrises and sunsets are beautiful. They look really amazing, and don't worry! You'll forget about Robin and you watching the sunsets because your gonna be watching it with me and our friends! " said Chelsea as she read her mind.

As their adventure to explore Miami, Florida ended. Starfire and Chelsea decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi. After 15 minutes of walking, they started to arrive to a huge mansion on top of a hill near the beach. (A/n guys I don't live there so I don't know how the surroundings for houses are. I'm just making this up.) It was so big! Starfire thought it was bigger than titans tower. There were expensive cars outside of the garage. It even had a pool. Starfire couldn't wait to look inside. Three figures were coming out the entrance.

"Chelsea, dude! What took you so long!" yelled a little blue figure.

"Were you drinking girl?" asked a muscular figure

"Hey! If you did, you could of invited me!" said a tall figure.

The three figures didn't notice that Starfire was there so she didn't know how to react.

"Um...Chelsea whose the red head?" asked the blue figure.

"Jake, don't be mean! On my way, I ran into the one and only Starfire of Jump City!" said Chelsea.

"Let me introduce you guys to each other. Starfire this is Jake, Jake this is Starfire." said Chelsea

"Wowzers! You're Starfire! Pleased to meet you!" said Jake while shaking her hand frantically.

"Pleased to meet you as well!" said Starfire politely.

"This here is Bryan, Starfire meet Bryan and Bryan meet Starfire."

"Hey little lady. Nice to meet you. Heard you were a good fighter in Jump City." said Bryan.

"It is nice to meet you too and I thank you for the compliment." said Starfire happily.

"And last of all, this is Ryan, he's our leader. He keeps our team all together." said Chelsea.

"Hey. We're the Titans." said Ryan as he looked at her. He thought she was really beautiful, but he knew he couldn't get attached with her.

"Hi." said Starfire as she looked at him. She thought she was handsome. After all he had dark brown hair charming smile, and black eyes.

"So Chelsea, why is she here?" asked Ryan.

"I found her at the airplane, and asked if she wanted to join our team. I mean I need some female companionship! I'm surrounded by guys!" said Chelsea.

"But, how did her team take it? I mean did they fire her or something?" asked Jake.

As soon as Jake said that, Starfire looked down. Chelsea gave them a big eye look.

"It is okay friend Chelsea, I can tell you now." said Starfire.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes, I am sure. You all know my leader's name is Robin correct? All of them nodded their heads. Well you see, I had feelings for him ever since I arrived here on earth. A few years later, my feelings had grown stronger, but one day, a new girl came named Melanie. Melanie was the most perfect person I know, but she is really rude. When my team were battling, Melanie has made me so angry that I accidentally shot her with my eye beams. I made Robin very furious that he told me to leave, and called me a "bitch" as you say in your language. I decided to leave, and I met friend Chelsea. She asked me to become a team member and I said yes." said Starfire sadly.

"Whoa. Robin, the Robin, called you a bitch? I never thought he would say that to you." said Jake.

"That's cold man." said Bryan.

"Is it okay, if I joined this team of yours Ryan?" asked Starfire.

"Of course!" said Chelsea as she joined the conversation.

"Yea it's okay Starfire. My team will make you feel better, and by the time you know it, you'll feel like your home again." said Ryan comfortingly.

"Thank you new friend Ryan!" Starfire said as she ran to him to give him a big hug.

Ryan felt weird for a second. He has never felt this way near a girl. So he hugged back. Jake and Bryan snickered. After Starfire let go, both of them blushed. Bryan and Jake nudged his shoulder.

"So Ryan has a crush on Starfire. How cute!" said Bryan teasingly.

"Starfire and Ryan sitting in the tree k-I-s-s-I-–g. First co-." Jake stopped singing because Ryan put his hand over his mouth.

"Not.A.Word!" said Ryan.

"Geez Ryan. Is that a threat?" asked Jake.

"No, it's a happy birthday card idiot." said Chelsea. Chelsea had these feelings with Jake, but was too nervous to admit it.

"Guys, let's get inside, it's starting to get dark." said Bryan.

"Yea let's go. Hey Star! I'm going to call you that now on okay?" asked Jake.

"It is fine friend Jake." said Starfire.

"Starfire do you want to check out what's inside the house?" asked Ryan.

"Yes! That would be most pleasant! I do not wish to get lost." said Starfire embarrassed.

Ryan laughed a little at Starfire's cuteness.

"Okay. Let me show you around." said Ryan.

Jake and Bryan were about to go, but a red force stopped them.

"Wha?" said Jake confused?

"Chelsea, I thought we're going to show Starfire around." said Bryan.

"Shhh you guys. We want them to you "bond" with each other." said Chelsea.

"Why?" said Bryan and Jake at the same time.

"Because Starfire's heart is broken right? And Ryan needs to feel happy right? Well, maybe they'll like each other. You get what I'm saying?" said Chelsea.

"Ohhhhhh. I get it!" said both of them.

It was a beginning of a new friendship.

XoXo End Flashback XoXo

"I had to be with your girlfriend while she was complaining! It was irritating..." said Chelsea.

"I rather be with Kori even though she complains!" said Ryan as put his hand around Starfire's waist and kissed her.

Ever since Starfire joined the Titans, she and Ryan have been close. They have been going out for the past seven months. Starfire could never feel happier. She regained her powers again, but her powers have only grown stronger.

"Ugh. Guys not here in the hallway..." said Jake.

Ryan just stuck his tongue out while Starfire giggled. All of the sudden the bell rang.

"Let's go you guys! We're going to be late!" said Jake.

After everyone said their goodbyes, all of them went to their classes trying not to die of boredom.

TT

Okay guys. How was it? Dang this is my longest chapter! How do you like Starfire now with her friends. Please review.


	7. The Enemiesand Robin

Thank you guys for all of my reviews! I'm sorry for not updating. I had to do school crap and well yea. I love you guys! Don't worry Starfire and Robin will be together for all of those reviews who keeps asking. Story dedicated to Lenette.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and never will.

Chapter 7

In Miami, Florida...

"Freeeeeeeeedom! Oh yea! Oh yea! Whose your daddy!" yelled Jake as he started dancing in the hallways.

"Apparently not you.." said Chelsea.

"Dude, I swear I would of fallen asleep in Ms. Norrito's class. She's just so boring!" said Byran.

"Yea, I know she's always obsessed into looking into the dictionary if she doesn't know how to spell the work "correctly"." said Ryan.

"Oh God, here comes our favorite people in the world!" said Starfire sarcastically.

There was a group of three girls coming there way. There's names were Elaine, Megan, and Christina. All of them were cheerleaders. Elaine was the leader of the group. She had blond hair and was a little chubby. She was a know it all, stupid, and most of all a bitch. Elaine is preppy, always wore small or tight clothes, and had a big butt. Megan had light brown hair and was pretty tall. Elaine thinks she could have any boy she wants. She has the hugest crush on Ryan. Megan was the biggest brat ever. She could get whatever she wants because her parents think she's such a princess. Last of all was Christina. She was the shortest among the three, and had black hair. She tries to get other people in trouble and always cheats. She was the biggest slut.

"This is the best day of my life." said Chelsea.

"Really?" said Jake stupidly.

"No!" yelled Chelsea.

"But you said, and I uh?" Jake said confusingly.

"Jake, it's called being sarcastic." replied Chelsea.

"Oh! I see!" said Jake.

"Well, well, well it's Kori the dork." said Elaine in a snobby way.

Starfire just rolled her eyes.

"Well Elaine, you're Ms. Big ass bitch!" replied Kori.

"OOOOOOOOOO" said everyone in the hallways.

"Good one Kor!" said Jake.

"Go girl!" said Bryan.

"Like that's the lamest come back ever!" said Elaine.

"Well it's true." said Chelsea.

"Excuse me! I uh. Ryan, they're like being really rude!" Elaine whined.

"What do you want me to do?" said Ryan.

"Duh defend her." said Megan.

"Yea you should like defend the best girl in the world!" said Christina.

"Defend her from what? Everything is afraid of her." said Ryan.

"Oooo in your face!" said Kori.

"Ugh. Girls let's bounce." said Elaine as she snapped.

"Bye bye Ryan!" said Elaine cutely.

"Whatever..." said Ryan.

"Boy, that was interesting." said Chelsea.

"Only a few more days until we graduate yall. We'll we out of this gay school." said Bryan.

"Yea, we had so many good times here. I think I'm gonna miss this school." said Kori.

"Guys, don't worry. We'll still be together." said Ryan.

"Yea, together forever.." said Kori as she held Ryan's hand and smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" Chelsea said.

"Fine! Same place, but we are gonna have meat on it Jake!" said Bryan.

"Uh hell no! We are having veggie pizza!" said Jake

"Meat"

"Veggie"

"Meat"

"Veggie"

"Are they ever gonna grow up?" asked Chelsea.

"The word grow up isn't in their vocabulary Chelsea." replied Starfire.

Ryan, Starfire, and Chelsea laughed while Bryan and Jake were still fighting about pizza. The fight went on and on and on.

TT

In Jump City...

"Hey Beastboy, wanna play video games?" asked Cyborg.

"Yea! And I will win!" yelled Beastboy.

"It's on grass stain!" said Cyborg.

"Quiet down! Trying to read!" said Raven irritated.

"Titans, do any of you wanna get pizza? I'm starving like hell." said Robin.

"Then starve to death for all I care." Raven said still mad at what Robin did a few years ago.

"Yea just give us a few minutes!" said Beastboy.

"Where's Melburg or whatever her name is?" asked Cyborg.

"Melanie. And she's still sleeping." said Robin.

"It's four in the afternoon. She drunk or something?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg, she's "always" drunk." said Raven.

"Good one Rae!" Beastboy said while giving her a high five.

"Beastboy, number one, don't call me Rae, and number two, don't give me a high five." said Raven.

"Fine." said Beastboy.

"Guys just call me when you guys are hungry. I'll be in my room." said Robin.

Raven sighed. "He's probably thinking about Starfire, again." Raven thought.

X In Robin's Room X

"She has to come back someday! She's been gone to long. I..I miss her so much. I had to fall in love with Melanie, not Starfire. I could of had her all along! But noo...my stupid teenage hormones ruined it! Stupid, stupid damn hormones. Life is so easier when she was here. Ugh, hell I'm hungry." said Robin

TT

Sorry if it's bad. ShortI know. I thought of this for awhile. Oh with Ms. Norrito. She's my teacher and she's like that. I fell asleep in her class. LoL. With Elaine. IT"S true! She's my classmate and she is sooo bitchy! Robin needed to be hungry. I hated this chapter. Wish me luck with my next one. It better kick ass! Please Review. Like it or not!


	8. Graduation

Hey guys. I really like your reviews! They just make my day. Once again yes, this is a Robin and Starfire fic. I had a rough week. I hope this chapter isn't so bad. Dedicated to Lenette.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did life would be grand!

Chapter 8

"Starfire! Wake up! Today's the day we're graduating!" yelled Jake.

It was eight o' clock in the morning and graduation starts at 11:30 a.m. sharp. Today was June 10, 2009. Starfire was a just a sophomore when she started at Coral High school, and now was a senior graduating. Starfire got up with her hair all messy looking surprised.

"Oh my God! You've got to be kidding! I'm not ready! It happened so fast!" said Starfire amazed.

"I know. Today, we are graduating from that gay school we've been working our asses off!" said Jake.

"Okay let me get ready, so I can get done." said Starfire.

"If you ever get done..." said Jake.

"Shut up!" replied Starfire.

"Where's Chelsea?" asked Starfire.

"She's still sleeping. It's her turn for me to wake her up." said Jake.

"Well, you better not make her pissed. If you do, she's gonna blow up everything again." said Starfire.

"I won't...maybe.." Jake said. Jake also had a crush on her, but he knew she wouldn't like a blue guy.

"Aww. You wanna wake up your wittle girlfriend so you can make out with her. How cute!" said Starfire in babyish tone.

"She is not my girlfriend...yet!" said Jake.

"Yet is the keyword my blue friend." said Starfire.

"Ugh, whatever just get ready." said Jake as he left Starfire's room.

Starfire just giggled. She couldn't believe that day was today. It seemed so long ago she was just a sohpmore and a little naive alien, but now she's a normal teenage girl.

Xx Starfire's mind Xx

"Wow, graduation already. I'm gonna die! I can't believe it's today! I am so proud of myself. I wish all of my family was here." Something finally hit her, her old family was the teen titans. "Ugh, great family reminded me of the teen titans. Those freaks, but I kinda miss them. I mean we had a special bond with each other. Especially Robin and me." Starfire sighed. "Robin, my first crush when I came to Earth. I know I'm with Ryan now, but I think I still have feelings for him after all these years. He hurt and crushed my feelings. I loved him. Robin was so caring and all. I hated Melanie. It's all her fault, if she didn't came into my life, I would still be in that freakin tower with all of my now ex-friends. Even if I do hate them, in my heart I still miss him and still love Robin. It doesn't matter now, I won't ever see them again. Dammit, I don't know what the hell to wear!" said Starfire.

Xx Out of Starfire's mind Xx

"Starfire!" yelled Chelsea.

"Yes your majesty?" said Starfire formally.

"Don't give me that shit. Okay, do you know what to wear and how to fix your hair?" asked Chelsea.

"Okay the hair thing, I think I'm gonna either straighten or curl it, but I have no idea what the hell I' m gonna wear to grad!" said Starfire.

"That's nice. We had all last night to do this, but nooooooo our team does it at the last minute." said Chelsea.

"Stop wasting my time! I still have to look for my dress!" yelled Starfire.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Chelsea said as she left.

Starfire went into her walk in closet. She had many clothes. From jeans to skirts, shirts to jackets, and from shorts to dresses. Starfire looked at the dresses. She had chose her top three. One of them was black, long dress, but she knew it was Chelsea's style so that leaves to two more dresses. The second one was a purple dress. It was strapless and it came with a lilac scarf to wrap around her neck. Last of all, the third one was a pink dress. This dress reached to her ankles.It only had one strap so there was one strap on her right shoulder but on the other shoulder was exposed.

"Hmmmm I think I will choose...the pink dress!" said Starfire cheerfully.

"It took you long enough." said Ryan.

Starfire turned around.

"Oh, hey Ryan." said Starfire as she kissed his cheek.

"You know. You would look great in anything you wear! You didn't have to worry on what kind of dress!" said Ryan.

"It's a girl thing. Gosh!" said Starfire as she punched Ryan's arm playfully.

"Okay, hurry up babe. It's already quarter to nine." said Ryan.

"Wow! It took me that long!" asked Starfire amazed.

"Unfortunately.." said Ryan chuckling.

"Shut up! Okay I'll get ready." said Starfire.

"Ugh this is gonna be a long day!" said Starfire as Ryan left.

TT

"Okay team, let's go graduate!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan was wearing light brown pants, a shirt and a tie. He didn't gel his hair because he didn't want to look "formal." Jake was wearing black pants with a long sleeve shirt, and a blue tie. He jelled her hair. Bryan was wearing dark brown pants and a white shirt with a tie. He didn't have to do anything to his hair because he had no hair. Chelsea was wearing a black strapless dress. She had a bun and had two pieces of hair in front of her face. Starfire was wearing the dress she chose. She straightened her hair. She shifted some of the left side of her hair to the right. All of them had a blue cap and gown on.

"You guys look hot." said Starfire.

"Back at ya." said Ryan.

"Um...Chelsea...yo..you look bea..beautiful." said Jake nervously.

"Thanks. You look quite..ha..handsome." said Chelsea nervously too.

"Aww the two lovebirds!" shouted Bryan ruining the moment.

"Shut up! We are not!" said both of them at the same time before blushing.

"Here we go guys. Graduating finally." said Ryan.

"Let's go ride in my baby as not graduated seniors for the last time!" said Byran.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Starfire.

The five friends drove to their school to take another step in their lives.

TT

"Parents, teachers, and family, it is time to award these seniors there diplomas." said the principal.

"Ryan Johnson." said the principal as he walked to the stage.

"Wooooo! Go Ryan! I love you!" shouted Starfire as the crowd was clapping.

"Bryan Rock" said the principal as he walked to the stage where Ryan was.

"Oh yea! Meat boy!" shouted Jake.

"Idiot..." said Chelsea muttering.

"Jake Loban" said the principal.

"Yea that's me! Oh yea oh yea!" said Jake as he danced to get his diploma.

"Chelsea Reth" said the principal.

"Go Chelsea!" shouted Starfire as Chelsea walked where Ryan, Bryan, and Jake stood.

"And last of all...Kori Anders." said the principal.

"Go Kori! We all love you! Woot woot girl!" yelled her friends. All of the students of Coral Reed High School now stood in front of the crowd.

"Parents, teachers, and faculty, our seniors are now ready to sing their song before they graduate.

The music started playing.

"Graduation (Friends Forever)"

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming backNo more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

1 - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

Repeat 1

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Repeat 1 (3x)

By the end of the song, some of the students were crying, especially Starfire.

"Starfire it's okay, we'll be fri..friends forever." said Chelsea sniffling as she hugged her.

"I know, but It happened so fast!" said Starfire still crying.

"Starfire it's okay, we all love you." said Ryan

"Yea." said Jake.

"Together, forever." said Bryan.

"Aw you guys! Give me a hug!" said Starfire.

The five friends hugged and cried together.

"Parents, teachers, and students I now present the class of 2008-2009 graduates!" said the principal.

The five friends threw their caps in the air together for their friendship is strong and will surely last forever no matter what comes their way.

TT

I think I cried in this chappie. Okay the last names I made it up.

Grayson: Johnson

Stone: Rock

Roth: Reth

Logan: Loban

Anders: Anders duh

This was my first chapter with a song with it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Okay guys, Robin and Starfire will meet very soon!


	9. Freakin long Chapter!

Guys sorry once again for not updating quickly. I got grounded because my grades are falling low. I'm not suppose to be on the computer right now, but my parents are home! -Anyways, here my chapter nine. Dedicated to the one and only Lenette!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but Robin is hott! LoL

Chapter nine

"Finally we're home!" cried out Jake.

"I know, we partied hard!" said Bryan.

"Part...parti...hardy...know..." Starfire slurred.

"Um, Starfire, I think you drank to much!" yelled Ryan in her ear.

"Drinking...beer...alo haha woooooooooo." slurred Starfire as she spinned herself while laughing.

"Starfire go lay down on the couch." said Chelsea.

"Hooray! Couchie! Ow! Bad couch!" said Starfire as she ran into a wall.

"Okay, I don't think you can "walk" yourself there so I'll teleport you." said Chelsea as she teleported Starfire to the couch.

"Wooooooooooo! This is fun! I'm flyiiiiing!" said Starfire.

"Wow. She got drunk." said Bryan.

"No. She's not drunk, she's just acting like an idiot like yourself." said Chelsea.

"Oh...wait...hey! I got that!" said Jake. Chelsea let out a laugh a little.

Jake's eyes went huge. "Chelsea! You just laughed at my stupidness! I feel like I actually accomplished something here peoples!" said Jake.

"Doesn't mean you're gonna see it again." said Chelsea trying to pretend she didn't laugh.

"I'm gonna keep trying till I see that laugh again Chels!" said Jake while pointing at her.

"Don't call me Chels." said Chelsea.

"Fine." replied Jake.

"Awwwww it's a lover's quarrel!" said Ryan and Bryan.

"Shut up!" yelled Chelsea.

"B-a-n-a-n-a-sssssssssssssssssssss!" yelled Starfire.

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds then Ryan, Chelsea, Bryan and Jake laughed so hard.

"Hahahahhahahahahahahahah!" everyone said.

"We..we...shou..should...of..got..tha..that...on..tape!" Bryan tried to finish the sentence while laughing.

"Wayyy ahead of you!" said Ryan as he held out a video camera.

"Go Ryan my man!" yelled Bryan as he high fived Ryan.

"I can't wait till she wakes up. We'll keep replaying it to her a million times!" said Jake.

Chelsea just smiled, but it faded away. She wanted to tell the guys something that she knew they would disagree all the way.

"Chelsea, something wrong?" asked Bryan.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you, but I know your gonna hate this idea." said Chelsea.

"Okay, tell us then." said Ryan.

"Let's go somewhere else, where Starfire isn't there." said Chelsea.

"Ookae?" said Bryan.

The Titans (a/n that's what the team is called if you forgot.) Went to the roof where the moon and stars shone brightly. The weather tonight was hot, and the sound of the waves could be heard.

"Chelsea, why are you dragging us here?" asked Jake.

"Guys. Don't get shocked when I say this. You will scream your ass off when I tell you this." said Chelsea.

"We won't! We're the manly men!" said Jake showing off his non-muscles.

"When you say that you make us sound girly." said Bryan laughing.

"Okay anyways...I think...I think...Starfire should go see the teen titans!" said Chelsea saying the last part fast.

Jake, Ryan, and Bryan we're about to say ok, but after Bryan and Ryan were wide eyed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jake sounding like a little girl.

"Yea Jake, you're a manly man." sad Chelsea.

"Chelsea! What the hell! Why would you say something like that! You know what they did to her!" yelled Ryan.

"Yea, I know, but think about this. The teen titans need to know that she's alive and well not living as a hoeboe, eating trash out of the garbage, and sleeping on the streets." said Chelsea.

"Hmmmm..., but how will Starfire take it? It's not like she's gonna be like okay I can't wait to see them again!" said Ryan. acting so happy.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but you're right Chelsea, I mean we want them to know that she's alive. It's like another family adopting a child, and her real family wants to know what happened to their child." said Bryan.

"Wow, that was beautiful, but why!" asked Jake.

"Ugh, I'm not saying it again Jake. It's the right thing to do. It's gonna be hard to tell Starfire, but I have to tell her someday.

Jake sighed. "Okay, I give up." said Jake.

"Chelsea, I won't let her go to those faggots!" yelled Ryan.

"Dude, you heard her think about it." said Bryan.

"Stop being her over-protective boyfriend." said Chelsea.

"Yea, what are they gonna do to her now? Starfire's a big girl now Ryan. She can kick Mela whatever her face's name is." said Bryan.

"Aww how cute of Ryan! Being protective of his wittle girlpren!" said Jake cooing.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to umm, ugh you're right I'm just over-protecting her." said Ryan finally giving up."

"Okay. So who's gonna tell her? Not Me!" said Jake.

"Not Me!" yelled Ryan and Bryan.

Jake, Ryan, and Bryan all looked at Chelsea with a smile on their faces.

"You ARE gonna tell her! Hahahahahahah!" said Jake laughing his ass off while pointing at Chelsea.

"I hate you guys..." said Chelsea.

"Well, Ms. I-came-up-with-an-idea you're the one who told us the damn idea!" said Bryan.

"Fine. I'll tell her after she's "not"drunk." said Chelsea.

"Tell her in the morning." said Ryan.

"Fine. Let's go inside." said Chelsea.

XxXx In the Room where Starfire laid down...XxXx

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I love this ride!" Starfire said jumping on the couch.

"I love this!" said Ryan while video taping the moment.

"Lights out, it's 1 o'clock in the morning. I only have a few hours left till I get murdered by drunk lady over there." said Chelsea pointing at Starfire.

"Haha! True. Okay, lights out." said Jake.

"Yo, what do we do with her?" asked Bryan while he say Starfire jumping up and down.

"Don't worry, I'll take her and put her into bed." said Ryan. Ryan went up to Starfire and carried her and put her body over his shoulder.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Starfire.

"This is so funny!" said Jake.

"God! We're never gonna have peace and quiet in the house for awhile..." said Chelsea.

"Night..err. morning guys. Laterz." said Bryan.

"Morning." said Chelsea as she went into her room.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" yelled Starfire.

"Shut up Starfire!" yelled Chelsea as she poked her head out of her room.

"Hahahaha!" Bryan and Jake laughed.

"Ugh..." said Chelsea.

TT

11:00 AM in Florida...

Starfire grunted. "Ugh, I feel like shit and so exhausted. I probably partied hard last night." said Starfire.

"Ya think?" said Chelsea while crossing her arms.

"Don't. Tell. Me. You. Video taped. Me!" yelled Starfire.

"Maybe..." said Chelsea.

"You guys are so mean!" said Starfire.

Chelsea had a serious look on her face. She knew she had to tell her soon. She knew Starfire wouldn't like the idea, but she had to take the chance.

"Um, Starfire?" asked Chelsea.

"Yea Chels? You look pretty serious girl, and you're never serious." replied Starfire

"Star, can I sit down?" asked Chelsea.

"Yea, no problem!" said Starfire as she patted the bed.

"I have um...this idea.." said Chelsea.

"Wow an idea? Okay." said Starfire

"Starfire, you know how you haven't seen the T word?" said Chelsea.

"Um this "T" word you speak of is what?" asked Starfire.

Chelsea gulped. "The Teen Titans." said Chelsea.

Starfire's eyes went as big as the ceiling. She hasn't heard that word in a long time ever since she left.

"Yes, I know I haven't seen them in awhile. Why?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, I think it's time you see them again." said Chelsea.

"Why!" Starfire asked while yelling.

"Starfire, they need to know you're alive! Not living as a hoeboe!" Chelsea replied.

"Who cares if they think I'm alive or not. I mean they probably are still having a great time with the whore Melanie." said Starfire.

"Starfire, listen to me. I want the titans to know that you're alive and well. Ryan, Bryan, Jake, and me discussed this last night..er..morning and we think it's best if you see them again for "only" a short time." said Chelsea.

XoXo...Starfire's mind...XoXo

"What the hell! Chelsea is telling me to go back! Ugh, damn I don't wanna go back, but for some reason I do. For some reason, I still have feelings for Robin. Ugh! Dammit I can't go back loving him again. Maybe Chelsea's right. I should go back. I mean what can they do to me now? They're harmless. I'll just go back and have the bond the titans and I had before I left. I can leave feeling happy I guess. But Robin, I don't think I can ever have the same bond as I did before. Maybe..just maybe I should go back. I hope Chelsea's not reading my mind!" said Starfire.

XoXo...Out of Starfire's mind...XoXo

"So?" asked Chelsea.

Starfire sighed. "Okay I give in, but I'm not staying long am I?" asked Starfire.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Chelsea said teasingly.

"Chelsea!" asked Starfire chased her out her door.

Chelsea managed to make a shield to block Starfire from tackling her...THUMP.

"Owwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiie!" yelled out Starfire.

"I see you told her Chelz." said Ryan.

"Yea she told me." said Starfire.

"So you're going then?" asked Bryan.

"Yea, I guess..." said Starfire.

"Where are you going?" asked Jake.

"Jake. Where were you when I told you all of this in the middle of the night! God!" yelled Chelsea.

"Just kidding! You're going to the Teen Titans." said Jake as he laughed.

"So when do I leave?" asked Starfire.

"In a few hours! Get packing now!" yelled Chelsea.

"Okay! Okay! Geez. You just told me this morning! Gosh!" said Starfire as she ran back to her room to get her things.

"Chelsea are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Ryan.

"Yea, I'm sure she'll be fine! She's a big girl now Ryan! Geez!" said Chelsea.

XoXo...Starfire's Room..XoXo

" I think I packed everything. Underwear, bras, shirts, shorts, skirts, bathing suits, uh I think I packed everything I need to survive. Wait! I need my I-pod, camera, laptop, and my cell phone! Gosh, I'm such an idiot if I didn't pack that. Okay, I think I got everything, but why don't I feel pissed off that I'm going back to them? Oh, well." said Starfire. Starfire changed into capri pants and a sleeveless yellow shirt. She was also wearing flip flops. (A/n remember this is summer time)

"Hey Star, you ready?" asked Ryan.

"Yea." replied Starfire.

"I'm gonna miss you. I have no one to hug now!" said Ryan.

"You could always hug Jake." said Starfire while giggling.

"Ugh. Point taken, but make sure you call me when there's trouble and if Robin is being a jackass again okay?" asked Ryan.

"Yea, "dad", Ryan I don't know how long I'm gonna be away, but I'll come back alive. Melanie can't kick my ass." said Starfire.

"Okay." said Ryan.

"Starfire, it's time to go." said Chelsea as she entered Starfire's room.

"Do I what, fly there? Or I'm taking a plane?" asked Starfire.

"A plane. It's a long flight if you fly by yourself." said Chelsea

"Okay, but I'm going already? Did you already get the ticket? Geez, Chelsea, when did u start thinking about this?" asked Chelsea.

"A few weeks ago. Now hurry up and kiss your boyfriend cause you're not gonna see each other for awhile." said Chelsea.

"How long are we talking about?" asked Starfire.

"Hmmm maybe a few weeks or a month. I don't know." said Chelsea.

"A month!" yelled Ryan.

"God. Chelsea! Why!" asked Starfire.

"Starfire just do it. It's not gonna kill you. We'll talk everyday so Ryan won't cry." said Chelsea.

"Shut up!" yelled Ryan.

"Okay hug already and gooey stuff!" said Chelsea.

"Well, I guess I won't be hugging you in a while." said Starfire.

"Yea, Star be careful okay?" asked Ryan.

"Okay." said Starfire as she was hugging Ryan.

Starfire and Ryan hugged and kissed for awhile until they were interrupted by Chelsea, Jake, and Bryan.

"Hurry up already!" yelled Bryan.

"Too..much..love..." said Jake.

"Okay okay! Guys! I"m going!" said Starfire.

Starfire hugged everyone before she left.

"Be safe girl." said Bryan.

"Don't get fat by eating to much meat like Bryan!" yelled Jake.

"Shut up Jake." said Bryan.

"I'll miss you Star, I won't have a female companion ship for awhile." said Chelsea while punching her arm playfully.

"I love you, Star. I'll talk to you everyday. Call us when you're there." said Ryan.

"Okay guys, I will. Bye!"

Starfire walked outside of the mansion and took a cab to the airport. She looked at her friends one last time, and said goodbye.

XoXo...Teen Titans...XoXo

"Yo! I'm hungry! Let's go eat." said Cyborg.

"So was I, and you guys starved me to death when I was hungry like hell!" said Robin.

"So?" asked Raven.

"Never mind. Let's go eat some pizza." said Robin.

"Pizza with grease? Like eww!" said Melanie discusted.

"Just eat it. It's not gonna kill you. Gosh..." said Raven.

"Okay, pizza it is." said Cyborg.

"Veggie pizza!" yelled Beastboy.

"Don't start with me, I'm not gonna fight with you right now! I'm hungry!" yelled Cyborg.

"Fine." said Beastboy.

The Teen Titans went downtown to go eat pizza, but didn't know they were gonna see a surprised visitor.

XoXo...Back with Starfire...XoXo

"Move along, Move along!" said Starfire singing.

"Passengers get ready to land. We are now arriving at Jump City, California. Please remain in your seats."

"Wow finally here." said Starfire.

XoXo..Few minutes later..XoXo

"Passengers, we have arrived. Please collect your items." said the speaker.

Starfire collected her things and came off the airplane. She found the necklace she threw Robin gave to her. It was on the floor rusty. Starfire was amazed that it was still here. She collected her luggage and came out of the airport. She inhaled and exhaled.

"Wow, it still looks the same. Where in the world am I gonna find the Teen Titans?" Starfire asked herself.

Starfire walked down the streets. She didn't want to fly. She wanted to explore her old home as a normal person for now not as Starfire, but she saw somebody rob jewelry.

"Damn! I just came off the plane and there's already a robbery! Ugh. I'll stop he or she or it." Starfire said. She looked at her clothes. She was still in her outfit. Starfire looked around to see if anybody was looking. Starfire's clothes began to change into her uniform. Her uniform changed during the years gone by. Her top only had one strap on her shoulder and the other shoulder was covered by her collar which was now stretched to it. (A/n I don't know what it's called. It didn't make sense. Her collar stretches to her shoulder.) Her skirt was still the same, but her boot didn't reach above the knee anymore. Now, it reached a few inches above her ankle which expose her long legs.

"Here we go again." said Starfire.

XoXo...With the Titans...XoXo

"Dang it!" cried Robin.

"We got a robbery downtown." said Raven.

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin.

XoXo..With Starfire..XoXo...

Starfire saw Kitten her boyfriend fang stealing jewelry.

"Long time no see bitch" said Starfire.

"It's you! You're the one who messed up my date with Robbie! You're gonna pay!" yelled Kitten.

"Oh, I'm soo scared." said Starfire sarcastically.

"Fang attack!" cried Kitten.

"Sure thing babe." said Fang.

"Oh no, it's bug boy. My spidey senses are tingling!" said Starfire.

"Shut up!" said Fang, as the fight went on.

XoXo..With the Titans Again..XoXo

"The robbery was near here." said Robin.

"Duh, the glass is broken Rob." said Cyborg.

"What's that noise?" asked Beastboy as explosions were heard.

"Oh my God. I just saw green light." said Raven.

"It can't be." said Robin.

The titans looked at Robin and followed the explosion, and there they saw the one and only Starfire.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?" asked Fang.

Starfire looked confused at first, but turned her head and saw the titans. Her eyes went big.

"No, it's that bitch's boyfriend Melanie." replied Starfire as she punched Fang.

"Ouch! Dammit!" yelled Fang.

The battle with punches and kicks. Fang spitted out a web at Starfire and was caught on the building. Starfire eyes turned green as she freed herself from the web. She landed on the floor. She spinned herself. A tornado a formed. She threw starbolts as she was spinning. Her starbolts were more powerful. All of them hit Fang. Fang fell on the ground unconscious. Starfire cracked her knuckles and gave one last kick to Fang.

"Wow, and I thought your girlfriend was easy to beat." said Starfire. She saw Kitten run away. She was about to throw a starbolt but a black force caught her instead. Starfire turned around and saw the Titans. All of there mouths were wide open, especially Robin's.

"Hey guys, long time no see." said Starfire as she crossed her arms.

"Starfire, is that really you?" said Robin bewildered.

TT

This chapter was so freaking long! Anyways, did you like it? Sorry about the outfit thingy about her collar. I didn't really know how to describe it. Yes, I love the All American Rejects! That's why I put "move along" Please review my hard worked chapter.


	10. Freakin long Chapter Part 2!

Hehe. I think that last chapter is called a "cliffy?" Ugh. Oh well. I love your reviews guys! I have no idea how long this story Is going to be. If I don't update for awhile it's probably...

A) grounded

B) I'm pissed

C) singing badly XD

Or...

D) I'm thinking about what I'm going to write!

Oh! Stargirl915! Let's talk sometime! Dude, you are probably my "twin!" LoL. Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe I have over 150 reviews! I mean I was like GOSH! LoL. I really am amazed dude! Melanie will go away guys!

One more thing...

I see some of you are falling for the couple Ryan and Starfire! Sorry guys, this is Robin and Starfire.

Okay, I'm shutting up now. Here's my chappie! Dedicated to the one and only Lenette!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

Recap:

"Hey guys, long time no see." said Starfire as she crossed her arms.

"Starfire is that really you?" asked Robin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No! It's you're grandma!" said Starfire sarcastically.

"Dude, you're grandma is pretty hot!" said Beastboy.

"Shut up idiot. It's Starfire!" said Raven.

The Teen Titans kept staring at Starfire. They couldn't believe she was right there in front of their eyes! She looks different now. She isn't the naive alien girl anymore. Starfire looked like a normal teenager. Her hair was now layered, and she had bangs that covered half of her right eye. She also grew taller and her body has matured. Starfire kinda felt awkward with all the teen titans staring at her.

"Um...guys can you stop staring? I'm real." said Starfire.

"Hey Star. You're back." said Raven giving a little smile and giving her a hug.

"Hey Rae. Long time no see." said Starfire hugging her back.

"Hey Starfire!" said Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Sup guys?" said Starfire giving them a high five.

"Nothing much. We're glad to see you again girl." said Cyborg.

"Uh guys if it's not a problem, can I stay in the Tower for awhile?" asked Starfire.

"Yea! Sure. The tower is empty since you left!" Cyborg said.

"I'm here for a few days or weeks. My idiotical friends wanted me to come back I brought my luggage and my other stuff.." said Starfire while rolling her eyes as she thought of her friends.

"Okay, here I'll teleport it to the tower if it's okay with you." said Raven.

"Sure." replied Starfire.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." said Raven as Starfire's belongings disappeard.

"Thanks Raven." said Starfire.

"No problem." replied Raven.

"Star! I missed you, and so did my tofu!" said Beastboy.

"Yea, I've missed you too Beastboy and um..er.. your tofu." said Starfire.

"Star girl, you gotta give us a hug!" said Cyborg. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg hugged Starfire except Robin and Melanie. Robin still couldn't believe this was Starfire. She changed so much. She didn't have a hard time speaking English now. He thought that she was more beautiful than before.

As Starfire stopped hugging, she stopped and looked at Robin for awhile. Did she still love him or not? Robin and Starfire looked at each other for a few moments, but was interrupted. Robin kept saying in his mind I love her, and Starfire kept saying in her mind do I still love him?

"Um, hello! Are you guys liked hypotized? You've been staring at each other for like days!" said Melanie.

"Oh, sorry for wasting your time. Bitch.." said Starfire saying the last part softly.

"Whatever." said Melanie.

"Hey Robin." said Starfire not looking at him in the eyes.

"Hey Star." replied Robin.

"Uh...how are you?" asked Starfire as looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Great." replied Robin. Robin looked at Starfire. She was still beautiful. Her emerald eyes were still the same, and her face just more beautiful.

"Star, how did you get here?" asked Beastboy.

"I took a plane. I live in Miami, Florida with all of my friends." said Starfire.

"Awesome! Florida! You got drunk?" asked Cyborg.

"Heck ya I did!" said Starfire proudly.

"Wow I could never see you drunk girl! Maybe we should go to clubs while you're here with us." said Cyborg amazed.

"How come you came back?" asked Raven.

"Why you didn't want me to?" Starfire replied back sounding a little hurt.

"No. It's just that, I never thought you would come back after what we did to you." said Raven.

"Oh, well my friend Chelsea told me to come back. So I did." said Starfire.

"Who's Chelsea?" asked Beastboy.

"I'll explain later about what I did and who I was living with later dude. Right now, I'm kinda hungry." said Starfire.

"We're eating pizza right now. Let's go!" said Beastboy.

"Starfire, we're glad you came back." said Raven.

"Thanks Rae. Anyways how are you and Beastboy doing?" asked Starfire. Raven's eyes went big. She never told anyone her feelings with Beastboy.

"How..how did you know?" asked Raven.

"Why, it's not true?" asked Starfire.

"No, I mean yes, but uh..Star." said Raven.

"Before I left, I had a feeling you guys had a "thing" for each other." said Starfire.

"To tell you the truth, I kinda do." said Raven.

"I knew it!" Starfire yelled.

"Shut up! I don't want anyone to know!" Raven said as she placed her hand on her mouth. Starfire just giggled.

"All righties then. Let's go eat!" said Starfire.

The Teen Titans walked with Starfire to go eat pizza. Starfire glanced at Robin. He barely said anything to her. Starfire just looked forward walked and talked with her old friends.

TT

At the Pizza Place...(yea I know that's lame.)

"That hit the spot!" yelled Cyborg.

"No! The veggie pizza did!" yelled Beastboy.

"Did not!" yelled Cyborg.

"Did too!" yelled Beastboy.

"Did not!" yelled Cyborg.

"Did too!" yelled Beastboy.

Starfire laughed. She remembered those times when Cyborg and Beastboy would all ways fight about meat and tofu.

"Wow, there still the same." said Starfire.

"Yup, those idiots are." replied Raven.

"Starfire which do you prefer the nasty tasting meat pizza or the super delicious veggie pizza?" asked Beastboy.

"I like both. My friend Jake and Bryan let me tried both so I eat both. Both of them are pretty good." said Starfire.

Cyborg and Beastboy's eyes were wide open. They have never met a another person that liked both veggie and meat pizza.

"So Star that fight with you and Fang was unbelieveable." said Robin.

"Thanks, but I bet you guys wold of beat him in a few minutes." said Starfire replying back.

"That was really amazing." said Raven.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" asked Beastboy.

"I went to highschool and I took martial arts. Then my friends helped me with new techniques. Like the tornado thingy I did? I learned that from Ryan. He came up with that one." replied Starfire.

"Starfire. You wanna go home now?" asked Cyborg.

"Like yea I do!" said Melanie.

"He wasn't asking you idiot." said Raven.

"Uh sure. We can talk there and I can explain all your questions." said Starfire.

"I brought my baby so we can go home faster." said Cyborg.

"I haven't rode that in a million years!" said Starfire.

"Well your time has come to ride it again." said Cyborg.

Starfire laughed. "Okay." she said.

As they were walking to the parking lot, Robin just thought of something.

"I wonder who's Ryan..." Robin wondered.

"Um there are only like five seats in this car. How are we gonna fit in?" asked Melanie.

"One of us is gonna have to fly there!" said Raven.

"And like who's that?" asked Melanie.

"You!" yelled Raven. The Teen Titans and Starfire all ran to the car and sped off leaving Melanie behind.

"Did they just like leave me?" asked Melanie.

Raven read her mind. "Idiot."

XxXx At the Tower XxXx

"Wow! It hasn't changed a bit!" said Starfire.

"Yea." said Robin as he was looking at Starfire.

The Teen Titans and Starfire got out of Cyborg's car as he parked it in the garage. As they all entered the tower, Starfire remembered so much memories such as her favorite beverage mustard, Raven meditating, Cyborg and Beastboy arguing, Her and Robin talking on the roof and a lot more things.

"Welcome home Star." said Robin.

"It's great to be back." said Starfire truthfully. She didn't know she would feel happy to see her old home.

"Anyways, I want you guys to see how my friends look like. So is it okay if I plug my laptop into your gigantic T.V.?" asked Starfire.

"Go ahead!" said Beastboy.

"Ugh, I'm like gonna go to bed. I don't wanna see snobby Starfire's little friends." Melanie said slutty.

"Then leave." said Raven.

"I will. Bye! I'll be in my room." said Melanie as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." said Starfire. Starfire found her belongings on the couch. She grabbed her laptop and started setting and hooking it up onto the T.V. She turned on her laptop and went to her pictures where all of her friends were on.

"Okay guys. Just sit down and look!" said Starfire.

The first picture was with all of her friends, Ryan, Chelsea, Jake, Bryan, and herself. They were all in their swimming outfits. The guys were wearing shorts while the girls were wearing bikinis. Robin was especially staring at Starfire's bikini. Her bikini was red. It showed off all of her curves, and her long legs. (If I was in Robin's mind I would of described more...)

"Okay, the guy that is in blue shorts that putting bunny ears to that other guy is Bryan. He's the one who helped me in my technology class and picking my first car! Bryan loves to eat meat and clean his beloved car He's also pretty athletic and strong." said Starfire.

"I wonder if his car can beat my baby!" said Cyborg.

"Maybe you guys can race someday." said Starfire as she chuckled.

"Okay the guy that was bunny eared by Bryan, the little blue guy, his name is Jake. Jake is tries to be funny, but he really isn't most of the time. He's a vegetarian too. He sometimes make me laugh. Jake likes to call himself the "ladies man" said Starfire.

"So I'm not the only one with colored skin!" said Beastboy while Starfire laughed.

"The girl with the black bikini with black hair and red streaks, her name is Chelsea. She's the one who offered me to join her team, "The Titans." Yea, I forgot to tell you that. I'm also on a team. Chelsea is a really fun person. She sometimes can express her emotions. She's been there for me all the way." said Starfire.

"That's nice." said Raven.

"The last member I want you guys to know about is Ryan. Ryan's the one with brown hair. He's the one with the red shorts on. Ryan has always made me felt safe. He is so caring. Ryan has always been there for me and helped me when times went wrong. He is also my boyfriend. My hott boyfriend." said Starfire.

When Robin heard Starfire said that. That word kept replaying in his head..boyfriend..boyfriend. boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend.

"He's your boyfriend!" said Robin a little too loud.

"Yea, we've been together for like a year I think." said Starfire.

"You have a boyfriend?" said Robin still bewildered.

"Yes?" said Starfire.

"Oh..." said Robin feeling sad.

"Why?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Nothing." said Robin.

"So these are your friends. They look pretty cool." said Cyborg.

"Somehow, I feel like their our twins or clones..." said Raven.

"I know Raven, but that blue guy is "not" green!" said Beastboy.

"Beastboy, the color green isn't blue that's why! Gosh..." said Raven as Beastboy chuckled.

"So you wanna see some pictures of us?" asked Starfire.

"Yea sure." said everyone except Robin.

"Yo Rob what's wrong?" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing.." said Robin as he gritted his teeth.

"You know Robin, if you want me to stop I can. It's not gonna kill me." said Starfire kindly.

"No, it's okay, go ahead." said Robin.

"Okay...let's move along!" said Starfire.

The next picture Starfire showed was Ryan and herself at the prom. Starfire had a long, blue, and strapless dress on, and a white scarf around her neck. Her hair was in a pony tail while two strands of her hair dangled in front of her face, and of course Ryan was in a tuxedo like all the other guys at the prom. One of Ryan's hand was around Starfire's waist and the other one was holding Starfire's hand. The background of their picture was a dark winter night with snow falling to the ground. On the bottom it said Winter Prom 2007. (Okay that's the only thing I could think of.)

"Wow Starfire, you look really great in that picture." Raven said.

"Girl, you look really fine!" said Cyborg as she gave Starfire a hive five.

"My little girl is all grown up!" Beastboy said as he took a tissue and blew her nose.

"Beastboy, she was never your little girl! She was taller than you when she was 15!" Cyborg said.

"Star, you look..er...look be..beautiful." Robin said shyly.

"Thanks guys. This was my prom when I was a senior. I just graduated this year!" said Starfire proudly.

"Well, late congratulations Starfire." said Raven.

"Outta highschool. Nicely done!" said Cyborg.

"Anyways, you wanna see some more pictures till the morning or night?" asked Starfire.

"Bring it!" yelled Cyborg.

"Hell yea I will!" Starfire replied back.

All night Starfire showed pictures of her and her friends. Some of them were at the bar, beach, and everywhere. She had funny pictures of her friends acting sad, mad, and funny. ( regular myspace pictures if you know what I'm talking about) One of the pictures got Robin mad though. It was Starfire and Ryan making out near the lockers. The Teen Titans figured that Starfire's friends are really close to her. One by one, each Teen Titans left, leaving Starfire and Robin alone for awhile.

"This one is when we were eating at In-N-Out. I don't know why I took a picture of us there, but it was really good there! The fries are so fresh!" said Starfire. Robin just chuckled. He couldn't believe this was the same Starfire he was in love with before Melanie came along. Robin really missed her when she was gone. He missed her naiveness and her cuteness, but Robin had to fall in love with a slut instead.

Starfire let out a yawn. "Um Robin, I'm gonna shut this thing down for awhile. Can you help me gather all the wires?" asked Starfire.

"Sure." replied Robin.

As they were picking and rolling the wires up, Starfire accidentally tripped on one of the wires, as she was falling, Robin caught her and they both fell on the floor leaving Robin on top of Starfire.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry Robin! This stupid wire made me fall." said Starfire.

"It's okay, it was no big deal." said Robin.

The two of them both realized how close their faces were touching. They could feel each other's breath on their skin. Robin kept saying in his mind she's so beautiful, she's so beautiful, she's so beautiful. Starfire kept saying in her I wish Robin was mine, but I have Ryan now. I can't be in love with two guys right? But I think I love Robin more. Robin and Starfire looked at each other straight into the eyes ( and mask), and both blushed.

Robin cleared his throat."Uh, I'll go get the rest of the wires." said Robin as he got off of Starfire.

"Thanks." replied Starfire. The two teens collected all of Starfire's stuff. While Robin was giving her her laptop, his hand touched her hand. They both blushed.

"Thanks again Robin, I could have done it without you." said Starfire.

"Your welcome. Where are you gonna sleep tonight?" asked Robin.

"If it's okay, I'll sleep in the common room on the couch." said Starfire.

"Okay, I'll go get the blankets and pillows."' said Robin.

"I'm gonna change into my pj's." said Starfire.

After Robin got the blankets and pillows, he returned to the common room seeing Starfire in the shortest short he has ever seen and a spaghetti strap shirt. His eyes grew really big seeing Starfire this hot.

"Are you okay?" asked Starfire.

"Ye..ye..yea." said Robin as his eyes traveled everywhere on her body.

"Okay. Thanks for the blankets Robin and for helping me out. I hope we will both enjoy me staying here for awhile." said Starfire.

"Once again, it's no problem, and yea of course all of us will enjoy you here again." said Robin.

"Night Robin, I'll see you laters." said Starfire.

"Night Star." replied Robin.

The two teens went to bed thinking the same thing as they both stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I was hers." said Robin.

"I wish I was his." said Starfire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holy Crap! Another long one! Sorry again! How'd you like this chapter? I worked super hard on this one! Sorry about that prom thingy. I never had one so I don't know what kind of theme it should have been! And about the pictures, it's like typical myspace stuff, and if u didn't get that sorry. You could ask me if u didn't understand. Plese review i would really appreciate if u did!


	11. Bye Bye Melanie!

Hey Guys. I guess this is my chapter...derr I already posted it! Please pray for my fren Allison, one of the bestest fren I could ever have. She's really sick. I would appreciate if you did. clears throat Anyways, Robin won't get Star that easily. Pfft. It will take awhile I guess... I mean Ryan is hot too! in my mind LoL. Thanks for the reviews guys. I love them! hugs all of you

This chapter is when Melanie will go AWAY!

Here's chappie 11!

Chappie 11

It was an early morning at the Teen Titans tower. Birds chirping, sunrise rising, and of course the Teen Titans and Starfire still sleeping, but four, mysterious figures were whispering on the T.V. screen in front of Starfire.

"She's so gonna get pissed!" yelled a little figure.

"On my count..one..two..three! Wakkkkkkey Wakkkkkkkkey Starfiiiiiire!" yelled the four figures.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Starfire as she fell flat on her face on the carpet.

"Owwie!" yelled Starfire as she rubbed her cheek.

The four figures just laughed. The four figures were actually Chelsea, Bryan, Ryan, and of course Jake.

"You idiots! Do you even know what time it is!" asked Starfire as she yelled. Starfire looked for the nearest clock and it said 5:55. "Ugh! It's too early and it's probably almost 9 o'clock there! It's called three hour difference! I'm still tired from the flight and from last night. I showed the Teen Titans your pictures on my laptop!" said Starfire as she yelled all her might.

"Well you didn't call like we told you to do when you arrived!" replied Chelsea.

"So it's your own damn fault." said Bryan. (I got that quote from Kyo Sohma in Furuba)

"Whatever." said Starfire as she climbed back onto the couch pulling the covers over her body and putting her pillow on top of her head so she couldn't hear her idiotical friends.

"Hehe." Chelsea laughed a little. Chelsea's eyes began to glow red. A red glow began to wrap Starfire's waist.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Starfire once again as Starfire lifted her from the couch so that she was floating in the air. Her friends just laughed at her and soon Starfire laughed along with them.

"Okay, okay guys." said Starfire as she calmed down. "I'm sorry I didn't call you back my faggots and bitch. (I do that to my frenz) "How did you find out how to contact me through the Teen Titan's T.V. screen or whatever it's called? " asked Starfire.

"Well we found out how to reach you by your cell phone. We saw the location of where you were. So we tried to find the nearest contact to yourself and here we are." said Chelsea. ( I made that all up.)

"Aww were you guys already missing me?" asked Starfire.

We did, but mostly your boyfriend here did! He was like: what will they do to her? What if they hurt her? Do you think Robin will be a jackass to her? Should I come get her?" Ugh your boyfriend was getting on my nerves!" Chelsea said.

"And mine." said Bryan.

"Diddo!" said Jake.

"Idiot. Diddo?" asked Chelsea. ( I always say Diddo anyways)

"Diddo, ditto is a pokemon!" (if you seen pokemon you should knoe)Jake said as he laughed. "I crack myself up."

"But not us!" Bryan said.

"Haha good one." said Jake sarcastically.

"Hey Babe." said Ryan.

"Hey sweetie." replied Starfire.

"I've missed you so much! I didn't even wanna hug Jake." said Ryan.

"Hey! I heard that!" said Jake, but was mouth covered by Chelsea's hand.

"Psst. They're having a moment here!" said Chelsea.

"Hehe I knew that! Just wanted to interfere!" replied Jake as he acidentally held Chelsea's hand. As they both realized what they were doing they let go and blushed furiously, especially Chelsea's.

"Oh! Chelsea! You held his hand!" said Bryan.

"Shut up." replied Chelsea.

"Anyways!" shouted Ryan to stop the conversation with his friends.

"How are you? Are you hurt?" asked Ryan.

"No, not at all. The Teen Titans treated me to eat at the pizza place where we use to eat." said Starfire.

"Okay that's good. Just wanted to make sure." said Ryan.

"I'll be fine sweetie." replied Starfire.

"Awwwwwwww!" said Bryan and Jake while Starfire and Ryan blushed.

"I gotta go now! We probably woke up everyone here!" said Starfire.

"True..with our loudness!" said Chelsea.

"I gotta go. Bye Bye!" said Starfire.

"Bye Star." said everyone.

"I love you." said Ryan.

"I love you too." replied Starfire as the screen went off. After Starfire heard Ryan say "I love you" she felt guilty about thinking If she loved Robin.

"I don't love Robin. He is a jackass Starfire. I love Ryan not Robin spandex boy." said Starfire to herself. (Sorry about the spandex boy!) Hmmm...maybe I should go on the roof or something. The sunrise is gonna come up anyways." Starfire thought. She started walking to the hallway.

Robin's Pov

"Ahhhhhhh!" someone screamed which made Robin wake up.

"Starfire!" I yelled.

I ran as quickly as I can to see what was happening. I just noticed that I was running with my boxers and my tight, sleeveless shirt.I was about to enter the common room till I heard voices.

"Is Robin being a jackass?" I heard.

"Hey!" I said to myself.

I also heard someone say diddo. Isn't it ditto? I mean he's a pokemon and all. I thought to myself. My back was on the wall. I peeped my head out of the cornera little have a closer look. I saw Starfire talking to four other people. I guess these are her friends in Florida I thought. Then I saw a guy who had dark brown hair and black eyes. He was smiling charmingly to Starfire.

"Hey Babe." he said.

That made me pissed! Nobody deserves to call Starfire a babe!

"Hey sweetie." I head Starfire replied back.

My jaw opened widely. Starfire replied back to this guy who called her a babe. This is probably her boyfriend, Ryan. I sighed. Wow, he's probably the luckiest guy in the universe to have a girlfriend like that, and i'm jealous of that.You can never find a girl like that. I heard that Starfire had to go because she thought she woke us up. Pfft. She should hear Beastboy snore. It keeps me up all the time. I heard Starfire and Ryan say I love you. I sighed again. I wish I can say that to her. I put my back against the wall and sat on the floor with my legs stretched out.

XxXx End Of Robin's PoV XxXx

"Yea I'm gonna go watch the sunrise now. It's now 6:15 in the freaking morning." Starfire said.

Starfire didn't watch where she was going and tripped on Robin's leg.

"Whoa!" yelled Starfire.

"Ow!" yelled Robin. Robin saw Starfire and caught her right in time. His arm circled her slim waist.

"You okay?" asked Robin.

"Fine." said Starfire. As soon as she felt Robin's arm around her waist, she stood up trying to get out of his arms.

"Why are you awake this early?" asked Starfire.

"I heard a scream." Robin replied back.

"Oh..sorry about that." said Starfire. "Did I wake you up?" she asked. .

"It's okay, and it's okay that you woke me up too. It wasn't a big deal. I would wake up earlier than this because of Beastboy's snore anyways." said Robin. Starfire laughed a little.

"I miss her laugh." Robin thought.

"Anyways, I was just about to go to the roof. You wanna come?" asked Starfire.

"Sure." replied Robin.

The two teens went up to see the sunrise. As soon as they got there,the sunrise was beautiful it was above the ocean with yellow and orange mixed together. The sun's reflection was on the ocean, sparkling beautifully while a breeze was playing with the grass. (Can you picture that?)

Starfire inhaled and exhaled, smelling the fresh air. "Wow, it's so beautiful." said Starfire.

"Yea I know. The sunrises make me peaceful sometimes. I don't know why though." said Robin as she looked at Starfire.

They both walked to the edge of the tower while their legs were dangling in the air. Robin looked at Starfire. A breeze played with her hair which made her hair flapped. Her eyes were dazzling emerald. When she looked down on the ocean to see the sun's reflected, her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Beautiful..." whispered Robin.

"Huh?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing." Robin said as he turned his head towards the sun.

"Okay..." said Starfire.

Starfire remembered all the memories she had here on the roof. Like the time when she was about to leave Titans Tower because she thought everyone seemed to like Blackfire more. She remembered when Robin told her "no one can ever replace you." She also remembered how many times Robin and her would watch the sunrises and sunsets together. This is where she also left when Robin harshly yelled at her, called her a bitch, and loved Melanie. Starfire just sighed.

"Star, something wrong?" asked Robin.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I haven't been here in a long time you know. Memories just come back to me." said Starfire.

"I see." said Robin.

XxXx An hour and a half later...XxXx

"Hmm it's already 8:00. Robin I think I'm gonna go now. Okay?" said Starfire.

"Already? Wow. Time flew by." said Robin. "While you're staring at a goddess." he thought.

"Well then see you later." Starfire said as she walked to the door.

"Later." said Robin, and with that Starfire left Robin all alone on the roof.

XxXx With Starfire..XxXx

"Geez. That was quick. I felt kinda refreshed." said Starfire to herself. Starfire walked into the common room and saw that her blankets that Robin gave her were messy.

"Maybe I should sleep for one more hour." Starfire thought. Starfire jumped into bed, pulled the covers over her body and went to sleep again.

XxXx An hour later...XxXx

Starfire smelled bacon, pancakes, eggs, and tofu. She started to pen her eyes slowly and saw everyone at the table.

"Ugh. What time is it?" asked Starfire.

"It's 9:00." said Raven.

"I only slept for an hour? A new record.." said Starfire.

"Hey Star! You want some breakfast?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure, just lemme fold these blankets." said Starfire. Starfire folded her blankets neatly and placed them at the edge of the couch. Starfire strectched and yawn. Everyone was still in their pajamas so she decided not to change. She walked to the table with the others.

"Morning everyone." said Starfire.

"Back at ya lil lady." said Cyborg.

"Morning!" yelled Beastboy cheerfully.

"Ditto. Beastboy why are you so cheery?" asked Raven.

"Because I want Star to try my tofu eggs!" said Beastboy.

"Whatever." said Raven.

"Here's a plate Star." said Beastboy.

"Pass them over B.B." said Starfire. Beastboy passed Starfire his tofu eggs. Starfire got two tofu eggs and placed it on her plate.

"Thanks." said Starfire.

"You're welcome." said Beastboy.

"Hey Star. You want some normal bacon?" asked Cyborg.

"Yea sure why not." said Starfire as Cyborg placed two bacons on her plate.

Robin finally came in for breakfast with Melanie. He walked to the table and grabbed the original. Two pancakes, three bacons, and two eggs. Melanie just walked to the table eating nothing while glaring at Starfire.

"Morning Rob. Melanie." said Cyborg.

"Morning." replied Robin while Melanie kept glaring at Starfire.

The Teen Titans ate their breakfast peacefully, but Melanie just kept glaring at Starfire the whole time.

"Dude. What's your problem?" asked Starfire

"Number one, don't call me like dude. And you're the problem." said Melanie coldy.

"Wow...that's new. I thought it was you all along even before I left." said Starfire smirking.

"Excuse me?" asked Melanie as she stood.

"Nothing bitch!" said Starfire as she also stood.

"You wanna go fight?" asked Starfire.

"Heck yea I do slut!" said Melanie.

"Okay, let's make a deal then..whore. If I win you get to leave the Teen Titans tower and never I mean "never" come back!" yelled Starfire. "If it's okay with you guys." said Starfire as she looked at the Teen Titans. They just nodded their heads furiously.

"But if I win...you have to obey every single thing I tell you to do, no matter you don't like to." said Melanie.

"Like that will be the day..." Starfire said.

"Well that day is like now!" yelled Melanie.

"I'll be up on the roof to kick your ass." said Melanie.

"Bring it! I'll see you in an hour on the roof!" yelled Starfire.

"Okay. Just be there or big square." said Melanie. ( I know, that's old)

"Yea..whatever." said Starfire. Melanie just walked out of the common room.

"Whoa Star I never knew I see you fight and call someone a bitch!" said Raven amazed.

"Yea, I'm not a "goody" girl anymore guys. Guys are you sure if I win, you want her out?" said Starfire.

"Yes!" yelled all of them especially Robin.

"But Robin, she's your girlfriend." said Starfire.

"Yea, my snobby girlfriend." said Robin.

"Oh okay.." said Starfire. "Well guys, I gotta go get ready. See you laters." said Starfire.

"Okay." said all of them as Starfire left.

"Wow she's really gonna kick Melanie's ass." said Cyborg.

"Yea, and I can't wait." said Raven smiling at the thought of Melanie finally gone.

XxXx An Hour later XxXx

The teen Titans were on the roof waiting for the fight to begin with Starfire and Melanie. Starfire was in jean shorts and a light green sleeveless yellow top that said "get out of my way." Melanie on the other hand was wearing tight jean shorts that her legs can barely move, and a pink tube top. The fight was gonna begin in five minutes. Starfire was stretching her arms and legs out. She was also doing a few kicks, punches, and gymnastics moves. Melanie was just sitting down on the side of the roof doing her nails.

"Melanie.Is.An.Idiot." said Raven.

"I know, but look at Star!" said Cyborg. "She looks pumped!"

"Dude she looks like she's about to kill!" said Beastboy.

"Who do you think will win Robbie?" asked Cyborg.

"Starfire.." said Robin softly. He had to say it softly because his girlfriend was right in front of him

"Duh." said Raven as she rolled her eyes.

XxXx After those 5 minutes XxXx

Starfire and Melanie were in the middle of the roof. Starfire looked ready and confident while Melanie looked of course snobby and idiotical as always.

"Okay, the rules of the game. The first one to be knocked out will be the loser and the one standing is of course the winner! It's that simple." said Cyborg.

"I think we like know who the winner is techno weirdo!" yelled Melanie (sorry Cyborg fans)

"Can't wait till your ass is out of here you little whore." said Cyborg.

"On three..one..two..three!" yelled Raven.

Melanie of made the first move of shooting lasers out of her eyes. Starfire dodged it by jumping up in the air. She spinned kicked Melanie's mouth. Melanie fell back, but soon got on to her feet. Melanie ran up to Starfire and tried to punch and kick her everytime she had the chance, but apparently she missed all of them. Starfire's agility was too quick for her. Starfire punched her right in the stomach really hard which made Melanie scream.

"Why you.." said Melanie, but was interrupted by Starfire's powerful Starbolts. All the Teen Titans were amazed with her skills. Melanie flew to Starfire and hit her with her laser. It hit part of Starfire's leg. Starfire didn't care. She still had enough strength to finish her off. Starfire did a back hand stand. Her foot hit Melanie's jaw and nose. There was a loud crack! Melanie's nose began to bleed. She stood still covering her nose. This was Starfire's chance. She went up to Melanie and slapped her face many times.

"You bitch! You thought you could beat me! Well you can't! I'm a way better person than you!" Starfire kicked Melanie in the knees which made her fall. "You took away everything from me! My best friends, my life, and especially the person who understood me! Well I've been wanting to do thisfor a long time." Starfire kicked her back which made her roll. Starfire flew high up in the air. Agreen fireball was coming quickly to Melanie. Starfire came charging with all of her might. The green fireball came closer and closer.

"Hiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!" Starfire screamed as she hit Melanie. Melanie screamed. After the fireball was gone, there was a hole in the roof with Melanie in it looking painful. Starfire was just standing in front of her smirking. She bent down a little to whisper something in her ear. Melanie shivered with fear.

"This is what you get for stealing the one I love. Now go away." Starfire whispered. Starfire got up and walked towards the amazed Teen Titans. They were shocked to see her fight roughly.

"I finished her off. Sorry if you thought that fight sucked guys." said Starfire.

"Thanks Star." said Raven.

"Way to Star!" yelled Beastboy as he high fived her.

"Thanks Beastboy." replied Starfire.

"Thanks for making hell go away!" Cyborg said happily as he hugged her.

Starfire saw Robin. He smiled happily. Not only she got rid of Melanie, but now he knew she was a strong, powerful girl.

"You okay Robin that I kicked your girlfriend's...ass..er..butt?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine. That was really amazing Star! Your agility, power, and skills! They're all amazing!" said Robin amazed with her skills.

"Thanks." said Starfire.

Melanie limped to the Teen Titans and Starfire. She put a hand on her shoulder, but didn't fight.

"You're a much better person than I am anyways." said Melanie as she went downstairs to pack all her things.

"Okay...Anyways! Let's go eat out! My treat!" yelled Starfire.

"All right!" said Cyborg.

"Thanks Star." said Raven.

"Diddo." said Beastboy.

"Okay! Thanks Starfire. We owe you." said Robin.

"It's okay. You guys served me when I came from the airport." said Starfire.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. Starfire felt butterflies in her stomach and so did Robin. After realizing what they were doing they both blushed and walked downstairs to eat out.

TT

Here you go guys! I loved this! Melanie is now Bye Bye! LoL! I am so evil! Sorry if the fighting scene sucked. I liked it when I made Starfire's friends woke her up! Well please Review!


	12. Freakin Long Chapter Part 3!

XxXx

XxXx Still at the Pizza Parlor...XxXx

"That was good pizza.." said Beastboy.

"Ditto." said Starfire.

"Bllllurrrrrrrrrrp!" Cyborg burped.

"Ugh Cyborg, stop smelling up the whole damn place." said Robin. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Exuse me Daddy!" said Cyborg politely, teasing Robin.

"I am not your daddy! If you're my son, then Beastboy's my dog and Raven is the bad auntie who likes to hit you with something!" yelled Robin. (I got this from Ice Age the Melt Down)

"Then who's your wife?" asked Cyborg slyly.

"Yea!" said Raven and Beastboy, agreeing with Cyborg's comment.

"Star!...er..um..I..I don't know." said Robin nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"Huh? Who said my name?" asked Starfire as she finally joined the conversation.

"Robin. He wants you to be the mommy and he wants to be the daddy of the family!" Cyborg said as he looked at Robin who was giving him the I-so-wanna-kill-you look. Starfire was wide eyed.

"Um Robin? I'm already with someone if you're thinking about that." said Starfire.

"It's not like that!" said Robin quickly, but disagreed as he saw Starfire looked a little hurt.

"Oh..I see." said Starfire.

"Dammit! I wish it was like that! Why do I have to be such a dumbass?" Robin asked himself.

"Anyways!" yelled Beastboy changing the subject.

"Anyways what?" asked Raven.

"Let's...uh...let's go to the arcade or something!" said Beastboy thinking of an idea.

"Good suggestion. Let's go!" said Cyborg. "To the Cyborg-mobile!"

"God that sounded so gay." said Raven.

"What I'm just imitating Bat Man. The "Bat-Mobile." said Cyborg.

"I'm surrounded by idiots.." said Raven. "Robin, Starfire! Come on." They both looked at each other and nodded.

XxXx To the Arcade...or Mall XxXx

Cyborg drove his what he calls "baby" to the arcade. Robin was just staring at the window, looking at the buildings. Starfire did the same thing too. A song came up on the radio...

"So we're going to an arcade in the mall?" asked Starfire.

"Yea. We can look at hot chicks over there who wanna check me out!" said Beastboy showing off his non-muscles.

"Who would wanna check you out B.B.?" asked Cyborg.

"The ladies. I'm a total chic magnet!" said Beastboy.

"In your dreams..." said Raven.

The Teen Titans and Starfire (remember she's not a teen titan anymore if you guys got irritated by that) arrived at the parking lot. There were cars everywhere. BMWs, Porsches, Mercedes, Ferraris, and Lamborghinis with nice rims.

"Damn, is this like the "rich" mall or something?" asked Starfire.

"Yea, people here are loaded here Star." said Cyborg.

"I can see that! I mean these cars! They're beautiful, but mine is so hotter than that!" said Starfire loftily bragging.

"You have a car already? Girl you should of told me!" said Cyborg.

"I have it back home. Maybe someday I'll bring it here and we'll race to see which one is better!" said Starfire. Cyborg laughed.

"All right. It's on! For the future!" said Cyborg.

The Teen Titans entered the Mall. Of course it was taken over by the teenagers. Robin saw couples holding hands, hugging, and kissing. He sighed. He wished it was him and Starfire doing that.

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Starfire. They started walking inside and Starfire accidentally bumped into one girl.

"We'll meet you at the arcade peeps!" said Beastboy as he, Robin, and Cyborg ran to the Arcade.

"Boys.." said Starfire and Raven. They both laughed as they said the same thing.

"Sorr..." Starfire was interrupted by that girl.

"Watch it red head freak." said the girl.

"I take that back now." said Starfire. "And no I won't watch it whore. You're just there texting on your damn cell phone."

"Uh like who cares? My cell phone is hot. I came to the mall to show it off." said the girl shoving it in front of Starfire's face.

"Wow what a pointless way to come to the mall..." said Raven.

"It's not pointless goth girl." said the girl.

"Don't you dare call my friend a goth girl." said Starfire.

"Goth.Girl. Red. Head." said the girl in a slutty way.

"Give me that damn cell phone." said Starfire. She grabbed it away from her hands and threw it on the floor. She destroyed it with her laser eyes and exploded.

"My nails!" said the slut.

"Do you want this to happen to you?" asked she held her cell phone in her face.

"No..no! I'm going! Daddy!" said the girl and ran to her "daddy."

"That was great Star. That's really good. Defending yourself and me. Thanks by the way. I don't really like to be called goth girl. I'm just..just..different. People don't see that in me except you and the other Teen Titans."

"Your welcome Rae. I don't let anyone hurt one of my friend." said Starfire truthfully.

"So you're considering me as your friend now? After I hanged out with Melanie the bitch instead of you?" asked Raven.

"Yea Raven. Once a friend, always a friend." said Starfire.

"Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?" asked Raven smiling a bit. Starfire just laughed.

"Maybe..Maybe not!" said Starfire. Raven punched Starfire playfully on her arm.

"You will always be my older sister." said Starfire.

"God Starfire! Stop making me emotional!" yelled Raven as some of the trash cans blew up.

"You can always replace Blackfire!" said Starfire, wishing Blackfire wasn't really her sister.

"We better get going." said Raven. The two once again friends walked to the arcade. "Hey have you talked to Blackfire lately since you banished her from Tamaran?" asked Raven.

"Hell no! I will never ever "ever" talk to her again after she almost made me get married to some green jello! Now every time I looked at a damn jello, it reminds me of him!" said Starfire as they both continued to walk. Raven just laughed.

"You know he was one cute guy Star." said Raven teasing her.

"Shut up Rae!" said Starfire. "I know you think B.B. is hot! You have the hots for him too!" said Starfire.

"Hey! How did we get from jello to Beastboy?" asked Raven.

"Well they're both green." said Starfire.

"True..." said Raven as she laughed more with Starfire. Raven and Starfire walked to the arcade. They saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy's eyes glued to a game. The boys saw Starfire and Raven coming.

"Dude what took you so long?" asked Beastboy still not taking his eyes off the game.

"We were just talking to each other like we did a few years ago." said Raven.

"Yea. Raven and I had girl-to-girl talk. I mean she needs female companion ship too! She's stuck with you guys." said Starfire. Raven and Starfire still saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy's eyes still glued to the game.

"Starfire, let's go somewhere else to talk. It's too loud over here." said Raven.

"Okay." replied Starfire.

"Wow their that addicted?" asked Starfire.

"Yea. You should see them at home!" said Raven shaking her head. "Boys."

"I know. They're all the same. Just like Ryan, Bryan, and Jake back in my place. Those idiots they called me this morning just to wake me up." said Starfire.

"Ha. Really?" asked Raven.

"Really." replied Starfire.

"How are your friends anyways?" asked Raven.

"They're okay I guess. They haven't killed each other yet." said Starfire.

"Ha. I see. Starfire, how did you join that team anyways?" asked Raven.

"Oh, well remember when I left?" asked Starfire.

"Yea, it's that son of a bitch Robin's fault." said Raven.

"Yea it is his fault, but anyways, I went to the airport to leave Jump City to arrive in Miami, Florida. When I got into the plane, this girl with black hair and red streaks started talking to me and asked me to joining her team. That girl I talked to is my best friend Chelsea. When I arrived to Miami, she took me to her house, or should I say mansion, I met her other friends, Ryan, Bryan, and Jake. After that day, we became friends and fought as a team." said Starfire

"I see now. Your friends must be great then?" asked Raven as Starfire nodded.

"Yea." said Starfire.

"Ryan is like Robin isn't he? Kind and a great fighter right?" asked Raven.

"Well kinda except that Robin is a jerk and he isn't." said Starfire.

"Starfire, I have to ask you a question." said Raven.

"Okay, ask." said Starfire.

"Are you still in love with Robin?" asked Raven. Starfire was found dumbstruck. Did she or did she not? Starfire loved Robin since the day the met, but after that day he yelled at her, she wasn't sure anymore since she met Ryan.

"I..I..don't..uh..know." said Starfire stuttering.

"Starfire, I think you still do." said Raven.

"Raven. I don't know. Ever since that day Robin yelled at me, I was so angry with him." said Starfire.

"Starfire just give him another chance." said Raven.

"Remember Raven? I'm with Ryan." said Starfire.

"You're with Ryan, but I know deep inside, you still love Robin." said Raven. Starfire sighed.

"Raven. I don't really wanna talk about it right now." said Starfire.

"Okay Star. Just tell me when you wanna talk about it." said Raven. Starfire just nodded. "Let's go back to those idiots now." Starfire and Raven walked back to the other Teen Titans.

"We're back." said Raven.

"You left?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes Beastboy we did! Geez. You guys don't notice anything when you're into your "world". Starfire said.

"That's our job!" said Cyborg.

"Hey guys do you wanna play DDR?" asked Robin. (DDR is Dance Dance Revolution with all these arrows and you have to step on them on this board thingy. It's hard to explain.)

"Sure." said Starfire.

"Whatever." replied Raven.

"I'm gonna get my groove on!" said Beastboy.

"When you say it like that B.B. it doesn't sound like you are." said Cyborg laughing.

"Shut up Robo man!" said Beasboy.

The Teen Titans and Starfire walked towards the DDR board. They saw other people already playing it. They looked like professionals, never missing a single move. When they were done dancing, they glared at Starfire and her ex-teammates.

"This is our game. Back off dorks." said one kid.

"Hell no it's not punk!" yelled Robin.

"Back off bird boy." said the kid.

"Is that a threat?" asked Robin.

"No, it's a damn greeting card." said the kid.

"Why I oughta.." said Robin cracking his knuckles.

"Robin let me take care of this." said Starfire. "What's your name?"

"The name's Drew, cutie .Part of my crew is Lizzie and Kyle. I'm the DDR king. If you wanna play you gotta beat me." said Drew.

"Yea!" said Lizzie.

"Uh huh." said Kyle.

"Don't call me cutie." said Starfire.

"Feisty, just the way I like it." said Drew smirking.

"Great another guy like you. Well anyways I'll beat you in DDR and you'll let me friends actually play it. And if I beat you, you and your "crew" you call will have your asses out of here." said Starfire.

"Hmm, but if I win, I get to make out with you for the whole week." said Drew.

"Okay deal." said Starfire smiling." Robin was shocked. What if Starfire loses? She has to kiss this asshole for one whole week!

"Uh Starfire.." said Robin.

"Let her do her thang Rob. I'm pretty sure she has the skills for it." said Cyborg.

"Yea." said Raven.

"Okay Dokay!" said Beastboy.

"Okay cutie. It's on." said Drew. Starfire and Drew got onto the DDR board. Starfire started strectching her arms and legs before the game. The Teen Titans can tell she was getting warmed up. She was doing this before beating up Melanie.

"This song better be up beat, I am so not gonna do a love song." said Starfire.

"It's not, cutie." said Drew still smirking. Drew chose a song, and started playing it.

Dinamite Rave (B4 Za Beat Mix)

Go, go, go, go...

C'mon everybody and get on the floor, yeah

Techno, rave  
It's time to make a stand  
N pave the way some might say  
Let it go, stay with the flow  
Stay on beat, move your feet  
On concrete  
Or on the dance floor  
You want more than I'll give you more  
If it's too hardcore  
Let me know  
I stop the show  
Then bring it back to be exact  
At 12 o'clock rock the spot  
It's too damn hot  
They told me so  
Dynamite rave  
It's on the down low  
Use your inner glow  
To make a move shown prove  
The man with the lisp  
Sounds so crisp  
When you can see me on TV  
On the radio  
Hear me blow

Starfire and Drew never missed one step! It was unbelievable. Starfire was doing great! The Teen Titans were amazed with Starfire. She started doing a handstand. One hand was on the middle of the board. Her body was spinning, so her hands were touching the arrows! It was unbelievable. (I've actually seen someone do that!) Starfire got back up on her feet and proudly smiled at Drew who looked nervous.

I don't wanna give up  
We're gonna have a party  
Have a really great time  
Yeah! Yeah! Just feel the beat  
Listen to the music and feel that beat

"Go Starfire! Woo woo!" yelled Cyborg.

"Go STarfffireeeeeeeeee!" yelled Beastboy.

"Hooray." said Raven softly, but felt very happy for her friend.

Robin just kept staring at her. She was doing a great job. He was staring at Starfire the whole time. A crowd came to see the commotion in the arcade. The crowd started to notice who the red headed girl was. It was Starfire! So the whole crowd started shouting: Go Starfire! Go Starfire! Go Starfire!

Aii-yai-yeah

Jump jump do your thing  
This be the bomb  
Try to sing  
Narrator king  
Spread your wings  
Make your head ring  
To this song  
All night long  
Jack your body  
To this party  
Feel the pain  
When you strain  
Don't be frame  
Please don't stop  
Until you drop

I don't wanna give up  
We're gonna have a party  
Have a really great time  
Yeah! Yeah! Just feel the beat  
Listen to the music and feel that beat

Starfire finished off by facing the crowd with her feet landing on the right and left arrow with her hands up in the air doing a peace sign. The crowd and the Teen Titans started clapping.

"Go Starfire!" yelled Cyborg.

"I bet you won Star." said Robin.

"We'll see!" yelled Drew. The results came up on the screen. Drew had a "A", but Starfire had a "A+"! Starfire faced Drew with her hands on her hips, looking very superior.

"Well, well, well I won Drew." said Starfire. "Now it's time for your ass to get out of the damn arcade!" she yelled.

"O..Okay! Let's go!" yelled Drew as he yelled at his crew.

"Yes sir!" said Lizzie and Kyle as they ran off.

"Starfire! Starfire! Starfire!" yelled the crowd.

"Let's go guys." said Starfire.

"Yea! Before the whole world comes!" said Beastboy.

"Ditto." said Raven.

"Okay." said Robin.

"Home it is! Let's go!" said Cyborg.

The Teen Titans and Starfire walked to the T-Car and went to Titans Tower

XxXx Arriving at home XxXx

"Starfire that was the bomb!" yelled Beastboy as they other teammates and Starfire walked into the common room.

"Thanks. Dance Dance Revolution is my thing! I love doing it! Maybe next time we can go into a club and I bet I could beat anyone in a dance contest." said Starfire.

"Yea! We can go into another club another time." said Cyborg going into the frigerator to get a can of soda.

"Hey Rob. Want one?" asked Cyborg.

"Yea. Orange soda." said Robin.

"Rae, B.B. Star?" asked Cyborg.

"No it's okay." said Raven.

"I'll bet soy milk." said Beastboy.

"Yea. Orange Soda." said Starfire.

"You like Organge soda too?" asked Robin.

"Yea! It's so delicious!" said Starfire.

"Better than mustard?" asked Robin raising an eyebrow.

"Hey don't go there!" said Starfire. Robin and Starfire just laughed.

"They still have chemistry." whispered Cyborg to Raven and Beastboy. They both nodded.

"We know." Beastboy and Raven whispered back.

"Hey Star? Do you wanna work out in the gym tomorrow?" asked Robin.

"Uh sure. I'll just get another wake up call by my friends again." said Starfire smiling. Robin just chuckled.

"Okay. 6 o'clock sharp." said Robin.

"All righty." said Starfire as she drunk her orange soda.

"Wow it's already 8:45! Time flew by when Starfire was kicking ass." said Beastboy.

"Yea. It's fun to do so." said Starfire. "I'm gonna change into my p.j's now."

"Okay." said Raven as Starfire left.

"Wait does she know where she placed her luggage?" asked Raven.

"Um where's my luggage?" asked Starfire as she came back into the common room.

"It's in your old room." said Raven.

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks Rae." said Starfire as she left.

"Welcome." said Raven.

Cyborg sighed. "Wow that girl has got some talent! Fighting and dancing! I wonder what's next? Martial arts like bird boy over here?" asked Cyborg.

"Shut up Cyborg." said Robin as Cyborg gave him a noggie on his head. After Cyborg was done, Robin's hair was all messed up.

"Cyborg! Guys is my hair okay?" asked Robin.

Beastboy just nodded as he tried to hide his laughter while Raven just nodded smiling. Starfire just came back with a spaghetti strap pink shirt and short shorts.

"Looking good Star." said Cyborg.

"As always." said Starfire smiling. "What are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably beat Beastboy in video games." said Cyborg shrugging.

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Beastboy.

"Who didn't?" asked Raven.

"The world..." said Robin.

"You're on!" said Beastboy.

"Hell yea I am too!" said Cyborg as both of them rushed to the huge T.V.

"Um I'm gonna go to my room now. Night." said Raven.

"Night." said everyone.

"I think I'm gonna go to the roof now." said Starfire.

"Okay." said Robin as Starfire left.

"Psst. Dude go after her!" yelled Cyborg.

"Go to your game RoBo man." said Robin.

"It's on start idiot." said Cyborg.

"Robin go to her now!" yelled Beastboy.

"Ugh, okay guys I will go to her." said Robin as he left.

"Woot Woot Robin!" yelled Cyborg.

"Okay it's on now Cy! Press start again!" said Beastboy.

"It's on grass stain!" yelled Cyborg.

XxXx On the Roof with Starfire and now Robin XxXx

Starfire was just reading Fruits Basket volume 12. She would read for awhile and look up into the stars where the moon shined like the sun. (tell me that's not confusing..) Robin finally came up on the roof. He saw Starfire looking beautiful as always. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Mind if I join?" asked Robin.

"Not at all. It's not my roof." said Starfire. Robin just sat down. He noticed Starfire was reading some book. She seemed to be reading it backwards.

"Starfire why are you reading it from left to right and not right to left?" asked Robin.(In English you would be reading it from the back to the front. Like beginning is in the back and end is in the front.)

"Oh! It's Japanese or also know as manga! This book is one of my favorites. It's Fruits Basket. I"m on volume 12 right now. Volume 13 is coming out this month. (it's true!) In Japan you read it from left to right see." said Starfire putting her book in front of Robin to see what she was talking about.

"Oh I see. Who's your favorite character in Fruits Basket?" asked Robin.

"Oh I like them all! But, I like the three main characters. Tohru is such a sweet girl. Kyo is always pissed, but then again he can be kind. Yuki is really nice to everyone and helps everyone out. But I can't decide on the couple though. Tohru and Kyo, or Tohru and Yuki still. I'll find out which one can be with Tohru later. Right now, Rin Sohma is calling Yuki Sohma a piece of shit." said Starfire. "Am I talking a lot?"

"No! No it's okay. You should hear Beastboy talk. He can talk on forever." said Robin. Starfire just laughed which made Robin chuckle.

"Yea Beastboy will always be the same as always." said Starfire.

"Yea.." said Robin staring at Starfire.

"Don't you just love the stars?"asked Starfire.

"Yea they're beautiful. Just like you." said Robin whispering the last part.

The two teens sat on the roof all night. Starfire started to get drowsy. She landed on Robin's lap and fell asleep. Robin just stared at her. He didn't move her. He just left her on his lap. He put her hair behind her eyes and stared at her face. Robin felt completed with Starfire. He felt this feeling he never felt with Melanie. Melanie was nothing but a fake, but Starfire was a real person whose personality is unbelievable. Robin smiled at the thought of him being together with Starfire, but the only problem was of course her boyfriend Ryan. Robin was so jealous of him, but he couldn't blame him. After all, he was in love with Melanie at that time, not her. Robin sighed. He wish he could stay like this forever. Robin bent down to Starfire's ear.

"I love you Starfire." whispered Robin.

"I love you too...Robin..." whispered Starfire back. Robin was wide-eyed. Did she just whisper back I love you to Robin? Robin shook his head. Of course not. That could never happen. Only in his dreams...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Guys! This is my second try. The first had to much spelling errors. My word whatever wasn't working! Sorry about the DDR song! I couldn't pick one! I don't know this song so if it's a slow song sorry! It's suppose to be up beat! This Chapter was between Raven and Starfire's friendship. They're friends now okay people? I made Starfire read Fruits Basket! That line about Rin and Yuki is true! She did call him a piece of shit! LoL. I can't decide on the couple though! Yuki and Tohru or Tohru and Kyo! So somebody has to get me into one of them okay! If you didn't get the part about the moon shining like the sun, it's okay...LoL. Sorry about the spelling grammar. Well I hoped you like this chappie! Love you all!

P.S. I love Robin and Starfire! clears throat Please Review!


	13. A Talk With Consciences

Hey guys again! Sorry for not updating! I am totally ADDICTED. I mean ADDICTED to Kingdom Hearts 2! It's so kewl! Sora and Kaira are my favorite people! I think I like them as a couple too! To the people who know Kingdom Hearts: I love Kaira's hair! It's so cute! I think I'm gonna cut it like that...LoL. I was at the Beast's Castle! Dude Anger management! LoL I can see Beastboy saying that! Right now I'm going to the leaf flag country: CANADA! I already typed this up, but I just don't have connection in this hotel! That's why I haven't updated.

And that Japanese Book thing...Okay you read from right to left, but the pages like when u start at the beginning you start at the back. Left to right. If you're confused its okay. If you understand, thank u for understanding! LoL

Sorry for the cliffy? Somebody said it's like teasing that person. Sorry for teasing!

Once again, it's a Robin and Starfire story. I won't make Starfire break Ryan's heart I guess. I think I know what I'm gonna write. You'll see what will happen!

Reviews of the Day!

TitanGirlzRox:

I LOVE DDR! me and my bro and sis play it all the time. I beat them most of the time, but they do beat me on rare times. anyway

Favorite lines,

"Wow what a pointless way to come to the mall..."

"Is that a threat?" "No, it's a damn greeting card."

anyway I didn't know stafire had some MOVES! she can fight and dance? now if they go into a club and all the boys hit on Starfire on life would be complete xD. I love that little bit of raven and starfire friendship in there. more of that. and again this (next to that mel got her ass whoop chapter) was SO my favorire! did you really see someone do a hand stand on DDR? update soon. and again AWESOME STORY

oh and I have never watch or read about that Fruits Basket thing. is it good? UPDATE NOW!

Me now: LoL I love those lines and Fruits Basket is pretty good. Just e-mail me if you want more information.

FallenTeenHearts:

nice chapter... Robin is so hot I want a robin poster to drool at hehe not weird. Loved how starfire kept impressing them, the image of her is relli cool

Me: Yea I want a Robin poster! Hotness..LOL

Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin:

PSST I think you should update before the fans behind me jump you, nice story and keep it up!

Me: O.O don't jump on me Please! But you can jump on this freakin hotel connection thing!

sigh I love your reviews guys! They just make my day!

Okay I'm shutting up now. Happy Egg Day Everyone!

Chappie 13

The sun was beginning to rise again on a new day with the birds chirping of joy and happiness while the waves crashed down on the beach. Starfire found herself on the roof waking up. Her head was on flat ground until he felt something moving up and down while she was laying down.

"Hmm? Since when did the floor move up and down?" Starfire asked herself. She looked up and saw Robin sleeping peacefully while his arms were around Starfire's waist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire screamed as she jumped in the air to stand up on ground.

"Whoa!" said Robin as stood up.

"Why the hell am I up here with you sleeping?" asked Starfire.

"Well you fell asleep." said Robin calmly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Starfire.

"You looked tired. And even if I woke you up, you would probably get angry and punch me." said Robin.

"Oh..I'm sorry." said Starfire rubbing her neck with her hands behind her head.

"It was nothing." said Robin.

"Hell yea it was something boy blunder. I know you liked it!" Robin's conscience said as he teased Robin.

"Shut up!" yelled Robin who actually yelling at Starfire.

"I didn't do anything?" said Starfire.

"Oh sorry Star. Just talking to uh no one." said Robin.

"It's okay, I do it all the time!" said Starfire which made Robin chuckle.

"Anyways, you wanna train soon? It's almost 6 o'clock." said Robin.

"Yeah, sure." said Starfire.

"Sorry about holding you while you were sleeping." said Robin apologetically.

"It's okay. I know you didn't hurt me." said Starfire.

"Okay I'll meet you in the training room." said Robin walking towards the door.

"All right." replied Starfire.

"Oh come on girl! I know you liked it when lover boy was holding you!" yelled Starfire's inner self.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Starfire at the sky.

"Uh Star? Why are you yelling at the sky?" asked Robin.

"I thought you left?" said Starfire.

"Oh I found a penny and picked it up." said Robin.

Starfire scoffed. "A penny Robin. You're loaded! With that batman guy!" said Starfire.

"I know! Geez! Can't a guy pick up a penny!" yelled Robin.

"Maybe...Maybe not!" yelled Starfire while laughing.

"Okay. I am going to the door penny-less! Thanks to you!" yelled Robin chuckled.

"You go do that man!" replied Starfire still laughing. Robin just stared at Starfire laughing for awhile.

"Uh Robin? The door won't open itself." said Starfire waving her hand in front of Robin's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." said Robin blushing.

"Aww the Boy Wonder's blushing. He's embarrassed!" said Starfire.

"Dammit Star! I'm going! Now!" yelled Robin as he finally opened the door and walked in.

"He did looked pretty cute when he was blushing." said Starfire in her mind.

"See? You still like him!" said Starfire's inner self.

"I do not!" yelled Starfire back in her mind.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Whatever! I am so not fighting with you!" yelled Starfire.

"You can't get away from me!" replied Starfire's inner self. "I'm your freakin conscience!"

"You're a bad conscience dude." said Starfire. "Ah! That's it I'm gonna call my people at Florida." Starfire walked to the door and went downstairs. She went into the common room and dial her friends' number. She looked on the screen and her friends were on the screen.

"Dude! Are you psyhic? We were about to call you!" said Jake.

"No I'm not psyhic. I just wanted to call you guys." said Starfire.

"Aww how sweet Ms. Sunshine. You missed us!" said Chelsea.

"Oh yes I did. Jake's future wife." said Starfire smirking while Chelsea's eyes went big.

"Good comeback Star." said Bryan who came up on screen.

"Who's my future wife Star?" asked Jake. Starfire slapped her forehead.

"You're an idiot. It's Che-" said Starfire who was interrupted by a red force.

"One more word and your dead!" said Chelsea.

"All righty I surrender. Anyways what you guys up to?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing.." said her friends with a smile on her face. Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a nothing. What are you gonna do to me now?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing!" said all of them.

"Hey Star." said Ryan who finally came on the screen.

"Hey. Are you gonna do something with these guys?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing. We're just happy to see you." said Ryan.

"It's a surprise!" yelled Jake.

"A surprise?" said Starfire questionly.

"Yea." said Chelsea.

"What is it?" asked Starfire.

"It's a surprise you idiot." said Chelsea.

"Girl a surprise is something unexpected." said Bryan.

"We gotta get ready babe for the surprise. Love ya." said Ryan.

"Okay. Love ya too.See you laters." said Starfire, and with that the screen turned blank.

XxXx At the Mansion at Florida XxXx

"Laters is sooner than she thinks." said Chelsea.

XxXx Back With Starfire now XxXx

"Hmm..Wonder what it could be." said Starfire thinking.

"Starfire you ready?" asked Robin. Starfire turned around and saw Robin in his usual uniform.

"Not really. I had to call my idiots." said Starfire as she rolled her eyes.

"What they say?" asked Robin.

"They have a surprise for me." said Starfire.

"I get it. I'll meet you in the training room." said Robin.

"Okay, I'll just get ready." said Starfire.

XxXx At the training room XxXx

"I really liked it when I held her this morning." said Robin.

"Then tell her you love her." said Robin's inner self.

"Oh here we go again.." said Robin. "I can't lover her. She's with Ryan."

"Well beat the shit out of Ryan then. You're an idiot dude. Fight like a manly man!" said Robin's inner self.

"Hey! I thought you were suppose to be my conscience!" said Robin.

"Hello! I am it!" replied his inner self.

"You're suppose to tell me right from wrong!" said Robin.

"Oh..my bad. Okay." His inner self cleared his throat. "Okay here's my advice. You keep flirting with little Ms. Hottie over there. You will still love her. Then she'll have to go back to Florida and kiss him and hug him while being goo goo lovely dovey eyes over each other. Over time, they'll get married while you are stuck in tights lonely and mourn over her because you lost your damn chance!" Robin sighed. His inner self was right. He can't let her go like that!

"You're right. But what if she doesn't love me back?" asked his inner self.

"Where we're you all this time when you were fighting with her? You guys both yell out each other's name every freaking time both of you were hurt! You didn't hurt her during Slade being your master or whatever the hell he was while you were on Bat guy's roof. (See Apprentice 2, it show's Wayne's Enterprises I think) And! She was jealous when you went the kitten dumbass chick!"

"Sorry!" yelled Robin actually yelling at Starfire.

"For what?" said Starfire. Robin looked up and saw Starfire in short shorts, a training bra, and ankle socks.

"Um nothing. I had a conversation with my stupid mind." said Robin.

"Hey!" said his inner self while Robin smirk.

"You did? I did too!" said Starfire.

"At least we're on the same page." said Robin.

"Let's get started wonder boy." said Starfire. Robin nodded.

"Right."

Grunts were heard in the training room. Robin was punching his punching bag while Starfire was doing gymnastic stunts. Robin was watching Starfire while punching. He was still amazed with her fighting skills. Robin forgot to punch the bag. Starfire looked at Robin and yelled his name.

"Huh?" said Robin and there was a thud. The punching bag made Robin fall backwards. Starfire went to him and shook her head.

"You're suppose to watch the punching bad so you don't get hurt." said Starfire. Robin laughed nervously. He tried to get up, but he fell back down.

"Ow!" said Robin. Starfire looked at Robin's forehead. There was a big purple circle on his forehead.

"That punching bag really hurt you badly. I'll go get the first aid." said Starfire. After a few seconds, (She flew to it) Starfire returned to Robin and carried him to a couch in the training room and laid him down on it.

"Wow. I never knew punching bags would hurt." said Robin.

"You hurt them! That's why it hurt you back!" said Starfire smiling.

"Well sorry for hurting you, you damn punching bag!" yelled Robin at the punching bag. Starfire just giggled.

"Hold still." said Starfire. Starfire put some ointment on his forehead and place a big bandage on it.

"Is that better?" asked Starfire.

"Yea a little." said Robin as he sat on the couch. "Beastboy and Cyborg are probably gonna draw a target on it." Starfire shook her head.

"They'll never change." said Starfire.

"Yea when they're both seventy, they'll still be arguing about tofu and meat." said Robin.

"I can see them now." said Starfire picturing it. "Since your hurt, let's stop training. I'll just go make breakfast. While you do your man stuff or whatever."

"I'm not gonna do my manly stuff right now. I'll just go watch some T.V. or something." said Robin.

"Okay let's go." said Starfire.

XxXx At the Common Room XxXx

"What do you want?" asked Starfire.

"I'll just have two eggs, one pancake, four pieces of bacon, and uh orange soda." said Robin.

"Okay." said Starfire as she went into the refrigerator.

"You can do all that?" asked Robin as he sat at the table.

"Duh. I'm not that stupid! I promise I won't blow up anything." said Starfire. Robin just chuckled.

"Oh yea I remember. I trust you that you won't blow up anything." said Robin.

"You better trust me!" said Starfire. Starfire got all the things Robin wanted for breakfast and started cooking it. Robin just kept staring at Starfire.

"Someone's being a peeeeeeeeerverrt!" yelled Robin's "conscience".

"I am not!" replied Robin in his mind this time and not at Starfire.

"Fine. Then I'll stare at her everywhere on her body." said his conscience.

"You will not!" yelled Robin furiously in his mind.

"See? Being over protective!" said his conscience.

"Forget you." said Robin to his conscience.

"Hey Robin. Breakfast is ready." said Starfire.

"Thanks." said Robin. He took a bit of his breakfast.

"Mhmmm! Wow Star it's really good." said Robin.

"Yeah, I took home economics when I was in high school. Bryan helped me along the way. He's a real good chef." said Starfire.

"I see." said Robin taking another bite. Starfire just nodded. Starfire just stared at Robin. Robin saw her staring at him and started staring at her. Starfire just looked away.

"Uh sorry." said Starfire blushing a bit.

"I know. I'm irresistible." said Robin flirting.

"You are so not!" said Starfire.

"I am!" said Starfire.

"No I am!" said Robin

"I am!

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am Sam I am!" said Robin which made Starfire laugh.

"Hahah! You got that from the book Green Eggs and Ham!" said Starfire.

"I read that book when I was little." said Robin.

"I just read it in high school." said Starfire. Starfire smiled which made Robin melt. "Finish already! You're staring into space!"

"Yes mother!" said Robin as he ate his breakfast.

"That's a good boy!" said Starfire patting his head. When Robin finished he placed his plate in the sink.

"Why is his head so spiky?" asked Starfire.

"Cause I like my hair like that." said Robin.

"Did I say that too loud?" asked Starfire.

"Yea. Apparently." said Robin.

"Well then.." said Starfire. Starfire went up to Robin as messed up his hair.

"Hey! Star!" said Robin. Starfire gave Robin a noggie. She ran her hands over his head everywhere while she was flying in the air while Robin was trying to catch him.

"You need to stop gelling this! Your hair is like a cactus!" Starfire yelled while messing up Robin's hair.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin. He finally caught Starfire.

"Ahh!" screamed Starfire. Both of them landed on the floor. Robin was on top of Starfire while both of them were panting rapidly.

"I..I..sur..suren..surrender." said Starfire still panting.

"Thank God." said Robin. Starfire looked up and smirked.

"You seriously need to stop gelling that hair. It's so spikey! If you want your hair done, I'll do it! Spike it up more!" said Starfire.

"Fine, Mommy!" said Robin in a babyish tone.

"Shut up." said Starfire. They finally realized how close their faces were, and of course they blushed.

"We really need to stop falling on the floor." said Starfire.

"Okay. Just stop teasing me then so I don't have to tackle you!" said Robin.

"Whatever. You're getting weak wonder boy." said Starfire. "My friends never get tired of this!"

"Stop teasing me!" said Robin. Starfire laughed.

"Okay, okay, just get off me." said Starfire. Robin got up and held his hand out to help Starfire.

"Thanks." said Starfire.

"No problem." said Robin. Robin felt his hair. He knew it was messed up.

"Starfire! My hair is messed up isn't it? I know it's not in place!" yelled Robin.

"I'm a girl and I don't care about my hair right now! Yes, it is out of place." said Starfire covering her mouth from laughing.

"Great. I need my gel." said Robin.

"I don't think so. It's pretty hot." said Starfire. When Starfire realized what she said, Robin eyes bugged out.

"It's..hot?" asked Starfire.

"Yea yea whatever. The weather is?" said Starfire trying to change the subject.

"My hair is hot isn't it?" asked Robin.

"Well without me it wouldn't have been that way!" said Starfire. The two teens laughed until the rest of the gang came.

"Mor- whoa Robin! You're hair is actually looking great this time! No gel!" said Cyborg.

"It's the UN- gelled Robin!" said Beastboy. Beastboy and Cyborg laughed together.

"Who did your hair?" asked Raven.

"Starfire." said Robin.

"Starfire?" asked Raven.

"Yea it's me. It was just too gelled!" said Starfire.

"You go girl." said Cyborg. "Were you two flirting?"

"No!" said Robin and Starfire at the same time and both blushed.

"Cyborg I have a boyfriend remember?" said Starfire.

"Right right." said Cyborg.

"You know you still love him." said Raven in Starfire's mind. Starfire rolled her eyes at Raven.

"Maybe I do Rae. I just don't know." replied Starfire in Raven's mind.

"What do you guys wanna do today? I feel like showing off my manly-ness." said Beastboy.

"What man-ness do you have B.B?" asked Robin.

"He has no man-ness in himself!" said Cyborg. Starfire just laughed.

"He's a man. Just a green little man." said Starfire. Raven gave out a little laugh.

"You guys have to be so mean!" said Beastboy as he turned into a little green kitten with his big eyes crying.

"Don't cry." said Starfire as he picked up Beastboy, but still he cried.

"If you don't stop I swear I'm gonna throw you at the dogs!" said Starfire which made Beastboy turned back into himself again.

"That's what I thought!" said Starfire.

"How bout we go to the beach?" Cyborg saying a suggestion.

"Fine with me." said Starfire.

"Whatever." said Raven.

"Okay. Let's go." said Robin.

"You guys didn't hear my opinion!" said Beastboy.

"It's yes I know it." said Raven.

"How'd you know?" asked Beastboy.

"You're an idiot." said Raven.

"Beach it is." said Starfire.

"Get ready by at least 12 o'clock." said Robin. Everyone left the common room getting ready for the beach.

XxXx Starfire's Room XxXx

"This morning was pretty fun."said Starfire as she got out her bikini which was pink with a little black skull on the side of her bottom. "I think I'll surf today, so I better bring some board shorts."

"Ohh! So now you love Robin?" said Starfire's conscience.

"I do not! I love Ryan...right?" said Starfire.

"Doesn't look like it. Girl give Robin a chance." said the conscience.

"What about Ryan?" asked Starfire.

"Go with the flow. You'll know what to do." said the conscience.

"I do?" asked Starfire, but there was no reply.

"Now when I need you, you leave!" said Starfire. "Ugh. Maybe the inner me is right. I think I have feelings for him..."

XxXx Robin's Room XxXx

"I loved the time I spent with Star today even though my hair got messed up. She did say it was hot." said Robin.

"She still has a thing for you." said Robin's conscience.

"Oh Great. You again." said Robin.

"See? You had a good time with her. Maybe the magic is still here. Imagine her as your girlfriend. Even though you turned her down on that alien planet! You're such an idiot." said the conscience. Robin sighed.

"I wish she was my girlfriend." said Robin.

"You still have a chance." said his conscience.

"I gotta get ready." said Robin. Robin got his swimming trunks. It was black with red stripes on the side. "I"m in love with Starfire."

XxXx Starfire's Room XxXx

"Oh my God. I think I'm still in love with Robin." said Starfire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiyo! Here's my hard worked chappie! I love you guys who call me a great writer! You're gonna make me cry! This chappie was about Robin and Starfire flirting and hanging out. I loved this chappie. Can you imagine Robin's hair messed up? LoL. Haha! There's a surprise. I bet you guys know what it is. I love my story. Thanks for all the support! I still don't know how long this story is gonna be! Kisses and Hugs! Bye bye! Sorry for the late update! Stupid connection! I love this leaf flag country! Please review!


	14. Beach Part 1

Hiya! I saw the thing for my story on Favorites. At least 54 people like this story! I was like OMG! I hoped u guys liked the flirt between Robin and Starfire! LoL. I made Star mess up Robin's hair. I can see him now...sigh he's so hot! For some of you guys who are interested. I might be writing another story soon. I already told 2 of you guys. and I appreciated your thought! LOL. This story might be or at LEAST 15-20 chappies long I guess. I"m not sure. Depends on my moods. Hehe. Um for some of the reviews..I already got rid of Melanie. She's buh bye! LoL. This story is dedicated to Lenette AND JESSICA! Who is one of my number one fan! LoL. Oh this story is also dedicated to now my favorite author FallenTeenHearts aka Frankie

Reviews for the day..

ToCoOLfOrUAww! Don't cry! It's not your fault that your great writer. Anyways... This chapter was full of fluff and I loved it. Especially when Starfire messed Robin's hair up. Haha! Is it possible he can get hotter than he already is? Hope so...I think I know what the surprise its...I'm sure The Titans r going to visit Titan's Tower. If they do major RobinxStarxRyan.Keep up the good ass work!

Me: I don't know if Robin can get any hotter than he is now! LoL

TitanGirlzRox:OMG! I LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS TOO! well, now. I'm such a idiot. I waited for the SECOND game to come out!. you see when I saw the first game I was like, "most disney games suck." but then I saw it, Kingdom Hearts 2. the coolest game ever on this earth. so NOW I have to get the first one so I'll know everything about the story. how dumd am I?  
ANYWHO? xD. funnyess chapter yet!

Favorite lines, (I have a lot ok)

"A penny Robin. You're loaded! With that batman guy!" "I know! Geez! Can't a guy pick up a penny!"

"Uh Star? Why are you yelling at the sky?" "I thought you left?"

"You can't get away from me!" "I'm your freakin conscience!"

"Well beat the shit out of Ryan then. You're an idiot dude. Fight like a manly man!"

"You need to stop gelling this! Your hair is like a cactus!"

you really know how to make me laugh xD. I just love the conscience they had. there like there flirty side.  
and there just so cute when there playing with each other. you just make them go together so well, AWESOME JOB AGAIN! your just so good at writeing there moments.

See Ya Next Chapter! oh and have a good time in canada!

Me now: haha I loved those lines too! Yea I am stupid! I didn't think Kingdom Hearts was fun, but it is! Now I look like an idiot cause I didn't get the first one!

ME: wow you guys wrote long reviews! LoL. I'll try to get everyone on my "Fav. Reviews."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I don't own the Simple Plan CD. Now on with the story!

Chappie 14

Recap:

XxXx Starfire's Room XxXx

"Oh my God. I think I"m still in love with Robin." said Starfire.

XxXx Robin's Room XxXx

Robin was looking at himself on the mirror looking at his hair.

"Hmm. My hair does seem better doesn't it. If Star likes it, then I'll keep it like this." said Robin.

"Idiot.." said his conscience.

"Oh God. Not you again." said Robin.

"Starfire did a great job on your hair. It did look like a cactus. I mean seriously dude!" it said.

"I don't have time for you, I'm going." said Robin as he walked out of his room.

XxXx In Nobody's Room or the Hallway XxXx

"My conscience is right. I am gonna lose my chance with Star." Robin thought.

"Hey Robin." said Starfire.

"Hey." said Robin. He looked at Starfire and his eyes bugged out. She was wearing a bikini that showed off all of her curves. Her hair was in a high pony tail. "Wow Star! You look really great!"

"Thanks. You too wonder boy. I see you kept your hair style. It's not like a cactus anymore." said Starfire smiling.

"Hey! It is not a cactus!" said Robin.

"Gel boy..hmm that's your new name!" said Starfire teasingly. "No Wait! Cactus boy!"

"Shut up Star." said Robin smiling even though she was teasing him.

"I'm sorry. I was just playing with ya." said Starfire punching him playfully.

"Hey Rob. Are you drooling an ocean because of Starfire's looks?"asked Cyborg smirkingly. He had his ring that made him look human so he wore blue swim trunks.

"Robin's being a flirt head! Haha! Flirty head! Woo I crack myself up." said Beastboy wiping his fake sweat on his forehead. Beastboy was wearing brown swim trunks with a little green palm tree on the side of it.

"You're not sweating B.B." said Raven rolling her eyes. Raven was wearing a regular swim suit under her cloak. It was dark blue, but it was close to black.

"Raven! You just called me B.B for the first time! I know you want me." said Beastboy.

"What! No..no I don't!" said Raven.

"Oh oh Raven! You're caught." said Starfire.

"Not helping." said Raven glaring at Starfire.

"It's not suppose to!" said Starfire.

"Okay you love birds! You all have a boyfriend or a girlfriend! I'm the single guy here!" yelled Cyborg.

"Who's the lovebirds?" asked Starfire.

"Well you and Bird Boy and Dark Girl and Grass Stain!" said Cyborg.

"Um Robin and me?" asked Starfire.

"Durr." said Beastboy.

"I already have a boyfriend though." said Starfire.

"It's okay Star. He's just being a dork." said Robin patting Starfire's shoulder. Starfire blushed a bit and so did Robin.

"Who's dark girl?" asked Beastboy.

"It's Rav-..." said Starfire, but was interrupted by Raven's black force.

"Not another word!" said Raven.

"Okay! God! You and Chelsea are the same!" said Starfire. (The same thing happened remember? Between Jake and Chelsea)

"You know you want her as your girlfriend though don't cha Rob?" asked Cyborg whispering.

"Shut up Cy." whispering loudly though.

"Let's go! I'm gonna show those ladies some muscle!" said Beastsboy. He was doing trying to show off his non muscles. Starfire poked him and he fell down.

"Beastboy. You're not gonna impress ladies if they can poke you!" said Starfire.

"Can we at least go to the beach before we die!" asked Raven yelling.

"Okay okae. We're going. It's something called patience Raven." said Robin.

"Well for you, it's something about revealing your damn feelings for you know who!" said Raven smirking.

"Ouch." said Robin.

"Okay. Let's go to my baby! " said Cyborg. All of them went into the garage. Cyborg and Robin sat in front, and of course, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire sat at the back. Raven and Starfire both sat near the windows while Beastboy sat between them.

"Did you all pack your stuff?" asked Cyborg.

"Yea it's in the trunk." replied Starfire.

"Why do I always get the big hump?" asked Beastboy.

"It's either that or the trunk." said Raven.

"I can turn into an animal!" said Beastboy as he turned into an octopus. One of his arms accidentally touched Raven's hands. The both looked at each other and blushed.

"Aww look at that! Grass stain and dark girl love. Aww you guys wub weach wuther now?" said Cyborg.

"Just start the damn car or I'll blow it up." said Raven threateningly.

"Woo nice comeback Rae. So threatening!" said Starfire.

"Just go! We already wasted an hour of being dumbasses! It's 1 o'clock!" said Robin.

"Well you just wanna stare at Starfire!" said Cyborg. Starfire blushed a bit and Robin gave him a death look.

"Go now." said Robin.

"Okay lover boy." said Cyborg. Cyborg turned a car into plane. They flew over the water until they landed on solid ground. The car turned into it's normal self again.(They're on an island remember?)

"Wonder's what on the radio." said Cyborg changing station after station.

If you don't have the answer why you still standin-

Cyborg was now driving idiotical. He was going from lane to lane without looking.

"Cy! Cy There's a truck!" yelled Starfire Robin grabbed the steering wheel and drove back into their lane.

Let me see you one two ste-

What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and good-

Staring at the blank page before you. Open up the dirty windo-

"Just pick a damn song already!" yelled Robin. "Or we're gonna die!"

"Hm? Oh forgot! Here's a song you might know Robin." said Cyborg smirking.

My Alien

I'm sick of being alone when are you coming home

just a glimpse of your face. I can remember smelling your

hair I'll meet you anywhere. Somewhere that no one can retrace.

Somewhere that nobody we'll know our faces

"Cyborg..."said Robin gritting his teeth.

"Don't change the station I like this song!" said Starfire.

"See she likes the song!" said Cyborg.

She has two arms to hold me and four legs to

wrap around me she's not your typical girlfriend

she's my alien

"Come on Rob! You know this song!" said Cyborg.

"This song is your song Robin." said Raven telepathically.

"God I know." replied Robin.

She knows when something is wrong when something

doesn't belong she can read in my mind

and she can be a sure that with me

there is no conspiracy she's not wasting her time

she can take me to the place that she calls home

in a spaceship that will someday be my own

please take me to your leader tell her I will surrender

Robin and Starfire were both singing this song, Robin was looking at Starfire the whole time. This song does sound like himself thinking of Starfire. "Please take me to your leader tell her I will surrender?"

"Wow. Didn't I surrender to that bitch Blackfire that she was gonna let Starfire marry that big jello? Yea I did. I was really jealous that time. She knew something was wrong when I wouldn't answer her back when I was that jackass Slade's apprentice and when that other guy Larry came here." Robin thought.

She has two arms to hold me and four legs to

wrap around me she's not your typical girlfriend

she's my alien

My alien my alien my alien my alien my alien

my alien my alien

She has two arms to hold me and four legs to

wrap around me she's not your typical girlfriend

she's m She has two arms to hold me and four legs to

wrap around me she's not your typical girlfriend

she's my alien

"She isn't your typical girlfriend. She's an amazing person." said Robin. "But there's two things wrong with this song. She's not my alien, and she's not my girlfriend."

I bought astrounaut kit

Now all I need a rocket

my love intergalactic friend

my alien...

Starfire was just staring at the window while singing the song until it ended. Starfire looked in front of her and saw Robin. She gave Robin a smile and blushed which made Robin melt inside.

"I wonder what she's thinking." Robin thought.

"Ha. I love this song even thought it's old. For some reason I feel like someone is missing me or loves me because of this song. I know it's weird, but it says my alien and then it talks about this guy missing this alien. "Pfft. I'm such an idiot. I'm already with someone, but I just have this feeling." said Starfire.

"Oh well maybe that someone is very very close to you Star." said Cyborg smirking.

"It's nonsense. Just forget what I said. It's just a thought." said Starfire.

"Haha Robin. You are that someone who was missing her when she was gone remember? This was truly your song." said Raven telepathically.

"Yea Star. Maybe that someone is somewhere near you." said Robin.

"Really? Well maybe that someone even loves me." said Stafire.

"Yea..." said Robin looking down.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Starfire.

"Yea he knows who he is! Right Robin!" said Beastboy.

"Beast-" said Robin gritting his teeth, but was interrupted by Cyborg.

"We're here! At the beach!" said Cyborg.

"Wow that was short.." said Raven.

"Let's go." said Starfire.

All of them got they're belongings such as tanning lotion, a book, a volleyball, and tofu in the trunk of the car.

"Why the hell did you bring tofu?" asked Cyborg.

"I need to eat don't I?" said Beastboy. "It will bring my man ness in me!"

"Geez we're still talking about that man speech?" said Starfire.

"Yea apparently.." said Raven getting her book. Starfire was holding a certain ball that was glowing bright green. She got out her bag and brought out her board shorts.

"You surf Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Yea. I did a lot of surfing in Miami. Just the sand and me." said Starfire.

"Where's your board?" asked Beastboy.

"You'll see." said Starfire.

The Teen Titans and Starfire walked on the beach. The found a certain spot and landed there. Beastboy was setting up the umbrella while Raven was placing towels on the sand. Starfire and Robin were rubbing sun tanned lotion on her skin. Raven got out her book and started reading.

"Raven why the heck would you be reading on a nice day like this?" asked Beastboy.

"It's called doing my thing." said Raven still reading.

"We'll you need to have some fun!" said Beastboy yanking her arm. Raven still refused to get up. Beastboy accidentally knocked down the umbrella causing him and Raven getting hit by it.

"Ouch! Raven are you okay?" asked Beastboy.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess. God, if you didn't ask me to go have some fun this would have not happened!" said Raven with her eyes closed, but when she opened them she saw Beastboy's face a little to close.

"Um Beastboy?" asked Raven.

"Hold on." said Beastboy. Beastboy took the umbrella off both of them. (It's a big umbrella deal with it) At the end of the umbrella's point, Raven's cloak got stuck onto it.

"Let me give you a hand." said Beastboy holding out his hand. Beastboy pulled Raven's cloak off of the umbrella and held his hand out to Raven.

"Um thanks." said Raven blushing a little while standing.

"It was no problem Rae." said Beastboy. Beastboy was staring at Raven and she was staring back.

"Raven would you like to..Ow!" yelled Beastboy. A volleyball hit his head.

"Sorry B.B. No pain no game!" said Cyborg getting his volleyball. "Let's play little man! Unless your afraid!"

"It's on Robo man!" said Beastboy running to the volleyball court. Raven kind of felt disappointed.

"You look like you had fun." said Starfire. Starfire now had her board shorts on.

"What? Oh it's nothing." said Raven.

"That's was really sweet of him to help you wasn't it?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. Starfire I like Beastboy, but I don't think he likes me." said Raven.

"God Raven! He does like you!" said Starfire grabbing Raven's face with both of her hands on both of Raven's face. "He likes you woman! You haven't noticed!" Starfire said as she let go of Raven's face.

"Well you didn't notice when Robin liked you!" said Raven. Starfire sighed.

"I didn't think so when he was with Melanie." said Starfire. "But yours thing with Beastboy is different. I totally think he likes you."

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Really." replied Starfire.

"Thanks Star. I have no idea what I would do without you." said Raven.

"Maybe I can help him ask you out." said Starfire.

"Hmm great idea, but not now." said Raven.

"Okay. Go do your reading." said Starfire. Starfire walked across the beach and saw Robin going to the surf shack.

"Hey Robin. You wanna surf with me?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah sure let me get my board." replied Robin. "Yes..I'm spending time with Starfire again." Robin thought. Robin got his board and walked with Starfire to the water. He noticed that she was attracting a lot of attention from the guys.

"Geez these people are perverts..." said Starfire.

"Yea I know." said Robin with a hint of jealousy. Robin noticed that Starfire didn't have a board.

"Starfire. You don't have a board. Why didn't you get one?" asked Robin.

"Oh hold on." said Starfire. Starfire held out the glowing green ball and threw it on the floor. It glowed very bright and transformed into a surfboard. It was personalized by Starfire because she even had her name written out on it. It was white with stripes of pink.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Robin exclaimed.

"Ha. Yea Bryan designed it for me. I did the designs." said Starfire grabbing her board.

"Let's go." said Robin. Starfire and Robin were on the boards paddling towards the waves. As soon as the waves came, both of them began to stand on their boards. The waves came and soon they were surfing. Robin and Starfire were in surrounded by water like a cave, but there was an opening at the end. Robin was behind Starfire. He couldn't believe she was this good. Robin lost his balance and soon fell off. He was floating in front of the waves, but Starfire was not in sight.

"Starfire! Starfire!" Robin yelled being worried.

"Woohoohooooooo!" Robin heard. "Huh?" He saw Starfire surfing on top of the waves. (Sorry I don't know that much about surfing. It's just like skateboarding without the water! . )

"Whoa.." said Robin. He swam towards shore where he could still see her.

"Dude is that Starfire?" asked Beastboy.

"She's awesome!" said Cyborg.

"She always is.." thought Robin. The wave blended in into the water again. Starfire paddled back into shore. She shook her head back and forth with her hair swishing making Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg wet.

"Cut it out Starfire!" said Cyborg.

"Hehe." said Starfire stopping. "Where'd you go Robin? You got swept away or something?" asked Starfire.

"Kinda.." said Robin embarrassed.

"Haha.I'm done surfing anyways. You wanna go eat you guys?" asked Starfire.

"Yea."

"Ditto."

"Duh! I'll go get Raven." said Beastboy running where Raven was.

"Hmm grass stain seems excited to see Raven." said Cyborg.

"Uh huh. Derr they like each other! They have chemistry! Beastboy can make Raven happy. Opposites attract!" said Starfire doing finger movements with her hands.

"Uh Star? Don't do that. People are staring at us.." said Robin. Starfire walked in front of the people.

"Why do you guys care about my damn fingers! It's a free country get over it!" yelled Starfire. Everyone in front of her looked in front of them because now they were all afraid of her.

"Hmph. That's what I thought!" said Starfire returning to the conversation with Cyborg and Robin.

"That's the way to do it Star." said Cyborg.

"Uh yea what he said." said Robin. All of them saw Raven and Beastboy holding hands!

"Oh my God! She did it!" yelled Starfire jumping up and down while squeezing Robin's and Cyborg's hand.

"Star! Ow! You're gonna make my hand die from squeezing!" yelled Robin.

"Oh." said Starfire taking back her hands. "I'm sorry. You okay Cyborg?"

"Yea I'm fine. Don't worry about me." said Cyborg cracking his hands.

"Great. I regret saying that. I liked it when she was holding my hand." thought Robin sighing.

Raven and Beastboy arrived still holding hands.

"Well well well. I see things are going good with you too." said Starfire smirking.

"Uh yea.." said Raven blushing.

"Ohhh now dark girl is blushing." said Robin.

"Shut up! Don't treat my girlfriend like that!" said Beastboy.

"Grass stain gotta girlfriend now! Whoa! What a miracle! I think this is a camera moment! Or a Christmas Card Picture! You and Raven holding hands! Whatta great picture!" said Cyborg laughing.

"How'd you do it B.B.?" ask Starfire.

"Well.." started Beastboy.

XxXx Flashback XxXx

"Hey Raven! Let's go eat! You must be starving!" said Beastboy running.

"Oh God. Should I do it or should I not?" Raven asked herself she thought. She didn't know she was giving Beastboy a smile.

"Raven?" asked Beastboy as he came to Raven. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, and I thought this was a free country. Apparently I thought wrong." said Raven. Beastboy chuckled a bit. He sat next to Raven. He knew what he had to do.

"Raven?" asked Beastboy.

"Yea?" replied Raven.

"Rav..rav..ra.." said Beastboy.

"Spit it out." said Raven.

"Raven. I know you hate me and all because I'm an idiot, but I've always wanted to tell you something." said Beastboy. He grabbed Raven's hand into his and looked into her eyes. Raven's eyes were wide.

"Raven. I...I...I love y..ou." said Beastboy. Beastboy saw no reaction to Raven. Raven was dumbstruck. The guy he liked actually liked her back, but even loved her. Beastboy sighed and let go of Raven's hands.

"I'm sorry Raven. Just forget about it. It was probably nothing." said Beastboy walking away. Raven finally knew what was happening. She went to Beastboy and grabbed his shoulder to make him face hers.

"I love you too Beastboy." said Raven smiling. "I thought you wouldn't like me because I'm weird and all."

"Raven I think you're amazing." said Beastboy. Beastboy and Raven's faced leaned near each other. Raven looked into Beastboy's eyes. Before they knew it, they were kissing. Beastboy's hand went down to Raven's waist while Raven's arms went around Beastboy's neck. They made out for awhile and finally let go.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Beastboy." said Raven with a little blush.

"Raven does this mean I'm your boyfriend?" asked Beastboy. Raven shook her head.

"You idiot! Of course! But remember this Beastboy, you're my idiot." said Raven smiling.

"We better get going Raven." said Beastboy taking Raven's hands.

"All right." said Raven.

XxXx End Flashback XxXx

"That's what happened." said Raven.

"Aww how sweet. I think I'm gonna cry." said Starfire. "He's your idiot! I love that!"

"Hehe." Beastboy laughed sheepishly.

"Let's go lovebirds." said Cyborg. He went to Robin and whispered something. "Two of the lovebirds down and one more to go Rob." Robin sighed.

"I wish." said Robin.

"You guys have chemisty." said Raven telepathically.

"Let's go eat guys. I'm starving to death!" said Starfire.

"Oh all right. Let's go." said Cyborg. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg followed Starfire. Robin just kept thinking.

"Only if Starfire and I still had chemistry. I really do love her, but only if she loved me back.." thought Robin.

"Bird boy! Hurry up!" yelled Raven.

"Okay mommy." teased Robin.

"The still have chemisty don't they?" said Raven to Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Yup. They will get together and I know it dude." said Cyborg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Welly well well. This is my story. It's the first part of the beach so yea. I love it when Robin thinks about Star. It's sweeet dude! LoL. Sorry for Beastboy and Terra fans. I just like Beastboy and Raven better. Opposites attract! Oh and guys for all of you wondering..I might make a new story. All the details in next chappie! Review please!


	15. Beach Part 2

Hey hey hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! Today I had a track meet and I came in 3rd! This is my first time in track so I'm kinda glad I made 3rd! . LoL. I beat Kingdom Hearts on Cinco de Mayo! Sora finally met Kairi! It was uber cuteness! God...I met a really hott Asian guy at the track meet. He was like "hey" and I was like OMG! LoL. Last night or now April 28 cause I didn't update.. . I had my first official dance! There was so many hot guys! Yea this is the 1st dance. I'm only a 6th grader so yea... my friends and I were partying away! coughs Dedicated to Lenette, Jessica, and Frankie! P.S. It's okay if u can't email for awhile. I'll be waiting though! LoL O M G! My classmate who's a whore is coming back to school...she left a year ago but now she has to come back! Her name is Elaine...

Well here's my favorite reviews so far. The last chappie not a lot of people reviewed..I was so disappointed...

xostarfireox

wow hey lol you should have the surprise thing be that her old team comes to the titans tower and ryan meets robin and dun dun dun the second civil war starts in amercia or w/e u kno what I mean lol

magicgirl45852

OMG! Your obsessed with KH2 too? I am too! How far are you (I know at the beginning of the chapter you said you were at Beast's Castle)? but did you get farther? I'm almost done just the big boss dude and Sephy! I love the Kairi and Sora couple and Roxas and Namine one too! ok I think I'm done rambling but I'm just obsessed I found the theme songs for both (along with the videos) online and can't stop listening to them! But I absolutly loved your story! Just the only thing that I wasn't sure about at first was them cussing (sp?) but now I think it fits! Hope you update soon! Bye for now!

Me: Yea! I love Kairi and Sora then Roxas and Namine! LoL. Haha I have the song Sanctuary on my myspace..so addicting..LoL. I'm stuck on that! The Sephy guy and the Boss at The World That Never Was or whatever! . I keep freaking dying! LoL.

Angelsorceress:

so sweet I like it! I wonder when the Taitans will get in the story? I guess ill just have to find out soo! this chappie was mostly bbxraven but it's still cute! update soon ill be waiting!

Well let's not get carried away! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the guy at the track meet! . 

Chappie 15 (whoa I did a lot! LoL)

"So what's good to eat here on the board walk guys?" asked Starfire. The Teen Titans and Starfire were walking around food places. Beastboy and Raven were of course holding hands.

"Uh anything Star. What kind of food are you looking for?" asked Robin.

"I"m in for fast food...cheeseburgers...fries..and milkshakes or mustard of course!" said Starfire.

"Okay. IN-N-OUT?" asked Robin.

"Oh My God. I love that place! Why didn't you say that earlier? Let's go!" said Starfire.

"You love that place? Me too! It's so fresh." said Robin.

"I'm freaking hungry. Hell yea I'm in for the fresh place." said Cyborg.

"Ditto." said Raven.

"Not ditto! I'm only in for the fries! Eating poor defenseless black and white cows!" said Beastboy.

"No Beastboy, cows are green and yellow." said Robin rolling his eyes.

"You know? White and black reminds me of a show sign or something." said Beastboy

"You're right dude. It's like chartoon..carteen...chatooon.." said Cyborg still thinking.

"God it's Cartoon Network for crying out loud!" said Starfire.

"Oh yea I remember now!" said Beastboy.

"Me too." said Cyborg. "I loved that show, but now it's showing crappy shows."

"I know. Those idiots..they cancelled a really great show too."said Raven.

"I agree with you Rae." said Beastboy still holding hands.

The Teen Titans and Starfire kept on walking until they saw three girls that looked very familiar to Starfire. One of them was chubby and blonde, the other one had light brown hair and was tall, and the last one was short with black hair. All three of them was at IN N OUT.

"Oh my God! It's it's.." said Starfire.

"Who? Friends of yours?" asked Raven.

"It's them...and hell no they aren't my friends! They're so slutty!" said Starfire.

"Well well well if it isn't Kori." said Elaine.

"Who's Kori?" asked Beastboy whispering to Raven.

"Shh it's Starfire, but they don't know." said Raven.

"Oh." said Beastboy.

"What are you like doing here in Jump City? Aren't you suppose to be with your dorky friends?" asked Christina.

"I'm just visiting my old friends that's all. Geez so much people here on the beach don't know this is a free country. Can't I just visit my friends..." said Starfire.

"It is?" asked Megan.

"Oh shut up Meg." said Elaine. "Well who are they?"

"Uh er..." said Starfire. She didn't want to give they're real names. "Raven! I'm not gonna give your real names okay?" asked Starfire telepathically.

"Okay." replied Raven. "Guys she's not giving our real names to these bitches." said Raven telepathically to everyone. All of them nodded.

"Well?" asked Elaine again.

"Uh their names are uh Richard...Rachel...um...Garfield...and uh Victor." said Starfire.

"Oh..is Richard single?" asked Elaine flirtatiously.

"I'm taken." said Robin.

"Yea he is." said Starfire.

"By who?" asked Christina.

"Kori!" said Robin quickly as he grabbed Starfire waist.

"Yea! So beat it! He's mine." said Starfire wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I thought you were with Ryan Kori?" asked Megan snobbishly.

"Uh he uh..." said Starfire.

"Got eaten by a bear!" said Beastboy. Raven slapped her forehead.

"A bear? God Kori you let that hottie go away. Disappointed...I knew you guys wouldn't last." said Elaine.

"Well you never lasted with anyone." said Starfire with her arms still around Robin.

"Ohhh in your face!" said Cyborg.

"I just ate more then 300 calories today and it is so not sexy." said Megan. (Heheh "Stupid Girls" I don't know if I got that right. So if I didn't sorry!)

"What the hell?" said Beastboy.

"Pfft. That was out of the blue." said Raven.

"Eww it's a goth girl!" said Elaine.

"What.did.you.say?" asked Raven little pissed.

"Goth girl. Get it now?" said Elaine.

"Back off Elanie." said Starfire.

"Make me bitch. You're nothing. You don't have a purpose to live." replied Elaine. Starfire got angry. It's like she's saying she's a trog.

"Did you just say I was a nothing?" asked Starfire letting go of Robin.

"You liked that didn't you?" asked Raven telepathically to Robin.

"So much.." replied Robin.

"Elaine just called Starfire a trog in her language." said Cyborg.

"We know." said Raven, Beastboy, and Robin.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Cyborg.

"I want Starfire to beat her up anyways." said Raven.

"Yeah! She just called my girl a goth girl!" said Beastboy.

"I am not a nothing." said Starfire.

"Hell yea you are, you're a bitch too." said Elaine. Starfire had enough. She punched Elaine with her alien strength and kicked her legs which made her fall down on her knees. Megan and Christina were just standing there like idiots.

"Aren't you guys her friends?" asked Raven to Christina and Megan.

"No. We're just like using her." they replied.

"Nice..." said Raven.

Elaine was breathing really hard. Starfire grabbed her neck and made her face her.

"You know what? I'm tired of your damn guts. Do you know who I really am? Do yah? No I don't think so. This is not even called beating up yet. I could do so many things to you. I had to be freaking watch you annoy me. Well here goes. You're a dirty lil slut. You're a whore. You don't deserve to live. No one in your life will ever love you! I don't even think you call friends are friends anyways. You're sucha damn clorbag!" yelled Starfire. She threw Elaine back on the ground.

"Now get! Or else.." said Starfire. Elaine ran as fast as she can afraid to anger Starfire ever again. Megan and Christina just ran after her. Starfire cracked her neck side to side.

"Whoa Star. Very good." said Raven.

"God I felt like finishing her off." said Starfire.

"Violence is not the answer." said Beastboy. Everyone stared at Beastboy and laughed.

"Beastboy! We've been kicking ass for how long?" said Cyborg.

"Hahah. You made me laugh." said Robin.

"Violence is needed when the time is right." said Starfire.

"When's that?" asked Raven.

"Dealing with the slutos, whore-os, and bitch-os." said Starfire.

"Why'd the all have o's?" asked Beastboy.

"I don't know. I'm hungry for cheerios!" said Starfire.

"Haha. Okay let's go eat now!" said Cyborg running into the IN N OUT restaurant.

"Let's go before he tackles the cashier." said Raven. Raven and Beastboy went inside leaving Robin and Starfire outside.

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"What?" said Robin.

"Why did you say you were taken by me?" asked Starfire while her hand was holding her elbow.

"Oh that? Sorry. I just didn't want them to you know...look fake.." said Robin.

"Oh..Thanks Robin. I owe you one. You saved me." said Starfire punching him playfully.

"Anytime.." said Robin staring into Starfire's magnificent emerald eyes.

"We better get going. Raven doesn't have patience." said Starfire.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Raven outside of the restaurant.

"See?" said Starfire.

"Haha. You're right. We better get going or she might blow up IN N OUT." said Robin. Starfire's eyes went big.

"Raven! Don't you dare blow it up!" yelled Starfire running into the restaurant. Robin sighed.

"It felt so right." said Robin.

"Durr! You were touching her!" said his conscience.

"God! Why are you following me!" yelled Robin who was now yelling at people that were whispering.

"Oh uh sorry folks. Just talking to someone.." said Robin who was now walking away.

"I'm not following you! I'm you! In your head!" yelled the conscience.

"But what if I didn't have a head.." Robin thought.

"Don't you dare cut me off!" it yelled.

"Okay I won't, but now what? You interrupted my thoughts on her." said Robin.

"Yea her meaning Starfire!" it yelled back

"So? I'm just a guy. God." said Robin.

"Yea yea. So did you take my advice about beating the shit out of Ryan yet?" it asked.

"Not yet.." said Robin.

"Yo lover boy! Let's eat!" yelled Cyborg.

"Okay I'm coming." said Robin as he ran inside to eat with his friends.

XxXx Eating at IN-N-OUT XxXx

"Dude! The lady didn't know what "soy milk" was! I was like dude and she was like what and I was like huh and she was like uh? And we went on and on and on!" said Beastboy.

"B.B. They sell milkshakes. Not soy stuff or whatever." said Starfire taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Oh..hehe. I knew that." said Beastboy.

"I think I'm getting high on these fries." said Cyborg.

"God you are?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. So fresh.." said Cyborg still smelling it.

"That looks wrong.." said Robin

"I know." said Raven.

"You guys look sweet together Rae!" said Starfire.

"Shut up Starfire! The camera people are gonna come here." said Beastboy.

"Let them up!" said Starfire as she stood on the table. "You stupid camera people! Can't people get some privacy! Geez. We're just eating food for crying out loud! Once again! Free country!" yelled Starfire as she held out her finger. "If you guys come...we'll kick your-" Robin pulled her down.

"Star. There's kids here." said Robin.

"Oh." said Starfire, but she got back up.. "We we'll be mean to the bad guys." Raven slapped her forehead.

"Nice one." said Raven.

"Hehe." Starfire laughed. They ate for a few minutes, but Beastboy started falling asleep.

"Wow he's tired." said Robin.

"Yea he even fell on his girlfriend's shoulder." said Cyborg.

"Shut up." said Raven.

"Maybe he's tired because there's too much lovvvvvvvvveeeeeee today!" yelled Starfire.

"God here we go again." said Raven.

"Wait Raven." said Starfire.

"Yea?" asked Raven.

"What does a mouse like to eat?" asked Starfire.

"Cheese?" said Raven. There was a click on something.

"Haha! I got your cute picture! You and B.B. together at IN-N-OUT!" said Starfire. " I got it on my cell phone!"

"Sell if off e-bay." said Robin chuckling.

"Not helping." said Raven threatening.

"Wow I'm scared.." said Starfire.

"Dude you'll make millions off e-bay." said Cyborg.

"Haha! I think I'll do that!" said Starfire.

"Starfire!" yelled Raven.

Starfire flew out of her seat and went outside while Raven chased her.

"Wait up!" said Cyborg finally stopping smelling the fries.

Beastboy yawned. "What happened?" asked Beastboy.

"We'll Starfire's about to make millions off e-bay with you and your girlfriend's picture." said Robin.

"God. I'm gonna get her!" said Beastboy. He and Robin ran outside to see the others.

"Starfire give it back!" yelled Raven.

"No! I must get it on e-bay!" yelled Starfire.

"That's it! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cast. A dark force that was a hand grabbed Starfire. Raven went up to her. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed delete to erase the picture.

"Thank God." said Raven.

"You ruined the fun." said Starfire.

"I have a headache. Let's go home." said Raven.

"Yeah let's go." said Starfire.

"So she deleted it?" asked Robin.

"To tell you the truth. I have 100 copies of it!" said Starfire.

"Haha you do? You go girl." said Cyborg.

"Hehe. E-bay here I come!" said Starfire.

"Let's go home." said Cyborg. All of them headed toward the T-car and went home.

XxXx Titans Tower XxXx

Starfire sighed. "Today was really fun." she said.

"Today was idiotical." said Raven.

"No! You have a boyfriend now!" said Cyborg.

"That was the good thing." said Raven. They all entered the common room. Starfire breathed in and out.

"Home sweet home." said Starfire. Cyborg ran into a wall for some reason.

"What the hell?" asked Beastboy.

"I think he got too high on fries." said Robin.

"Haha. High on fries! Hey! That rhymed." said Starfire.

"Ugh. I need my herbal tea." said Raven. Robin laid on the couch.

"Well your bad wasn't that bad Raven. At least you have me!" said Beastboy.

"Aww how sweet. So much love.." said Starfire.

"Yeah Beastboy. I have you." said Raven as she blushed.

"There's no need to blush." said Cyborg.

"WE know you guys love each other. Go do the goo goo ga ga or whatever." said Robin.

"God shut up." said Raven.

"It's okay Raven. We don't have to." said Beastboy.

"No it's okay I want to." said Raven. (Not in that way peeps)

"Okay! Here's a big hug!" said Beastboy. He turned into a bear and hugged Raven.

"Hairy hug!" said Raven. He transformed back.

"I gotta change. I'll be back." said Starfire.

"Me too." said Robin.

"Why? You wanna change with her too?" said Cyborg as Raven and Beastboy were smirking.

"No! I'm not that perverted!" said Robin.

"Who said you were perverted?" asked Raven.

"Ohh you're caught Robin!" said Beastboy.

"Shut up." said Robin as he left the common room.

XxXx Starfire's Room XxXx

Starfire sighed. "I know I have Ryan, but I still have feelings for Robin. I mean I really liked him a long time ago." Starfire changed into her pajamas. A brown sleeveless shirt with short blue shorts. Her phone received a message. It was from Ryan. It said I love you. Starfire sighed. "I just had to fall in love with him didn't I? I love Ryan...Right?"

"God snap out of it! You love Ryan and it will stay like that." said Starfire as she left her room.

XxXx In the Hallway XxXx

"Stupid hormones.." said Starfire

"Yeah I know." said Robin. Robin was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with long black shorts.

"Oh hey. Did you hear me say that?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. You're pretty loud." said Robin.

"Oh sorry." said Starfire.

"It's okay. I"m loud too." said Robin which made Starfire laugh.

"Anyways did you talk to any of your friends yet?" asked Robin.

"Oh yea. I got a message from Ryan. It just said he loved me." said Starfire.

"Oh.." said Robin with a hint of jealousy.

"Let's talk while we walk towards the common room." said Robin. Starfire nodded.

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah?" said Robin.

"What happened between you and Melanie? You guys had something real special when I last saw you guys." said Starfire

"I thought I loved her, but she wasn't the one. She was snobby. She always asked me for money but never gave it back. She was probably cheating on me too because she was always on the phone with some other guy. She's a bitch." said Robin.

"Hmm. You called me that didn't you? Yea you did." said Starfire.

"Wait. I'm sorry Starfire. I didn't mean to it's just that-"

"No it's okay. It's in the past." said Starfire. Before she entered the common room, Robin noticed that her eyes were a little watery. Robin just sighed.

"Why did I have to do that to her?" Robin asked himself. "I am such an idiot." Robin saw all his team mates and his crush on the sofa and walked towards it.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Robin.

"Well I'm gonna beat high fry boy's butt in video games or watch movies!" said Beastboy.

"It's on grass stain!" said Cyborg. They both got sucked into the world of addiction for games.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." said Raven. She went up to Beastboy. "I love you."

"I love ya too Rae." said Beastboy as he kissed her.

"Sweet! But love wont' help you in games B.B!" yelled Cyborg.

"It's on." said Beastboy.

XxXx Few hours later XxXx

"My eyes can't get any bigger.." said Beastboy.

"Yea it can. Like this!" said Cyborg as he stretched his eyes.

"Oh shut up." said Beastboy. Beastboy and Cyborg saw Starfire laying on Robin shoulder and they both knew he was enjoying it.

"Oh! I know your loving that a lot bird boy." said Cyborg.

"Shut up! Can't you see she's trying to sleep!" said Robin.

"Duhh. You just like it a lot and your changing the subject." said Beastboy.

"Just go." said Robin.

"Oh yea we're ruining the moment! We have succeeded!" said Cyborg high fiving Beastboy.

"Okay we're leaving now. Bye bye!" said Beastboy After that Cyborg and Beastboy finally left. Robin felt Starfire falling off his shoulder and landing on his lap. He stared at her for a few minutes and pushed some strands of hair on her face behind her ear.

"She's perfect." said Robin. It was true. She was different from all girls. She wasn't too preppy or too tom boyish. She was in the middle. Funny, athletic, smart, and of course pretty. No one can be like her. Her smile, personality, and appearance were all perfect. She was still worried when Robin had hurt her after he thought he came back. She risked her life for him when Terra was Slade's apprentice.

"I guess I should take her back to her room." said Robin. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on top of her bed and placed her blanket over her. He kneeled down next to her just to admire her.

"Starfire, I know you can't hear me, but I still love you. I"m sorry for hurting you physically and emotionally. I wish Melanie never came into our lives. Maybe by now, we would be a couple." Robin sighed. "I wish we can be a couple. I love you Starfire. Being with you would make my life complete forever. Now I don't give a shit about Batman telling me I shouldn't date my teammate. It's my life not his. I could of been with you, but no I had to be an asshole and choose some normal girl. I would do anything for you Starfire. I love you." said Robin. He left the room, confessing his love to Starfire even though she wasn't there to here it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey hey hey guys! Like my story? Sorry took me awhile. Well first I couldn't update cause I didn't know what I was gonna do then second I had family problems then yesterday I typed this whole thing up but noooooo the computer just had to turn off! Ugh! So I tried to make this chappie uber special. Well see you laters. Never know what's gonna happen in my story! Buh bye!


	16. Meeting My Clone

Welly well well. It's chappie 16! Maybe it's time...you'll see! LoL. Thanks to one of my reviewers for some hints to Kingdom Hearts 2 with that damn Sephiroth! Magicgirl45852! Thanks for some of my reviewers who read "Dealing with Love" It's my 1st one shot. Of course between Robin and Starfire! LoL. School's been rough. Recently my best friends ex boyfriend who is my best friend asked me out! I was like Oh God. I had to say no cause it was too soon. Their break up was like last week or so..yea..well on with the story! This story is dedicated to Lenette, Jessica, and Frankie a.k.a. FallenTeenHearts! Your story rocks! Oh before I forget. Here are some of my favorite reviews!

StarfireTT

TO THE STORY, lol.Great job on the update. Great ending. It was sweet. Loved it.Lol, I like the part with the Cartoon Network channel symbol.I've never been to IN N OUT but it sounds familiar. Lol. Don't get mad at me. I've been to Cold Stone and Road House Grill so hah ! Lol. I love those places... even if Cold Stone isn't a restaurant. :)  
Oh. And you put "trog." And, I'm not trying to be eman or anything, I LOVE YOUR STORY, but it's troq. Lol.Hmm, MY FAVORITE LINES! lol. :"I'm just visiting my friends, that's all. Geez, so many people here on the beach don't know this is a free country. Can't I just visit my friends?"  
"It is?"-Lol. Somehow, I always seem to laugh at stupid remarks.."Oh... Is Richard single?"  
"I'm taken."  
"Yeah, he is."  
"By who?"  
"Kori!" said Robin quickly as he grabbed Starfire's waist.  
"Yeah! So beat it! He's mine," said Starfire wrapping an arm around his neck.  
"I thought you were with Ryan."  
"Uh he uh..."  
"Goy eaten by a bear!" said Beast Boy. Raven slapped her forehead.  
-Lmao... I don't know why... I just find it funny.

"Oh! In your face!" said Cyborg  
-Lol. I just did not expect this and when I read it, I HAD to laugh.

"I just ate more than 300 calories today and it is so not sexy."  
-... So random... Lol.

"Violence is not the answer."  
-LMFAO! Whew... I do not need to explain why I found that funny... (Blank looks from everyone reading) ... Oh, come on! It was funny! ... (More blank looks) ... ;;Sighs in frustration;;  
"Haha... Okay, let's go eat now!" said Cyborg running into the IN N OUT restaurant.  
"Let's go before he tackles the cashier."  
-I just love Raven's comment ... (Blank looks) ... I FOUND IT FUNNY, OKAY!

"See?"  
"Haha; you're right. We better get going or she might blow up IN N OUT."  
"RAVEN! DON'T YOU DARE BLOW IT UP!" yelled Starfire running into the restaurant.  
-Lol. I love Starfire's line there. So funny ... (Blank stares) ... MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PEOPLE COME FROM! know what an Ariel is.UPDATE SOON:)Your Number One Fan,StarfireTT Me: sorry I didn't put the WHOLE thing! I had to make some more room for others! Sorry! But I really loved your review!

TsubasaKyoYes, Robin, very smooth. Although...he neednt worry, because star's gonna fall for him anyhow. I mean...you said it in one of the chapters that this is a star/rob fanfic and not to worry..  
IN N OUT? whats that? or were you incredibly smart and MADE IT UP! See, I wasn't born with the brilliant talent to make up burger joints off the top of my head, so im impressed.hm...do you think...thta in your chapters there could be a bit more detail on the charcter's actions. becsaue all I see is dialouge and dialouge tags. don't get mad at me...its jsut a suggestion.  
OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOUR STORY! and I will review EVERY SINGLE ONE of your chapters becasue ure so lonley when people don't review. REVIEW IDIOTS! CMON I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS AWESOME STORY! randomness. woot. I know how hard it is to update, so I wont FORCE you to, but it'd be nice if you hurried. im so happy bb confessed. ITS SO CUTE! KIYAA! I like how you capture their character so masterfully. pat on the head good job!encore! encore! clap clap goes my imaginary audience behind me

Me: DANG u guys write long reviews! It's nothing bad it's great! LoL. Oh and I will take ur suggestion. I'll try.

DMHPluv:her idiot hehehe! luved that part. anyways that was really good! update soon!

Me: Okay guys I'll try to put at least every great review in each chappies..THAT I HAVE LEFT! I probably have at least 3-8 I guess chappies left. I'm not sure depends! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

Chappie 16 (I did more than I expected to!)

It was a quiet night. Everyone was fast asleep. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Nothing could disturb the silence. Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Until now...

"Ugh..somebody will eventually get it." said Starfire. Bang Bang Bang she heard.

"What the hell?" she said. She placed her pillow on top of her head. Ding dong ding dong! She heard again.

"Fine. Let sweet little Starfire get that damn door!" she said. She tossed her blanket and got up. She walked past the hallways, entered the common room, and finally reached the door.

"Who the hell are you!" she asked angrily. She heard nothing. Ding dong!

"Is it a secret? God you people. You probably got the wrong door. You're just drunk." said Starfire as she left the door. Ding dong! She heard again.

"Dammit!" she yelled. She went back to the door and opened it. With that she felt someone ran up to her and kissed her.

XxXx Robin's P.O.V. XxXx

Ding dong! He had heard that doorbell ring like five times already.

"Beastboy probably ordered some veggie pizza!" I yelled. "I'm gonna go tell that pizza boy to get the hell of this island!" I got up and went into the hallways. I see that Starfire is up. She probably heard the doorbell too. I mean who can't? The others are just probably to lazy to get up. I followed Starfire to the common room and to the door.

"Dammit!" I heard from her. She opened the door. I saw someone grabbed her and kissed her. My eyes were burning like hell.

XxXx Regular P.O.V. Now XxXx

Starfire felt someone's lips crush against hers. She couldn't see who it was because it was too dark.

"Hellllllllloooooooooooo Ms. Sunshine!" yelled Chelsea. Starfire finally caught some air.

"Chelsea?" asked Starfire.

"Hell yea it's me!" she said.

"Hey girl what's going on? We missed you so much!" said Bryan.

"Yeah! Nobody wanted to try my tofu anymore!" said Jake. "Guess who's back? Back again?" Jake started to sing.

"Nobody didn't even want too.." said Chelsea. Starfire laughed.

"Oh my God! I missed you idiots so much!" Starfire said. She gave them all a hug except one person.

"Hey Star." said Ryan. She turned around and saw Ryan.

"So it was you who freaking scared me half to death cause someone was kissing me!" Starfire said.

"Haha. Sorry. I couldn't wait to kiss you again after like forever." he said.

"Aww come here then." Starfire said. She gave Ryan a big hug and gave him a soft kiss. "You guys made me so pissed! It's three in the morning! It's a free country to sleep!"

"You've been using the phrase "free country" a lot haven't yea Star?" said Chelsea.

"Yeah! Well it is!" said Starfire." How did you guys know where I was?"

"Well..I tried to smell your scent." said Jake.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! She's like what more than 400 miles away from us!" said Chelsea. Jake laughed nervously.

"At least I tried." said Jake.

"I tried to get signal from any of your electronics." said Bryan. "But there was no signal."

"I was smart to use a map, but I didn't know where "Jump City" exactly was." said Ryan.

"And now here's the smart thing! I tried to find you with my powers!" said Chelsea.

"Haha congrats Chelsea for being smart." said Starfire clapping.

"So this is the "T" tower huh?" said Bryan.

"Yeah apparently." said Starfire.

"So you actually survived with these old peeps of yours?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. We got closer." said Starfire.

"Closer with who?" asked Ryan suspiciously.

"Well almost all of them." said Starfire.

"And that Robin jerk?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy." said Starfire.

"Do you like him?" asked Ryan.

"No! No I don't. I love you not him." said Starfire. She felt like she had just told a lie.

"Okay babe." said Ryan as he wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist.

"Dude I am so tired." said Jake yawning while stretching. He acidentally hit Chelsea with his arm.

"I'm sorry Chelsea!" said Jake.

"It's okay." said Chelsea.

"Yeah cause she liked it durr." said Starfire smirking.

"I'm gonna kill you later when I have enough strength." said Chelsea threateningly.

"Oh I'm scared.." said Starfire sarcastically. "Let's go to the common room. Maybe later you can meet the Teen Titans."Starfire's team went into the common room. Robin was just standing near the island table in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" asked Ryan.

"That's..Robin.." said Starfire slowly. Robin turned around and saw Starfire's team. He was pissed because Ryan was the one who kissed Starfire.

"Uh hey. Who's that Star?" asked Robin.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to call her that." said Ryan.

"Sorry." said Robin who really wasn't.

"Ryan be nice. Guys this is Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans. Robin meet Chelsea, Jake, Byran, and Ryan. Ryan is the leader of the Titans in Florida." said Starfire.

"Yo." said Bryan.

"Wowzers! It's him!" said Jake.

"Hi.." said Chelsea with no enthusiam.

"Hmm. So your Robin. Nice to..meet you." said Ryan. He shook Robin's hand and they both squeezed it hard. They finally let go and glared at each other.

"Robin if it's okay, can all of us just sleep on the couch for now?" asked Starfire interrupting the glaring.

"Yeah sure." said Robin

"Thanks." said Starfire. Suddenly, the common room's doors opened.

"Who the hell was at that damn door?" asked Raven furiously.

"Is it my pizza?" asked Beastboy.

"God B.B Pizza at three in the morning?" asked Cyborg.

"You never know when you wake up at the time and get hungry!" said Beastboy.

"Sorry guys." said Starfire. "My team actually came for me.."

"Oh." said Raven. They walked down to get a closer look at them.

"Raven this is Chelsea. Chelsea this is Raven." said Starfire.

"Hey." said Raven.

"Hi." said Chelsea.

"Beastboy this is Jake. Jake this is Beastboy." said Starfire.

"Whoa!" both of them said.

"Hey you just said the same thing!" both of them said.

"Stop copying me!" they both said.

"Shut up!" Raven and Chelsea both said at the same time.

"Freaky..." all of them said.

"Okay..weird..anyways Cyborg meet Bryan and Bryan meet Cyborg." said Starfire.

"Yo." said Cyborg.

"What's up?" said Bryan.

"Nothing much. You?" said Cyborg.

"Same here bro." said Bryan.

"Robin meet my boyfriend Ryan. Ryan meet Robin

"Dammit. So this is him!" Robin thought.

"So this is the little asshole who hurt Starfire" Ryan thought. There was an awkward silence.

"You guys are like our clones or twins." said Raven.

"I know. We're almost alike." said Chelsea.

"Seriously." said Raven.

"We do not look alike! We're not the same color!" said Beastboy and Jake at the same time.

"You guys are idiots." said Chelsea and Raven.

"You guys are driving me crazy!" said Cyborg and Bryan.

"I'm feeling left out! I have no twin!" said Starfire. Everybody laughed except Ryan and Robin who were still glaring at each other.

"So do you like to read?" asked Raven.

"Yeah I find it calm at times." said Chelsea.

"Really? Me too." said Raven.

"Do you like tofu?" asked Jake.

"Yeah! It's like the greatest thing ever!" said Beastboy.

"I know! Who can't eat that?" asked Jake.

"Me." said Cyborg and Bryan.

"Do you guys like to play video games?" asked Cyborg.

"Heck yea!" said Bryan, Jake, and Beastboy and the same time.

"Wow we really are alike." said Cyborg.

"We'll play tomorrow. I'm gonna beat blue butt." said Bryan.

"It is so on man!" said Jake.

"So you like Starfire don't you?" asked Ryan.

"No. Only as a friend." Robin said but felt sad on the inside. "Why are you asking?"

"Hmm nothing. It's too bad I have her now. You made a damn bad mistake choosing a bitch over her. You don't deserve her anyways. She's way out of your league." said Ryan smirking.

"And you're not?" said Robin.

"Why you son of a-" Ryan was interrupted by Starfire.

"Uh I think all of us should rest. Chelsea might blow up something if she doesn't get her sleep." said Starfire.

"Hey!" said Chelsea.

"Yeah and I need my beauty nap!" said Jake.

"Okay guys. Let's rest for now." said Cyborg. "Later." Cyborg headed back to his room.

"I 'll go get us some blankets." said Starfire.

"No it's okay. We have our luggage." said Chelsea.

"Where?" asked Starfire.

"Here." said Chelsea. There was this big bright light that turned into luggages.

"Whoa." said Jake.

"We're okay." said Bryan.

"Morning everyone." said Raven as she headed back to her room.

"Morning." said Beastboy as he ran caught up to Raven. They both held hands as they went back to their rooms.

"Aww sweet." said Starfire.

"We do that all the time Starfire." said Ryan. He went up to Starfire and hugged her from behind to make Robin jealous, and indeed he was.

"We haven't for awhile." said Starfire Chelsea threw some blankets and pillows at Starfire.

"Hey!" said Starfire.

"Get some sleep." said Chelsea. Chelsea slept on the floor.

"Chelsea you shouldn't sleep on the floor." said Jake.

"No it's okay I'm fine." said Chelsea.

"I'm not letting you sleep on it alone. I will too so if you have a bad back tomorrow I will..." said Jake while blushing.

"Oh..thanks then." said Chelsea blushing too.

"Sweet!" said Starfire and Bryan at the same time.

"You're ruining the moment!" said Chelsea.

"Sorry. Go ahead." said Starfire.

"God you guys." said Chelsea. She placed her head on the pillow and covered her body with her blankets. Jake was right next to her.

"Chelsea sorry if I'm making you mad." said Jake.

"It's okay." said Chelsea. "Morning."

"Morning." said Jake.

"Psst. What's up with them two? Last time Chelsea let Jake that close she would of punched him." said Starfire.

"Well Missy. When you were gone they both talked to me about their love problems." said Bryan.

"You? Wow they must have been drunk." said Starfire.

"Just wait babe. I'll show you the video we took of you before you left." said Ryan smirking.

"Shut up." said Starfire hitting him with a pillow. Starfire saw Robin still standing there.

"Uh Robin. You can go back to bed now. I'm sure your tired after all this stuff." said Starfire.

"Yea go." said Ryan.

"Okay..morning everyone." said Robin. He left the common room and went to his room.

"Starfire I don't want Robin getting close to you okay?" said Ryan.

"Why? He's okay now." said Starfire as she headed towards the floor. She laid a few blankets on the floor to sleep on.

"Hey Bryan where you sleeping?" asked Starfire.

"On the couch." said Bryan.

"Okay morning." said Starfire.

"Morning." said Bryan and he went to sleep.

"Come here." said Starfire. Starfire was laying on the floor. Ryan followed her and laid right next to her. They both faced each others faces. Ryan cupped one had on her cheek.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." said Ryan

"Oh come on Ryan. I'm a big girl now Dad!" said Starfire teasing Ryan.

"I'm telling you the truth okay?" said Ryan.

"Okay I'll be fine." said Starfire.

"Morning. I love you." said Ryan.

"Morning. Love you to." said Starfire. They both fell asleep with everyone in the tower. Only one person in this tower wasn't asleep.

XxXx Robin's Room XxXx

"Hey conscience!" Robin yelled as he thought. (Like yelling in your mind)

"Oh now you call for me!" it yelled back.

"I really wanna beat the shit out of him now." said Robin.

"Hehe good! I am pissed that he had the right to go run up to Starfire and kiss her! Why didn't you like punch the man! Punching is allowed in a free country!" it said. Robin sighed.

"I know that, but he's her boyfriend." said Robin.

"Don't lose this one boy." it said.

"I know. And I won't. I promise." said Robin.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

muahahah! They're here! The Titans meet the Teen Titans! LoL. It's just the meeting okay? So it wasn't too long. I hoped you guys liked this chappie. Robin finally called upon his damn conscience! Please review my fellow readers! XoXo's


	17. Going Somewhere

Hiya guys! I wrote two one shots to keep you guys well waiting..hehe. Thanx for your review

ToCoOLfOrU. I really appreciated it. Well anyways. Glad you guys liked the last chappie. I got a review that said it was to fast, but long? I'm sorry but I didn't really get that..so yeah..Anyways I hope my story can reach at least up to 20 to 25 chappies. BUT! If I write more stories the better! LoL. Ugh! Recently I just watched this filipino movie CLOSE TO YOU! It was soooo cute! I loved it! Now I have that song that Sam Milby sings stuck in my head.. . I kinda miss Kingdom Hearts now. I beat it and now it's freaking boring! . I'll start it all over. Well two weeks ago my best fren (who I'm secretly in love with) asked me out! I was shocked! I said yes, but I felt like I don't know something was wrong so we're only frenz for "NOW" lol. Okay I'm gonna stop talking now! Here are my favorite reviews! My story is dedicated to Lenette..Jessica..and Frankie who is a great writer!

Happy Birthdae Lenette!

Xx MiSS FLY PiNaYxX

love it! haha robin actually wants his conscience. my boyfriend hugs me from behind. D lmao well this chapter was really good

Me: LoL. Thanx for that gurl!

KaiRiSoRA101

Hey Kimmiiee! that was awesome and by the way its me Kairi (aka Jocelyn (myspace friend)) well don't worry i thought all of Raven's , Cyborg's , Starfire's , Robin's , and Beastboy's comments were funny. especially when Beastboy said the bear comment and Raven slapped her forehead that was so funny that I laughed so hard I started crying.And then when Raven said "Let's go before he tackles the cashier" I was laughing a lot there too. I just love your story its awesome! Cant wait for the next chappie!

Me: Haha yeah Beastboy's comment yeah! I loved that part too.

ToCoOLfOrU

Finally The Titans visit the Tower! I have been waiting forever! Kidding,it was only about six days since you updated so it's cool. About time Robin asked some help from his god damn conscience. I was preety pissed too when Ryan kissed Starfire. It sort of reminds me of Speedy when in sonme fanfics he's a complete jackass, only Ryan isn't an ass he's only overprotective of Star like Robin, which doesn't surprise me since their like clones...so...yea. Update soon!

Me: yeah I was pissed when I wrote that, but he's the boyfren so I had to do something! I was like UGH! LoL

FallenTeenHearts

AGh they are all alike crepy! i would hate to meet my twin shed be some bitch that i wouldnt want to mess with grr hhehe.. ohh ryan is getting protective sorry ryan Richard is way to hot!  
gah loved it  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But Robin is sucha hottie! I can't resist him! LoL

Chappie 17

Starfire groaned and opened her eyes to see Ryan's face. She smiled. She was happy he was here with her right now, but yet guilty. She had thoughts on Robin that she shouldn't have thought. Her thoughts her true though she admitted to herself. She still did love Robin her first love, but loved Ryan. She laid on the floor thinking while staring at the ceiling. She sat up and saw all of her friends still sleeping. It was 5:30 A.M. in the morning. Jake was snoring horribly loud.

"God Jake." Starfire whispered. She stood up and stretched. She slowly walked over Chelsea and Jake. She can see Jake's arm around Chelsea's face. Starfire shook her head. They will be together for sure. "I guess I'm go watch the sunrise again." said Starfire to herself. She walked through the hallways quietly so she wouldn't disturb her former teammates. She walked on the stairs that led to the roof. (I don't know how they get to the roof kay! Just making this all up!) She walked towards the end of the roof with her arms folded. She looked down and saw the waves coming back and forth on the island. She stared where the ocean and the sky ended. There was no sunrise yet. She sat down on the edge of the roof with her hands on the side of her face.

"Why did I have to love both of them? This is so complicated. Robin or Ryan? I guess when you loved your first love, you can never stop loving him." said Starfire. She sat there for a few moments still thinking about both of them. She heard a creak and turned around. She saw Robin at the door.

"Oh hey Star. You're up here pretty early." said Robin as he walked towards where Starfire sat. As he reached at the edge of the roof, he sat next to Starfire.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." said Starfire.

"Ha. Really? I come here to think too. What are you thinking about?" asked Robin.

"It's kinda personal and I don't really wanna talk about it." said Starfire.

"I get it." replied Robin.

"Sorry about my Ryan a few hours ago. He's just really over protective over me." said Starfire.

"It's okay. He's your boyfriend. He has a right to be." said Robin as he clutched his left hand into a fist so Starfire wouldn't see it.

"Thanks for being forgiving. Sometimes he can lose his temper. You guys are really alike." said Starfire.

"Really? That's great. I have a freaking clone." said Robin half joking half complaining.

"At least you have one! The others do too! I feel left out!" said Starfire. Robin gave off a chuckle.

"I don't think anyone could be like you Star." said Robin as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

They both blushed.

"Thanks Robin. Well of course I can't have a twin. I'm an alien." said Starfire.

"Well you're the best alien." said Robin blushing.

"Aww your gonna make me cry!" said Starfire joking.

"God don't cry!" said Robin who took it seriously. Starfire laughed.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" said Starfire. She looked at Robin who had a worried face.

"Don't worry. I"m a big girl!"she said as she smiled. They both looked at each other for awhile. The sunrise finally came making Starfire's face glow.

"Starfire?" asked a voice. Robin and Starfire both looked back to see Ryan standing near the door.

"Hey!" said Starfire as she got up and stood walking backwards to distance her and Robin.

"What are you doing? Especially with him?" asked Ryan as he looked at Robin suspicously.

"It's not free to talk to a girl Ryan? She's just my best friend and being so curious about what we're doing is really rude." said Robin smirking.

"Shut up bird boy. Star lets go." said Ryan. Starfire looked at Robin and nodded.

"Okay." she replied as she flew to him. Ryan grabbed her waist as she landed and walked her inside the Tower, but before he left, he stuck up the middle finger to Robin and left. Robin growled.

"I'm really getting sick of that bastard. Dammit! He doesn't deserve Starfire!" said Robin.

"I know! We deserve her!" said his conscience.

"Ugh! I'm gonna beat that son of a bitch's ass up. I'm gonna beat all the shit out of him!" said Robin furiously.

"That's the Robin I know! Great job! I have taught you well." it said.

"You didn't do anything except freaking et on my nerves dude." said Robin.

"We're having a conscience and person moment. Don't ruin it." it said.

"Okay, but I will ruin Ryan. I hate him more than Slade." said Robin. Robin walked towards the door. "Get ready Ryan. I will seriously beat you up." he said as he exited the roof.


	18. Getting There

Hey everyone! My skewl ended last week on Friday (or June 3rd if I don't update) hehehe. Sorry for the last chappie folks. It was short I know. Well I'm feeling a little sad and down. Dude I don't think I should write one-shots anymore. Here are some of the reviews: Crappy I'm so sorry..I was like what? then another..Crappy! I was got sadder and then one of them said..DON"T USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN! I was like well sorry for offending God and yourself. I'm don't know if I want to write one-shots anymore. I feel like a suckish author now... . Ugh...well I guess I'll continue to write this story. Later. Oh! This chappie is dedicated to Lenette...Jessica...Frankie...and now Jocelyn!

My favorite reviews: THAT ACTUALLY CHEERED ME UP!

Yukikyoninuluver:

ok I stayed up till 3am to read this because I thought it was done lol oh well can you please post soon thanks  
love,  
valerie

Me: I think you deserve to be on my favorite reviews just to read this at three in the morning!

KaiRiSoRA101hey kimmi! its me again! (and if u don't know who I am then...)well , no way Jose! lol hahah (sorry I crack my self up sometimes)robin hating someone more than slade? wow I never thought the day would come to that! well anywayz this was a good chapter! it was funny how robins contious is all like 'I've taught you well' I was laughing since it kinda reminded me of yoda from starwars

Me: haha yeah your right! It does sound like it was from Star Wars!

TsubasaKyo: OH. Rob hates Ryan more than SLADE! Eek, thats hatred! Ryan's in trouble...

anyway. I really have nothing to say, casue its like 12 at night or somethign random like that and im BARELY keeping my eyes open but I HAD to reveiw ure story casue ure story is just cool like that...so yea.

thanks for the one shots. They were AWESOME. I REALLY like this story though, and I agree: rob is a hottie. I don't blame u in the least. 

clones...how cool. I've always wanted a clone. frown maybe. I don't know. R better make his move soon, though, or else Star will be thinkin hes not caring! Becasue I KNOW she likes him. Better than that stuck-up Ryan, although...Ryan is Rob's clone so wouldnt he be hot and cool too? holds head im confused! I better shut up now. update when you can!

TsubasaKyo

Me: thanx for appreciating my one-shots. At least someone thinks it's actually good.

Well here I go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! O! I saw a game on them for PS2! I was like O.O lol I'm slow okay!

Chappie 18

XxXx On the way to the Amusement Park XxXx

"How much exercise do we need!" said Jake aggravated while walking or limping.

"We need exercise. I think you're gaining some weight from the grass food you eat!" said Bryan. Jake looked down at his stomach and grabbed his stomach.

"I don't have any blubber on this thing!" yelled Jake. Everyone laughed.

"Haha. Jake you're not gaining weight trust me. You look fine. At least you're not anorexic..." said Starfire.

"True.." Chelsea agreed.

"So where is the amusement park?" asked Raven.

"I think it's near the beach or something like that." said Robin.

"How long are we gonna stay guys?" asked Ryan.

"As long as we want. I wanna smell like pop corn and cotton candy!" said Beastboy. Beastboy looked at Raven and smiled shyly.

"Raven? Will you go on the rides with me?" asked Beastboy.

"Why? You scare to go on your own?" said Cyborg teasingly.

"You're ruining the moment Cyborg! Geez.." said Starfire.

"It's my job!" said Cyborg.

"Shut up you two and yeah sure I will Beastboy." said Raven.

"Aww! What uber sweetness!" said Starfire.

"Kodak moment! Anyone gotta camera?" asked Chelsea. There was a click sound.

"I got it!" said Starfire as she held out her cell phone which had a camera in it.

"E-bay.." said Ryan.

"I'm gonna be rich!" said Starfire.

"Here we go again.." said Robin.

"Starfire!" said Raven.

"Haha save some breath lover girl. Use your energy later. Don't waste it!" said Starfire.

"Fine. This. Means. War!" said Chelsea.

"I'm scared.." said Starfire sarcastically.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jake.

"No." said Robin.

"Why couldn't we just fly?" asked Jake.

"That's a great idea!" said Starfire.

"This wasted our time!" said Ryan. "You guys! Ugh...Use your brain!"

"I don't have one." said Beastboy and Jake at the same time.

"Literally." said Chelsea.

"Well I'm flying like it or not." said Starfire rising into the air.

"Me too." said everybody except Robin, Ryan, Cyborg, and Bryan.

"You guys suck." said Cyborg.

"Hehe oh well." said Beastboy.

"Later." said Starfire.

"How about you guys actually carry us there?" asked Robin.

"Okay we will then." said Chelsea.

"Who's carrying the heavy people?" asked Jake.

"Jake, Beastboy you carry Cyborg and Bryan." said Chelsea.

"Okay then who will you carry?" asked Jake.

"I'll carry Robin while Starfire carries Ryan." said Chelsea.

"Why does Raven get a break?" asked Starfire.

"Cause I need it! I got another head ache and if you want me to carry someone. I will make them blow up, trust me!" said Raven.

"Scary.." said Starfire as she started to laugh.

"Deal." said Starfire.

"Let's go!" said Beastboy.

Jake and Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl. (Dinosaur) Bryan and Cyborg hopped on and flew away. Chelsea had a red disc under her to carry her and another one for Robin to hop on. Robin hopped on to that disc. Ryan held out his arms and Starfire grabbed them. All of them looked at each other, nodded, and flew.

XxXx In the Air XxXx

"You think I weigh a lot huh! You weigh as much as a hippo or a freaking whale!" said Jake as he flew.

"Shut up. Just fly fly boy!" said Bryan.

"Cyborg you're killing me..." said Beastboy.

"The faster you go the less pain you'll feel!" said Cyborg.

"So you're Robin?" asked Chelsea.

"No..." said Robin sarcastically.

"Okay then who are you?" said Chelsea taking it seriously.

"No! I am Robin! Just being sarcastic. Sorry." said Robin.

"Well you could of said that in the first place! Well anyways, I wanted to ask you an important question." said Chelsea.

"Then ask." said Robin.

"Do..you still have feelings..for Starfire?" asked Chelsea. Robin looked at her. He didn't know what to say. How did she know?

"How can I trust you?" asked Robin.

"Fine. I swear on Starfire's life. She's my best friend. So this promise will never break. Just tell me. Be honest." said Chelsea.

Robin looked down at the city, thinking. Should he tell her or not? Will she tell Ryan? Should he tell her or should he lie. He looked back at Chelsea who was waiting for the answer. Robin sighed.

"You swear you won't tell?" asked Robin.

"I swear I won't. Just tell me." said Chelsea.

Robin sighed. "Yes.." he whispered. He looked at Chelsea who was smiling.

"I knew it." said Chelsea.

"It's that obvious?" said Robin.

"Hell yeah. And I thought you were so secretive." said Chelsea.

"Why do you ask that question?" asked Robin.

"I just wanted to. I'm bored." said Chelsea.

"Great reason to ask." said Robin.

"You know, she really really I mean "really" did like you." said Chelsea.

"Did? Well that doesn't mean she still does." said Robin.

"You never know if she still does." said Chelsea.

"What? Yeah right! Look at her and Ryan." said Robin. The both looked at them. They were both laughing about a certain subject.

"Yeah it's true they like each other, but sometimes Ryan can act so possessive. I mean really. I know Starfire doesn't like that. I think she likes you still to tell you the truth." said Chelsea.

"That gives me hope." said Robin smirking.

"Yeah it should. So don't give up. Even though I should be happy that she's with Ryan. I know she can be happier." said Chelsea.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" asked Robin.

"I do. She's like my sister. I'm sure you care about her a lot, but not in the sisterly way!" said Chelsea. They both laughed.

"Durr." said Robin. All of them continued to fly towards the far amusement park. The finally saw some rides like roller coasters and a ferris wheel. They all landed while Beastboy and Jake were both rubbing their back

XxXx On Land.. XxXx

"The pain.." said Jake.

"At least we have freedom!" said Beastboy who tried to stand, but fell back down.

"You guys need to eat other stuff than meat. I mean geez! You guys weighed a million pounds!" said Jake.

"All that matters is that we're here now." said Starfire.

"Yeah. So enjoy the non-pain while it lasts." said Ryan.

"So this is the amusement park?" said Robin.

"No..it's my grandma's house." said Ryan sarcastically.

"Ryan stop." said Starfire.

"Thanks Star. Isn't this the one where those pink rocket things attacked you?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah! I remember. Those stupid things made me pissed." said Starfire. "That was the day Raven got her chicken too!"

"Yeah..I was the luckiest girl in the world." said Raven.

"I got that just for you!" said Beastboy.

"Thanks babe." said Raven.

"Uber sweetness again." said Starfire.

"So what are you guys gonna ride?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm heading to the food court. I"m starving." said Bryan.

"I want pop corn and cotton candy." said Beastboy.

"I'll go with you." said Raven.

"So it leaves Chelsea, Jake, Starfire, Robin, and Ryan." said Bryan.

"I'll go anywhere. You guys wanna hang with us?" asked Chelsea. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okie dokie. So let's go do the carnival thingy." said Jake.

"It's an amusement park." said Chelsea.

"What's the difference Chels?" asked Jake.

"Oh..I don't know. I'll side with you for now." said Chelsea.

"Oh! Some love! You guys should go on the tunnel of love!" said Starfire.

"Shut up." said Chelsea.

"Let's actually enter the carnival or amusement park whatcha ma call it instead of wasting time." said Cyborg.

"Okay." All of them went through the gates and separated from each other.

"Remember when Starfire got lost in a fair like this?" said Chelsea.

"Hey! I was an idiot before." said Starfire.

"Oh yeah! We had to get to find a restaurant who had mustard." said Ryan.

"Really?" asked Robin.

"Err..yeah. I was stupid." said Starfire.

"You're not stupid anymore. You're a dufus now!" Chelsea teased.

"That doesn't make a difference!" said Starfire.

"It's okay. You'll get over it." said Robin patting her.

"Haha thanks Robin. At least he didn't really laugh!" said Starfire. Chelsea looked at Robin and gave a goo goo eyes to him.

"_Why did I even tell that chick!" Robin thought._

"Well I gotta go take a dump. Later." said Ryan running to a restroom.

"Eww! You sicko!" said Starfire.

"_Go take her to a freaking ride you idiot. I thought you were smart! You're sucha bird brain!" said Raven telepathically._

"_Great idea! Thanks Raven. You should be hanging out with your boyfriend right now!" Robin replied. _

"_You're hopeless..and I know. I'm not that stupid. Geez. Later lover boy." said Raven. _

"Hey Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Yeah?" asked Starfire.

"Do you wanna go on the ferris wheel with me like we use to?" asked Robin.

"Uh yeah sure." Starfire looked at Chelsea and gave her a questioning look. "Chels, tell ryan I went somewhere."

"Okay okay." said Chelsea.

"Thanks. Let's go. I haven't rode on a ferris wheel in like forever." said Starfire.

"Don't worry if you're scared. I'll protect you." said Robin smirking.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Starfire said while smacking Robin's head behind.

"Oww! That hurt woman! I'll gonna get you back!" said Robin.

"You gotta catch me first!" yelled Starfire as she ran to the ferris wheel entrance. Robin ran after her as fast as he can, but she was only getting farther the faster he ran.

"Damn she's fast." said Robin.

"I know!" yelled Starfire.

"Well at least I know she's not deaf." said Robin.

"Hey!" said Starfire.

"Hehe." Robin laughed nervously. Starfire finally made it to the entrance of the ferris wheel without Robin even catching her. Finally, Robin came panting. He had his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath again.

"Oh come on Robin! You can do better than that! And I thought you were fast." said Starfire.

"I am! I wasn't doing my best." said Robin still panting.

"Right..." said Starfire. "Well at least we made it. What time is it?" asked Starfire.

"Lemme check." said Robin. He got out his communicator and opened it up. It said 6:26 P.M. (A/n I don't know if it does show the time on communicators but just bare with me people!)

"6:26." said Robin.

"Already! Geez! We took forever just to even get here." said Starfire.

"Time flies by when you're trying to kick my ass in running." said Robin.

"I thought boy wonder can handle everything huh?" said Starfire teasingly.

"Not everything...like you." said Robin smirking.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I'm super fast! Maybe I should race that Kid Flashy guy." said Starfire.

"Then go do it." said Robin.

"You know when I hear the name Kid Flash. I think of...a flashlight for some reason." said Starfire.

"Idiot.." said Robin.

"It's my opinion! Don't judge it!" said Starfire.

"Okay okay. Geez Star." said Robin.

"I'm sorry. I just feel hyper today." said Starfire.

"Then go eat a sugar cookie. It's makes you hyper-er." said Starfire.

"Haha. Thanks. Well the line is moving. So let's go walk or should I carry you?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine." replied Robin walking. They walked until the finally reached a lady who was in charge of the ferris wheel. This lady was Asian who had a happy birthday sticker on her name tag.

"Sorry guys. You'll have to wait at least for 5 more minutes." said Lenette.

"It's okay." said Robin as he read her name tag. "Lenette."

"So it's your birthday? Well then Happy Birthday Lenette." said Starfire cheerfully.

"Thanks." replied Lenette.

"How old are you now?" asked Starfire.

"Oh I just turned thirteen." said Lenette.

"Thirteen? Aren't you too young to work?" asked Robin.

"No. I'm not. I can act mature!" said Lenette.

"Haha okay okay. Well that's good that you already got a job." said Starfire.

"Yeah. And aren't you Starfire and Robin?" asked Lenette.

"Yeah." they both said.

"Oh. Aren't you guys going out or something? Sorry if it's a mistake. I just over heard." said Lenette. Both Starfire and Robin blushed.

"No. We're not. We're just friends. Just friends.." said Starfire a little sadly.

"Yeah friends only." said Robin sadly.

"Oh. Well at least your friends. Oh! It's your turn now! I have to go on my break. Chico Chico!" yelled Lenette. A little plump girl with one of her eyes black and the other green came.

"Yes?" she said.

"You're on duty now. I gotta go get some cake! Later everyone!" said Lenette. She bent down to whisper something in Chico Chico's ear. "Make sure you stop those two at the top okay?"

"Bye!" said Starfire. Chico Chico opened the gate to the ferris wheel where Starfire and Robin sat. They had to wait because other people had to go on too. After boarding everyone on the ferris wheel, it finally moved. Starfire looked actually excited to be on the ferris wheel after so long. They turned at least four times and they actually stopped on the top.

"Wow. We stopped at the stop like we did last time we were both on this ferris wheel." Starfire stated. Robin smiled and spotted Lenette smiling at him.

"Thank you." mouthed Robin. Lenette nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

"I hope we don't get stuck here. I'm gonna get sky sick..." said Starfire.

"But you fly!" stated Robin.

"Same thing! I get fly sick too!" said Starfire.

"Remember when we were up here? Those stupid pink octopus or whatever the hell it was, took you?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah. How can they mistake me from that bitch Blackfire?" asked Starfire. ( sorry Blackfire fans. )

"I know. You're way prettier." said Robin. After Robin realized what he said he blushed.

"Really? Thanks." said Starfire.

"No problem." said Robin.

"It sure is a beautiful night. The stars are shining so brightly." said Starfire. "Especially that one." she said as she pointed to a star that was moving, but shining brightly.

"Starfire. That's a helicopter.." said Robin as the helicopter moved.

"Stupid helicopter!" yelled Starfire.

"Haha calm down. They might get you." said Robin.

"I'm really scared Robin..so scared." she said sarcastically.

"Hmm I think the fireworks are gonna go up." said Robin.

"But it isn't fourth of July yet." said Starfire.

"It's a free country Starfire. Remember that!" said Robin.

"Oh yeah. I will. I said that so many times! Geez. You think I would forget?" said Starfire

"Seriously.." said Robin.

"Hey! I was telling the world it was!" said Starfire.

"Who could forget?" asked Robin.

"Shut up." said Starfire as he punched Robin playfully.

"Ouch! Geez Starfire that hurt!" said Robin.

"You're the one working out, and you thought that hurt. Go work harder!" said Starfire.

"Fine fine mommy." said Robin.

"Now that's a good boy." said Starfire as she patted his head.

"Hey the fireworks are going up now!" said Robin as he pointed to the sky. Fireworks were in the air forming different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Wow they are so beautiful." said Starfire staring into the sky with admiration. One firework formed a shape of a heart which Robin immediately thought of Starfire. Another one formed the words "I Love You and You owe Me." Robin and Starfire looked at each other and blushed.

"Um what's the you owe me for?" asked Starfire.

"Raven..."said Robin.

"Oh. What do you owe her?" asked Starfire.

"She did a favor for me." said Robin.

"_You so do owe me." said Raven telepathically._

"_Yeah. I saw it in the sky." replied Robin._

"_Go get her Robin. You guys were like made for each other." said Beastboy._

"_Yeah..wait! How'd you get in my mind?" asked Robin._

"_I asked my girlfriend. Durr! Stupid head.." said Beastboy._

"_Ugh well later guys." said Robin._

"Robin? Robin?" asked Starfire. He still wasn't listening. She sighed. "I'm gonna have to yell at you really loud like I did to Beastboy." She grabbed Robin's shoulders. "Rooooooooobinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Huh! Oww! Starfire you're make me deaf!" said Robin.

"You weren't paying attention. The fireworks are done." said Starfire.

"Oh. Sorry Star. I was caught in a middle of a conversation with my mind." said Robin.

"Oh I get it." said Starfire. The ferris wheel started moving down. Each passenger before them got off. Then it was their turn to get off.

"That was fun. At least I didn't get attacked by a weirdo thing again." said Starfire.

"It's okay. I would of saved you anyways." said Robin.

"Let's go. I think our friends are gonna try to find us now." said Starfire.

"Okay." replied Robin. They walked around for awhile and finally found Raven and Beastboy.

"Hey guys." said Starfire.

"Hey Starfire. How was the fireworks?" asked Raven.

"It was perrty!" said Starfire.

"You enjoyed it didn't you Robin." whispered Beastboy. Robin punched him in the stomach.

"Violence isn't the answer." said Raven.

"You're boyfriend said the same line as you did. You guys are idiots.." said Starfire.

"Idiot boyfriend and girlfriend. Nice guys." said Robin.

"Yupp." said Beastboy.

"Where are the others?" asked Starfire.

"Well Cyborg is either a. eating b. attacking someone because they wouldn't give him meat or c. being an idiot." said Raven.

"Haha. Good one Rae." said Raven.

"How about the others?" asked Starfire again.

"I think Chelsea and Jake went somewhere off. Ryan and Bryan are shooting some hoops in a game or whatever." said Beastboy.

"Okay. Let's go find them then." said Starfire. They all walked around and found Jake and Chelsea just talking near the food court. They also found Cyborg eating some BBQ.

"Told you he would be eating." said Raven.

"Hey love birds!" said Starfire.

"Starfire.." said Chelsea angrily. "We're not..yet." she mouthed.

"Right..." said Starfire.

"Hey Cyborg." said Cyborg.

"Yo bird boy. Did you make you're move on your girl?" asked Cyborg.

"Not really." said Robin.

"You're sucha chicken. Just beat the shit out of Ryan." said Cyborg.

"That's what my conscience said." said Robin.

"Then listen to it." said Cyborg.

"Now it's time to find the others. Let's go again. You can keep eating you're BBQ though Cyborg." said Starfire.

"Thanks. It's so freaking good." said Cyborg. They once again walked around and found the Bryan and Ryan near the games.

"Hey babe." said Stasrfire as she kissed his cheek. Robin immediately got jealous.

"Jealouuusy!" said Beastboy.

"What's up?' asked Starfire.

"Nothing much, but we did met a girl. Her name is Jocelyn." said Bryan.

"That's me!" said a girl. This girl had brown hair and bangs with brown eyes. She had a shirt that said Kingdom Hearts Lover Forever and jeans on.

"So you're Jocelyn. Nice to meet you." said Starfire.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you like Kingdom Hearts?" asked Jocelyn.

"Isn't that game with those hot guys Sora and other people?" asked Raven.

"Yeah! They're so hot!" said Jocelyn.

"Oh I know what you're talking about! Yeah Sora is hot." said Starfire.

"Hey Starfire. Loving boyfriend here." said Ryan.

"Sora's a character Ryan. Geez. He has the most bluest eyes ever." said Starfire.

"Like mine.." thought Robin.

"Yup yup that's him!" said Jocelyn. "I can't believe I'm meeting you Starfire and you're other friends!"

"Haha. Yeah we're so amazing." said Chelsea.

"Hell yeah we are." said Jake.

"So have you beaten the game?" asked Starfire.

"So many times! I love the ending. It's so sweet." said Jocelyn.

'I know. I've seen it before. I played it for awhile. I just never finished it." said Starfire. Jocelyn grabbed her shoulders.

"You. Must. Finish. It." said Jocelyn.

"Okay okay I will. For you." said Starfire.

"Hooray! Go me!" said Jocelyn.

"So what other guys do you think are hot in that game?" asked Chelsea.

"Chels? You know that game?" asked Bryan.

"Yeah. It looks interesting." said Raven.

"This BBQ is so good." said Cyborg.

"You're still eating that. God you eat long." said Robin.

"I think Sora, Roxas, and Axel are hot." said Jocelyn.

"Hmm. Good taste in guys dude!" said Starfire laughing.

"Haha yeah I know!" Jocelyn replied. Jocelyn looked at Cyborg who was eating BBQ.

"Where did you get that?" Jocelyn asked.

"Somewhere near the food court." said Cyborg

"Okay thanks." she said.

"Jocelyn!" someone yelled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Where were you I've been looking for you everywhere." this guy asked.

"I'll go where I want. God Jacob." said Jocelyn. Jacob was a childhood friend to Jocelyn, but ever since he tried to hide his feelings to Jocelyn, he's been acting rudely to her. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. They hate each other to death, but they secretly liked each other.

"Let's freaking go. You're mom wants us to go somewhere else to eat. Geez. You have to talk to the whole world don't you?" he asked.

"So what? And I'll come later. Geez." she said.

"Fine. Guys I gotta go." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you around." said Starfire.

"Hey Jocelyn. I think you guys both like each other." Raven said. She blushed.

"I hope so." she said. She ran to Jacob and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow that was a long chat with that chick." said Beastboy.

"I thought she was pretty nice." said Starfire.

"Well you guys wanna play some more cause I want to." said Ryan.

"Okay. Then let's hang out some more." said Chelsea.

"Okay." said Starfire. Ryan slid his arms around waist and lead her into the games. Jake, Bryan, and Chelsea followed them to the games too.

"You know dude. That could be you someday." said Cyborg.

"I wish." said Robin. "Hey! You're done with you're BBQ."

"No way..." said Cyborg.

"I know she still likes you." said Raven.

"Yeah as a friend." said Robin.

"You always think negative! Think the opposite!" said Beastboy.

"Okay Daddy." said Robin.

"Go follow her." said Raven.

"Okay Mommy." said Robin. "Wow so you guys are both my parents and I'm you're kid!"

"Oh God. I'm not gonna have enough energy to handle you." said Raven.

"I know!" said Beastboy.

"Literally. Bird Boy. Dangerous child." said Cyborg as he shook his head.

"Hey!" said Robin.

"Well let's not keep standing. Let's go." said Raven.

"Right." all of them said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey guys! This chappie was totally long! I had to make it up for the last chappie that was short. Oh! Jocelyn is one of my best friends I met. She's really like that. LoL. Well I hoped you guys liked this chappie. I might be deleting my one-shots to hid my badness on those.. . Well please review!


	19. Sorries and Close Confessions

Woo. My summer is pretty boring. Sorry about the late late update. I'm just too lazy to type. To tell you the truth, I think I'm losing my "likeness" to Teen Titans since that show doesn't s how as much as often. I don't think I'm much of a great fan of teen titans as I use to.. I don't know if I'll finished this story or not so..yeah. Forgive me Well, recently I got into Inuyasha. Damn! That's a good manga book to read and anime to watch! It's so funny! There's a bit romance too! I love the couple Kagome and Inuyasha. I hate that Kikyo chick or whatever she is. She's so freaking annoying! She just wants Inuyasha to go to hell with him. sigh o well. But to me Kagome and Inuyasha are my couple! This story is dedicated to my friends: Lenette, Frankie, Jessica, and Jocelyn!

My Reviews of the Week:

yukikyoninuluver:

hey thanks for the thanks. if that makes sense. I love your story keep it up and yeah 3 am is a while but I do love your story. and feel happy schools over I live in NJ and I have 6 more days left I get out the 19th it sucks. well keep up the good work.  
with love,  
valerie

Me: Wow I feel so special that you read my story that early! hug LoL. Hmm I think your school is over by the time I update!

ToCoOLfOrU:Wow...damn woman that was a long good ass chapter! It should have been called Freaking Long Chapter 4! Your school was out Friday? Mine ended on June 7 which is Wednesday. We always get out on Wednesdays at the end of the school year. Next year I'll be in 7th grade. Hell yeah it will be so cool. I get to try clubs and anything I want. Anyway, this chapter was awesome, a little fluff and mild humor in all the right places. Keep up the good work!

Me: Haha yes I should of called it that. Shoot! LoL. O kewlie. 7th grade? You're in the same grade as I am next year too! Same here. All the clubs finally. Damn. And I will try to keep up all the good work!

StarfireTT: Hey there, KiMi!

w00t! Love the chappie! It was soo cute. I hope they get together soon.  
:) You're almost to 400 reviews. Woohoo! We need to throw a big party when you get there. Lol.  
You know what you need to say to the peeps who didn't like your one-shots? t('.'t)

Me: YEAH I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! "400" reviews on my first story! I'm so proud. Yeah I know! Partay! Lmao.

kai-sora101: HEY KIM! I LOVE UR STORY! I'VE READ IT AOUT 5 TIMES! LOL PLEASE UPDATE SOON! MUCH LUV! (NOT IN THAT WAY! LOL) MAN IT'S LIKE 1:54 AM LOL I JUST FINISHED READING IT AND I THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU AGAIN (LOL) THAT

IT'S AWESOME! LOL BYE! LATERS!

Me: haha "5" times huh? Haha thanks for reading it that much. I feel touched. Lol. Well I'll talk to you soon. Later.

Well I guess that's all my reviews. I love your reviews guys. Without you guys, I wouldn't have made my chappies this long! Lmao. Well you know what I mean! I love you guys. hugs TO ALL OF U PEOPLE! tear tear Well let's not get carried away! Here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story.

Chappie 19

Everyone was still at the amusement park having fun. It was a warm summer night. The lights brightly shined everywhere. The amusement park seemed so lively with all the lights. The smell of cotton candy and popcorn was in the air.

Starfire sighed. "Today was pretty fun."

"Agreed." said Chelsea.

"The fireworks were pretty too. Right Robin?" Raven asked while smirking.

"Shut up Raven.." Robin threatened.

""Oh..I'm scared." said Raven.

"Me too!" Beastboy said while laughing.

"Hey Robin. There's the Tunnel of Love!" said Beastboy.

"You guys are getting on my damn nerves." said Robin.

"We always do. Chill." said Cyborg.

"I"m sure Chelsea and Jake wanna go on it." said Starfire smirking at them. Both of them blushed.

"Like I really wanna see happy hearts and stupid little cupids and arrows all over. With those little dolls singing lala and ugh..that makes me sick.." said Chelsea.

"I got sick cause I had a fever, but this is different!" said Starfire.

"Idiot.." said Chelsea.

"Uh Starfire?" asked Jake.

"That's my name." said Starfire.

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Jake.

"No.." said Bryan and Ryan sarcastically.

"Really! Woo thank God." said Jake taking it obvious.

"Jake. Sarcasm!" yelled Starfire.

"What's that?" asked Jake. Starfire slapped her forehead.

"You're hopeless.." said Starfire.

"Yeah young, smart, hott, and hopeless. So Ha! In your face!" said Jake.

"Right. You and Chelsea are the young and the hopeless." said Starfire. Everybody laughed.

"Ugh. Can we go home now? I"m getting a headache." said Chelsea.

"Me too. I don't know why." said Ryan.

"It's probably because of Jake." said Bryan.

"Well let's go. B.B? Are you done eating the junk in this place?" asked Starfire.

"He better be! He swallowed the whole dang machine for popcorn since he transformed into a dino butt head!" said Cyborg.

"Stom..stomache." said Beastboy.

"I think he needs to shit it all out." said Robin.

"No duh!" said Raven.

"We better go if he makes dino shit." said Starfire.

"Those things are humungo!" said Chelsea.

"Stupid head! Of course! Let's go!" said Starfire.

"Great..the pain of the heavy Bryan." said Jake as he transformed. Bryan laughed evilly.

"Pain time!" said Bryan as he jump on Jake's back and heard it crack.

"Hell is back!" said Jake as he transformed into an eagle. (Just thought of that)

"Right." said Beastboy.

"I'll take Beastboy and Cyborg. He's hella heavy and he'll make Beastboy's stomach hurt more." said Raven.

"That's what I call love dude." said Starfire.

"There's too much of it!" said Robin.

"Let's go." said Ryan. Everybody went on their ride and went to Titans Tower.

XxXx Now at Titans Tower XxXx

"Hurry! He won't make it!" said Raven as he shoved Beastboy into the bathroom. "Take your time!"

"I'm sure he will. Looked like he was about to explode." said Chelsea.

"Uh dudes is it me or is the ground shaking?" asked Ryan.

"It's yo-" but before Robin could answer there's was a loud noise which had a stench.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Beastboy freaking farted! Damn you B.B!" yelled Starfire as she covered her noise.

"I think I'm gonna puke." said Chelsea. She saw Cyborg faint.

"Woo. He knocked him out." said Chelsea. She got dizzy and fell on the floor. Soon everybody fainted except Raven who had her black force around her head.

"Haha. I'm so good and smart." said Raven while laughing.

"You...idiot.." said Starfire as she fainted once again.

"This is so gonna go on e-bay!" said Raven as she uncovered her hidden video camera. "I'm gonna be rich!"

XxXx After Well...the Smell was Gone XxXx

After Beastboy's accident, everyone groaned as they stood up to smell fresh air.

"What the hell Beastboy? God that was the smelliest thing I have ever smelled!" yelled Robin.

"Hehe. Well when a man has to go a man has to go. It was the smelliest thing! Have you smelled the sewer Robin? No I don't think so. So why don't you just swim in it if you think that stinks!" said Beastboy.

"Great one Beastboy." said Bryan.

"Damn that stinks though." said Starfire.

"No way. I thought it smelled like the perfume store in the mall!" said Chelsea sarcastically.

"Losers! I prepared myself." said Raven who didn't get to smell it.

"Dudes. What time is it?" asked Jake. They looked at the digital clock on the screen. (Bare with me) and it said 11:05.

"Dang! We were out for a long time!" said Ryan. "That knocked us out."

"I'm gonna go change...or laundry my clothes. Stinks like Hell." said Starfire.

"Ditto." said Chelsea. They both left the room leaving the others.

"I'm not tired." said Beastboy.

"Yeah you would waste energy farting." said Robin sarcastically.

"You know? It does kay!" said Beastboy.

"Awkward moment." said Cyborg.

"You said it." said Ryan.

"I'm gonna sleep. Later guys." said Raven as she disappeared.

"I want ice cream." said Jake out of the blue. (So do I)

"What the? You're still hungry after a bomb of hell just came?" asked Bryan.

"Just because of hell, doesn't mean I'm not hungry. Jeez. Robin? You got ice cream?" said Jake.

"Yeah it's in the refrigerator." said Robin.

"Thanks." said Jake as he left to feed his hunger.

"I'm gonna go. I'm kinda tired." said Cyborg.

"Me too dude." said Ryan.

"I'm gonna go change." said Ryan.

"Me too." said Beastboy.

"Eww you sicko! I"m not changing with you!" yelled Ryan.

"Who said I freaking was?" asked Beastboy.

"Ryan? Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Bryan smirking.

"I'm not gay!" said Ryan defending himself. Beastboy and Bryan ended up laughing.

"Right.." said Beastboy as they all went to change.

XxXx After Everyone Changed & In the Common Room XxXx

"Uh Jake?" asked Starfire.

"Wa?" replied Jake as he took another bite of his ice cream.

"You better stop eating that or you'll get a stomache and fart like Fart Boy over there." said Starfire.

"Ha. Okay fine mother." said Jake as he returned his ice cream.

"Does anybody wanna watch a movie?" asked Cyborg.

"What's there to watch?" asked Bryan.

"How bout the Grudge?" asked Cyborg.

"God I hate that thing with that noise. Sounds like a dead squirrel." said Raven. (It does!)

"Okay then...uh Star Wars?" asked Cyborg.

"Not in the mood for swords that light up." said Beastboy. (Sorry about that!)

"Godammit! How bout Spider Man 2?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah! I love him..he's one sexy nerd!" said Starfire. (That's what I think!)

"Then Spider man it is." said Cyborg as he loaded the disc.

Ryan coughed. "Hello? Starfire. I'm here. You're hot boyfriend." said Ryan.

"Oh sorry." said Starfire as she snuggled next to him on the couch. Robin got jealous once again. He was jealous of Spider Man that Starfire called him sexy and because of Ryan that he even had her!

"_God you're sucha loser Robin_." said Raven telepathically. "_Jealous of Spider Man. Pfft. Damn_ _you're hopeless_." said Robin. He just glared at Raven who smirked.

"I hate you." mouthed Robin.

"I'm scared! Robin will attack me with his green tights!" said Raven out loud. Everyone laughed.

"They are tight!" said Cyborg. "But not in the cool way dude!"

"Shut up and get over my pants." said Robin as the movie started.

So the movie went on. Robin just kept on glaring at Ryan who held Starfire close. Just staring at her makes his heart flutter. Starfire caught him staring and quickly, Robin faced the T.V. to watch the movie, hoping she didn't catch him.

"_What the hell? Is Robin staring at me or what?_" asked Starfire herself.

"_See..there's the love!_" _said her conscience._

"_Well he freaking loved Melanie_." _she replied._

"_But she went bye bye! Now here's your chance!" it said._

_Starfire sighed. "I'm with Ryan now. That's not about to change."_

"_You can change it Starfire it you wanted." it said._

"I don't love him...right?" she asked herself. She stopped talking to herself and her conscience, and glanced at Robin for awhile

"_You do." it said._

"_I..can't." she said._

"_Why?" it said._

"_I'm afraid...he will hurt me again." Starfire said truthfully. _

"Starfire? You okay?" asked Cyborg.

"You seem out of it." said Chelsea.

"I'm fine. Just fine." she said. When the movie almost ended, almost everyone was asleep except Robin and Starfire. Chelsea was sleeping on Jake's shoulder while Raven was doing the same thing to Beastboy. Ryan, Bryan, and Cyborg fell asleep while sitting. During the movie, it was the part when Peter Parker, also known as Spider Man, was kissing Mary Jane. ( that's her name right? ) Both Robin and Starfire wished they were doing that too. After the movie ended, Starfire got out of Ryan's arms and took out the disc.

"Hey Robin? Can you lend me the disc?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. Here." Robin said as he tossed it to her.

"Thanks." said Starfire as she placed it in the cover.

"So you gonna sleep with the dead?" asked Robin.

"Haha. Not yet. I wanna go on the roof first." said Starfire.

"I'll go with you. If you don't mind." said Robin.

"No it's okay. It's your roof anyways." said Starfire as they both walked up.

XxXx On the Roof XxXx

Starfire sighed as they both sat at the edge of the Tower.

"Starfire you okay?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. It's just my conscience and I have been talking with each other. Ever had those moments?" she said.

"A million. It's always there to annoy." said Robin.

"Yeah." said Starfire. "Today was fun wasn't it?" Robin nodded.

"Yup. Riding the Ferris wheel brought back memories." said Robin.

"Oh yeah. Those fireworks were pretty too." said Starfire.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you ever...made a mistake and now wish you would regret that? You wish you should have not done it?" Robin asked.

"Hmm. Yeah sometimes I do." Starfire said.

"I made a really huge mistake in the past. When I hurt you and I just wanted to apologize." said Robin. Starfire was kinda shocked and yet full of happiness.

"Robin. Do you know how devasted I was? Robin. I never thought you would hurt me. Why did you hurt me in such a harsh way?" Starfire asked.

"I was just so angry when you hurt Melanie, when I thought I loved her." said Robin.

"So you were trying to protect her?" asked Starfire. She didn't want to look at Robin straight in the eyes so she was looking down the whole time.

"Yes. That was wrong to use foul language on you and slap you Star and I'm really sorry." said Robin.

"Robin, it's okay. I knew you loved her." said Starfire sadly.

"No Starfire. I don't love her." said Robin.

"Then why the hell did you kiss her after you slapped me!" replied Starfire angrily.

"It's just that I thought I loved her, but I didn't. She wasn't the one." said Robin.

"Well you should of realized that a long time ago when she was trying to act fake." she said.

"Hormones Starfire." said Robin.

"Whatever. It doesn't give you an excuse to slap me." said Starfire. "I understand you called me a bitch, but slapping Robin? I don't think so."

"I'm really sorry okay? Please just forgive me. You weren't the only one hurt too." said Robin.

"Who else would of been hurt? Melanie? Pfft." said Starfire.

"No. It was me." Robin replied.

"Why would you be hurt if nothing even happened to you? You got your girlfriend after she was hurt." said Starfire.

"You hurt me too." said Robin calmly.

"And how?" Starfire asked as she looked at Robin.

"You left me." Robin said.

"Robin no offense, but I had to. I couldn't stay with a bastard who I thought was my best friend. You would of yelled at me more if I was still there and have cold glares at me." said Starfire. "I know who you are Robin. Don't lie."

"That would of been true." said Robin. "Starfire you don't understand. Ever since you left, the team was falling apart, everyone wasn't smiling anymore, and there was one more thing." said Robin.

"What is it? Melanie wasn't acting anymore?" said Starfire. Robin got angry and took both of her shoulders and looked at her closely.

"Starfire! Dammit. My whole world left okay!" said Robin.

"And how is that?" replied Starfire.

"Starfire. You are my world. I...never got the chance to say it though." said Robin as he took his hands off her shoulders. "This is why I was hurt too." He looked down on the roof's pavement. Starfire just looked at him shocked. . She didn't know what to say. She put one hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a confused face.

"Robin. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I thought it was the best thing to do. Just leave my problems." said Starfire. She looked at him in the eye and just hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm glad we forgave each other." Robin smiled. It's okay." he said as he hugged back. She let go of him and smiled back at him.

"Robin I have to ask you one last question." said Starfire.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"How was I your world?" asked Starfire. Robin could hear his heart beating faster and faster. Could he tell her why? After all, he still had feelings for her even though she found another. He still loved her. He just had to tell her now or she'll never know. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to gather his courage and confidence. He took his hand and cupped it on her cheek.

"Starfire. Remember how we were both stranded on that alien planet? I never got to tell you how I really felt after all these years. Now I'm ready to tell you." Robin said. He looked at Starfire who was staring at himself with her bright, beautiful emerald eyes that made him melt. "Starfire. I...I...lo-" They heard the door open to reveal Beastbooy. Robin let of of Starfire's cheek.

"Beastboy..."said Robin while gritting his teeth.

"What? Am I interfering something?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes. Dammit." said Robin muttering that last word. He stood up from where he was sitting.

"Well it will have to wait. Something is wrong with DVD player. I asked everyone to help, but noooo they all freaking slapped or hit me on the head cause I was waking them up, so my last choice is you. So get going bird boy. Fix that thing." said Beastboy as he left. Robin sighed loudly.

"_There's always something that will interfere when I'm trying to tell her!" Robin thought._ He felt a hand on his shoulder to see Starfire's face.

"It's okay Robin. You can tell me later. I'm glad we apologized to each other. Now we can be best friends again." said Starfire. "I'll see you later. I"m sleepy." said Starfire as she got up and started walking to the door.

"Okay. You go get some sleep. I'll stay up here a little while." said Robin.

"All right. Later." said Starfire as she left. Robin sat back down where he was about to tell Starfire his confession. He sighed once again and looked back at the stars.

"I was so close." he whispered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey Everyone! Haha Robin almost told her! I can't do that right now! I still have more chappies to write if I continue the story! I'm sorry guys about the latest update ever. I hope I can continue to write. If I get reviews...that are great of course...I'll update! PLEASE REVIEW THEN! Lol. Well love you guys. Gotta Run.


	20. The Evil Omelet

Yo! Haha people can't hate Beastboy for interrupting like that in the last chappie huh? That's why I chose him! He's too damn funny and cute to be mad at! Well my likeness for Teen Titans is coming back to me. I watched that last damn episode again! B.B. runs into the light. That was bullshit right there! How could they end it like that! B.B. isn't the bullshit! Haha. Well anywaiiz I reached over 400 reviews! Damn! First story and that's a lot for me! I feel like I'm gonna cry or something. Someone please get a tissue! Sorry to one reviewer that said I was killing u guys in the last chappie! I couldn't let Rob confess yet!

I'm gonna try making this storiie long dudes! This is Chappie 20! Omfg. I can't believe I came this far. LoL. Well I'm really glad you guys like this story. Without you, my fellow reviewers, I would have never made it this far. Dedicated to Lenette, Jessica, Frankie, and Jocelyn.

P.S. I think those Rob/Rae stories are catching up to Rob/Star! Write people! Write:D

Sorry haven't updated. I was suppose to, but I had to go to Mexico! So I couldn't use the internet for a week! . so I just typed this up on my way here. So here's my gift to u...chappie 20! Haha

Of course my favorite reviews:

FallenTeenHearts:

hehe still funny as ever! i know what u mean losing intrest lol but itl come bk or go away for a while at least. sorry evetrthings been hectic for me my summer has bee nuber busy :( gtg now moms calling me for lunch! drop me an email some time if your bored  
xx

Me: thanx for thinking it's funnie! I miss you gurl! Sorrie for not emailing. I've been busy myself. And you're right. It did kinda came back.

XxMiss FL PiNAYxX:

Yo !  
Love it! Beastboy hella funny. Raven's soo smart. Didnt save anyone.P Star&Robin need to get together! Lookin forward to the next chapter!

Me: Thanx dude. BB was the perfect person to play that part! Haha people thought it would of been Ryan.

ToCoOLfOrU:No! God, Beast Boy! You're ruining the moment! Sigh Thanx for another Review Response. Summers pretty boring here to. To top it all off it's raining outside, which sucks 'cause I was planning to go to the mall. So, since I'm so bored I'm singing Rain, Rain Go the hell away for I can to the mall today. Good thing you updated. LoL. See you l8ers!

Me: haha yupp he ruined. Haha u go sing that to the rain gurl. Yeah I did update after how long? about a month! Ha well I hope I can finish this story.

Kai-kai01:hi kimmi! that was aweome! lol robin is so jellin (lol jellin XD) i officialy hate bb lol j/k hes too funny to be hated lol please update soon!

Me: yupp jellin! Lol. Haha he is too funnie to be hated huh? Lol

Let's not get carried away. Here's the damn Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans** .: In my Dreams . : . **I will never own them..sadly. LoL

Chappie 20

The sun was rising once again like every other day over the ocean. The smell of the air was fresh and clean. Oceans waves washing on the shore. The masked leader was lying down on the Titans tower. Slowly, he sat up and watched the sun. He remember what almost happened last night, blaming Beastboy for interrupting the moment with the girl he loved. Sighing, he also remembered the feeling of Starfire in his arms.

"Dammit Beastboy for coming up here just to tell me to fix the stupid DVD player." Robin said as he shook his head side to side. He looked around and went back to sleep on the roof.

XxXx Inside the Big T xXxX

Everyone was still asleep except Starfire who was laying in Ryan's arms wide awake. There were two reasons that she was awake. One reasone was Beastboy and Jake were snoring so loud that she thought an earthquake was gonna occur and about she and Robin apologizing to each other.

XxXx Flashback XxXx

"_Starfire! Dammit. My whole world left okay!" said Robin._

XxXx End Flashback XxXx

"What did he mean by that?" Starfire asked herself. "Was..._I _his world? Maybe I still am.." She sighed to herself. He was her world too before and still is today."

She looked at Ryan. Did she really love him? She got out of his hold and started walking down the hall to her old room. She looked inside. It looked empty to her. The pictures she ripped long ago were on her bed. One of them was with her and Robin. Starfire walked towards her bed and sat on it, taking the two pieces and placing it back together. She sighed, wishing it would be that way. She knows that she still loves him, but it's not that simple. She still had Ryan. She doesn't wanna break his heart. Starfire got off her bed. The picture was still placed next to each other. The beautiful alien walked out of her room and returned to the common room to once again sleep.

OoOo Few Hours Later OoOo

"Morning y'all!" yelled Cyborg making everyone wake up and making Beastboy fall off the couch.

"What the hell!" screamed Beastboy. "I need more beauty sleep."

"You're not getting any prettier dude." teased Cyborg.

"Please no fighting this early. Too early for headache." said Chelsea.

"Ditto." Raven replied. "I'm tired of taking those medicines for relieving my headache! Medicine taste like shit!"

"How would you know? So Raven you tasted shit before?" Bryan asked.

"No you sicko!" replied Raven.

"Right! So you dumped your head in the toilet Raven?" asked Starfire smirking.

"No! Ugh. I don't have time for this." she said as she got off the couch to make tea.

"Geez. We're already fighting about Raven sticking her head in the toilet this early? We're so mature.." Ryan said sarcastically.

"I heard that dammit!" yelled Raven. (I can actually picture her saying that in real life.)

"Calm down Rae." said Beastboy as he went up to comfort his girlfriend.

"Thank you. At least someone is helping!" said Raven.

"We will! We just don't feel like it!" said Starfire.

"Idiots." Everyone got off the couch to fix their breakfast after the fight and yelling. Cyborg was cooking omelets, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausages. Beastboy and Jake were getting tofu and soy milk. The others were helping each other set table. (I've never seen them eat at a table before so picture them eating at the island thing in the kitchen)

"Hey. Where's Bird Boy?" asked Ryan.

"He's not even helping that idiot." said Raven.

"I'll go wake him up. Bryan can you cook this stuff?" asked Cyborg. Bryan nodded and walked to the stove. "Hey Beastboy and Raven? You wanna help?" he said with a smirk.

"Definately." they both said as they smirked.

"Okie dokie. Let's go!" said Beastboy. The followed Cyborg out of the Common Room to awaken their leader.

– On the Roof –

Robin was still sound asleep, but three figures where laughing quietly and smirking. They had a plan to wake him up.

"Okay so do you wanna do the first one or the second one?" asked Cyborg.

"I prefer both." said Raven. They walked closer to their leader quietly until they finally reached where Robin was sleeping.

"He will so freak out!" said Beastboy as he kept walking.

"Robin?" whispered Beastboy as he poked him. "Robin!" he yelled again, but Robin was still fast asleep.

"He's a deep sleeper.." said Cyborg.

"Well okay. Oh My God! Robin! Starfire is marrying Ryan and now they're making out on the altar! Oh no! You're too late! She already said I Do!" yelled Raven. Robin woke up with his mask wide as he panicked still laying down.

"What the hell! No! She can't marry that asshole! Son of a bitch!I l-" he was interrupted by Cyborg because he was sitting down on his stomache.

"Ahh! Cyborg! What the hell! We have to talk to Starfire to get a divorce with him! Are you trying to kill me!" yelled Robin.

"Hmm. Have you ever heard of a guy that died after being sat by someone?" asked Cyborg innocently.

"Get off!" he pushed Cyborg off. Raven and Beastboy were amazed that he actually pushed him off with that much weight on his stomache!

"Whoa. He's Robin at night, but Superman in the morning? What the hell?" said Beastboy. Raven laughed.

"I have to go to her!" yelled Robin as he ran to the door.

"We have to see this." Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy said laughing. They ran off to follow him.

OoOo In the Common Room OoOo

"What do you think they're doing to him?" asked Bryan.

"Don't know." said Chelsea as she took a sip out of her tea.

"Hmm they're taking awhile. Maybe they scared him off or something." said Ryan.

"Can you actually picture Robin. The Robin scared?" asked Jake.

"True. Never seen him.." Starfire was interrupted.

"Starfire! I'm coming for you!" yelled Robin as he entered the Common Room with his pajamas still on and his hair still messy. "I don't want you to! I never got to tell you! I'll save you from that bastard!" he ran to Starfire.

"Save me from eating my..omelet?" asked Starfire confusingly.

"No! You're gonna get married!" said Robin.

"Uh..no I'm not? I don't even have a ring on my finger." said Starfire as she showed him her hand. She had no ring on her finger.

"What? But I...you..him. Raven...Cyborg...Beastboy!" yelled Robin with a very angry face.

"You called?" said Raven. She laughed as hard as she can with Beastboy and Cyborg. She also held up a video camera.

"Oh God! That wa..was hil..hilarious crap right there!" said Cyborg between laughs.

"You should of seen you..your face!" said Beastboy.

"You guys! Dammit! Why'd you do that!" asked Robin.

"We were bored." said Raven still laughing.

"So Robin? You're gonna save me from my omelet now?" asked Starfire with a smile.

"No. Sorry." said Robin blushing.

"What did you guys do?" asked Bryan.

"We.." said Beastboy, but Raven put a hand on his mouth.

"We were just playing with him that uh...everyone was hurt and that Starfire was gonna die." said Raven trying to think of an excuse.

"Yeah." said Cyborg playing along. "That's what we did."

"Die from what? Omelet?" asked Ryan as he laughed. Everyone else joined in the laugh. Robin growled.

"I'm okay Robin. I'm just eating." said Starfire.

"Sorry Star. I was just worried." Robin replied.

"It's okay." said Starfire giving him a warm smile.

"_If she only knew..."thought Robin._

"_If he only knew..."thought Starfire_.

"Come on Robin. You should eat after your plan from saving Starfire from dying...by an omelet!" said Ryan as he gave out a chuckle.

"Shut up. Not in the mood." said Robin as he walked to the table to eat.

"Haha durr. Cause you just made an idiot out of yourself." Beastboy snickered. Robin just glared and ate his breakfast.

"This has got to be the best morning of my life!" said Raven sighing happily.

XxXx After..er..Well Robin's Plan to Save Starfire from Her Omelet..XxXx

"Starfire I'm coming for you!" said Cyborg mocking Robin.

"Oh my God. Shut the hell up!" yelled Robin. All of them were sitting on the black couch watching some T.V.

"Haha. Seriously. Best morning ever!" said Raven.

"That omelet was pretty good though." said Starfire.

"So it wasn't even bad enough to attack you then!" said Chelsea.

"Good one dude!" said Jake as he gave her a high five.

"So guys? What are we gonna do today?" asked Ryan.

"Don't know." said Bryan.

"Swim?" asked Jake.

"No."

"Watch a movie?"

"Already did that."

"Scare Robin's ass off again?"

"Hell No!" yelled Robin.

"Hmm. How about inviting Titans East? I haven't seen them in awhile." said Starfire.

"That's a great idea!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah. Because you wanna see your girlfriend Bumblebee." said Chelsea smirking.

"How'd you know? I never told you." Cyborg replied.

"I know a lot of things. Trust me." said Chelsea.

"Scary.." said Beastboy.

"So we're gonna invite them?" asked Ryan.

"No we're gonna tell them to go eat some cheese." said Robin sarcastically.

"At least I don't run around in my pajamas trying to protect Starfire from as omelet." Ryan said smirking.

"Burn..." said Jake.

"He got you there dude." said Jake.

"This is not my day." said Robin.

"Yeah let's invite them. I like those little talking Spanish people, Mas y Menos." said Starfire.

"Durr. They adore you." said Raven.

"That's the point!" said Starfire.

"Okie dokie. So we're inviting them." said Chelsea.

"Okay. So it's Cyborg's girlfriend...little Spanish people...Fish boy...and uh Robin's twin? Am I right?" asked Ryan.

"Haha yeah. Their names are Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Aqualad and Speedy." said Beastboy.

"Aiight. So we're inviting them?" asked Cyborg.

"Getting impatient hmm?" asked Raven.

"Patience is a virtue." said Chelsea.

"I'll go call." said Beastboy.

– After the Call and 30 minutes Later –

"Yo!" yelled Bumblebee.

"Hey." said Cyborg smoothly.

"What's up babe?" asked Bumblebee as she hugged Cyborg.

"Aww!" said Beastboy.

"Hey everyone." said Speedy and Aqualad.

"Hey!" said everyone.

"Hola!" said Mas y Menos. "Starfire!" they ran up to her with the speed of light and hugged her.

"Starfire! You're back! With other people." said Bumblebee as she hugged her along with the little Spanish people.

"Yeah I'm back. Oh these are my teammates and friends. Chelsea, Bryan, Jake, and Ryan. We're from Miami, Florida. We're just vacationing here for now."

"Wow Star. You look...great." said Speedy eyeing her from top to bottom.

"Seriously." said Aqualad agreeing with him, but Ryan stopped them by stepping in front of them. Robin just watched them. He was also gonna step in front of Starfire, but Ryan came before him.

"You must be Speedy and Aqualad. I'm Ryan. Starfire's boyfriend." said Ryan giving them a threatening look.

"Oh! Uh sorry dude. Didn't know. You have a great girlfriend." said Speedy. Ryan stepped back and wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist. Robin was just in the background and of course jealous because one, Speedy and Aqualad were looking at her pervertedly and second is because Starfire was Ryan's girlfriend.

"Great. Fishboy, Arrowhead, and little Spanish people like her. Damn." said Robin to himself.

"Poor Robbie. Everyone wants to be Starfire as their girlfriend. So sad." said Beastboy.

"Ugh.." said Robin.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Ryan.

"Anyways, it's nice to see you guys again." said Starfire offering them a hand.

"Nice to see you too." they both said shaking her hand.

"Let's go to the Common Room." said Raven.

XxXx To the Common Room! XxXX

"So you guys are Titans East right?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah. And you guys are the Titans?" said Bumblebee.

"Yup. Ryan is our leader." said Jake.

"You guys look like clones dudes." said Speedy. He looked at the Titans and the Teen Titans who were sitting on opposite sides on the couch. "Except the Teen Titans don't have a Starfire."

"That's true." said Cyborg.

"I thought Starfire was suppose to be with Robin."whispered Bumblebee to Cyborg.

"He was, but he had to be a dork to lose her to Melanie." Cyborg whispered back.

"Right." she said.

"So Starfire. You've changed. You can speak English clearly and you look hotter." said Aqualad.

"Back off fish boy." said Robin.

"Why? She's not yours." Aqualad replied. Robin was about to say something, but he closed his mouth, sighing in agreement. Starfire looked at him.

"_He looks sad, but why?" she asked herself._ Raven heard what she said and sighed.

"God you guys are hopeless." said Raven. Robin and Starfire looked at her cluelessly.

"More than me!" said Beastboy.

"Oh um Ryan taught me English, and in school, we had to learn a second language. Ryan already knew how to speak French so I kissed him so I would know!" said Starfire smiling.

"That was freaking cheating. No fair." said Bryan.

"Hehe. Being Tamaranian rocks!" said Starfire.

"Cheater!" yelled Jake.

"You got an A+ on that test! You lucky whore!" said Chelsea.

"Hehe I know." said Starfire.

"So you can know other languages by kissing other people? Awesome." said Aqualad.

"How did you learn English when you first came here?" asked Bumblebee. Starfire thought about it and looked at Robin and remembered he was the one who made her learn English when she arrived here.

"I learned it from..Robin." Starfire said slowly. Robin looked back at her smiling. He remembered the feeling on her lips on his, even though it was only was a few seconds.

"Yeah from me." said Robin proudly. He looked at Ryan who looked pissed.

"_Haha. Now he's the jealous one. Go me." Robin thought._

"So mean.."said Raven.

"Oh..you heard that? My bad." said Robin.

"Right." said Raven.

"So it was Robin huh?" said Speedy. "Lucky bastard."

"Seriously." said Aqualad.

"Si.." said Mas y Menos. (Sorry they aren't really talking. I don't know much Spanish! . )

(Okay I know some people aren't talking. There are so much people in the room! I can't keep up! God this is hard! Sorry! There's like more than 10 people. I'm trying okay? Please don't get mad)

"I remember that. It's when the whole team all met." said Cyborg.

"Yeah. And I said Wowzers. Damn I was a nerd." said Beastboy.

"You always will be." said Cyborg.

"Well you were wearing a hoodie Too scared to show you blue stuff!" said Beastboy.

"Haha then you said you had a disguise. And I said you're just green." said Raven. "Good times."

"Okay before I was interrupted!" said Speedy. "So it was birdboy?"

"Yeah. I started destroying stuff and they were trying to stop me." said Starfire.

"So that's how all of you guys met." said Jake. "Interesting."

"Starfire was a bad girl before? Hard to believe." said Bryan.

"She's always a bad girl!" said Chelsea.

"Yeah my bad girl." said Ryan smirking. Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos sighed.

"Damn girl! All these guys wanna be your boyfriend! Geez!" said Bumblebee.

"Hehe really? Coolio." said Starfire.

"Even at school." said Chelsea.

"Too bad I got her." said Ryan.

"Yeah. When I came here I was kinda destroying everything. I didn't even know what "nice" is."

"You also had a different outfit on." said Raven.

"I remember those times so well. Good times good times." said Starfire.

"So why are we here again?" asked Aqualad.

"Uh I don't know. We were just bored." said Beastboy.

"I feel hurt." said Speedy.

"I'm so very sorry Arrowhead." said Raven.

"Hey! These arrows are awesome!" said Speedy.

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Robin.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Bumbleebee.

"How about we go to eat in a formal restaurant near the ocean?" Bryan suggested.

"That sounds good to me. I feel like wearing a dress." said Bumblebee.

"But I don't feel like wearing a tux." said Jake.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Get use to it. You'll need one when you marry Chelsea!" said Ryan.

"Ryan...you dumbass!" screamed Chelsea as she and Jake both blushed.

"Aww that's cute! So Chelsea is gonna wear a wedding dress! Man time goes so fast." said Starfire wiping a pretend tear.

"Augh shut up!" said Chelsea.

"How about we eat at Makino? I feel like eating Japanese. (It's a Japanese restaurant if u haven't noticed.)

"Allrighty." said Jake.

"But it's fish dammit!" said Aqualad.

"Get over it. Just eat some noodles or something." said Raven.

"Haha. So funny." said Beastboy. "You looked so cute when you said that Raven."

"Thanks!"

"There is way too much love in here." said Bryan.

"I'm gonna go get ready." said Starfire.

"We'll go back home and get ready okay?" said Bumblebee.

"Okay. Later." said Cyborg hugging her.

"Bye!" said Jake.

–After Teen Titans East Left –

In the Common Room, everyone left to get ready for the dinner except Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg.

"So Robin what happened last night with Starfire?" asked Beastboy smirking.

"Yeah dude. Did something happened? Did you guys say I love you! I need you and some crappy love stuff?" asked Cyborg.

"God. Guys I love so love to girl talk with you, but like I have to get ready." said Robin girly.

"Really bitch?" asked Beastboy in a girly way.

"You said the "B" word! That's like so bad!" said Cyborg. All of them fell laughing on the floor.

"You sounded so gay!" said Robin.

"Haha. Funny stuff. Man I miss these times. When Starfire was gone we never head this." said Cyborg.

"I know. I"m glad she's back." said Beastboy.

"And of course Robbie is too!" said Cyborg.

"I really am, but she won't be for long. Because she has to go back sometime remember?" said Robin.

"I'm really gonna miss her when she's gone." said Beastboy.

"I wish she never leaves. I haven't even told her yet." said Robin.

"Guys don't think about the future. Think about what's happening now!" said Cyborg.

"Right." said Beastboy.

"Let's get ready. I'll call to have a reservation." said Robin.

"Later dudes!" said Beastboy as he and Cyborg exited the Common Room.

"I really wish you'll never leave Starfire. I don't want to be alone." said Robin to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn I'm good! 16 chappies! Hahaha! Well here's my story. I hope you guys enjoyed of course! I still don't know what's gonna happen in future chappies! It will come to me I hope! Well please review my duckies:D

Peace!


	21. Dancing Together

Heyy. Man Summer is ended! Damn! I already started skewl with my buddies! . Well I don't know what to talk about. I loved the last chappie. Evil Omelet! Haha. I guess my likeness for Teen Titans. I'm beginning to think you guys hate my story since many of you reviewers keep saying: HURRY UP AND GET ROBIN AND STARFIRE TOGETHER! I don't want Starfire and Robin to be together yet. Please do not rush me because it's kinda pressuring. It's either I do it my way or I won't continue my story. Sorry. My story is dedicated to Lenette..Jocelyn..Frankie..and My ading Michelle! P OMGEE! I heard there's gonna be a Teen Titans movie in September! So excited!

My favorite reviews:

yukikyoninuluver:

awsome as usual lol I was up till 3 but it was pm this time lol I have some stuff to do and school is going to start soon im not happy lol well love ya and your storie. keep it up  
love always,  
valerie

me: haha that's good. Yeah I know how you feel. I'm starting next week! XD

ToCoOLfOrU:hm, I never knew Robin's mom had triplets. Robin,Ryan,Speedy that must be a handful. Anyway the rain did stop and the sunshine came up and a rainbow appeared with birds chirping and all that crap. I still couldn't go 'cause it was so damn wet outside. I was so pissed. Now it's freakin' hot and hasn't rained since that day. I want the rain back!

Anywho, sweet chapter love the part where BB Rae and Cy made that prank. That was hilarious:D Hey, PM me sometime!

uNTIL THEN uPDAte duDe!

ToCoOLfOrU

Me: haha I know. I never knew I could come up with that kind of idea!

Candy Dragonstar understand what it is like to die out on a story. I've done it a lot. But you mush push though. For all of your amazing fans! And becasue we all need something new becasue Teen Titans hasw been canceled. Stupid new cartoon network owners. But have no fear. This fall a movie will be out! Oh and I loved Robin running into the room to save starfire from the omelet of doom.

Me: haha yes I did push through. I know I hate Cartoon network. I sent them a hate letter hehe. I know! I can't wait till that freakin movie dammit! Lmao thanx. It seems that a lot of people liked that part P

FallenTeenHearts:ne im jealous all ure chapters are a milion miles long, haha nd with so much dialouge, did u know that your chapters never lose humor thats great! ure like a beastboy in humor, wait beastboy isnt funny..er nvm... lol im glad that you like it again.. i no longer watch teen titans but I still write it.. I have a new story out called The Babysitter if you want you should check it out im updating soon.. Im glad you updated ure story always makes me feel happier because its just so entertaining! till next chapter amigo

Me: aww don't be jealous! I absoulutely love your stories dude! It's like so awesomely great! Haha me neither. I haven't watched it in a while either. Just write!

Jermaine's Gurl:I loved it...I even started laughing out loud, and normally I don't laugh when im reading other stories, but this one was great...I even love the part when cyborg,beastboy,and raven did that little joke on robin, and he came running in the room like a maniac...great chappie...ur a really grat writer...you took long to update, but it was realy worth the wait...update soon.Me

Me: Aww thanx. I started laughing too when I read it over. Haha can you imagine running in his pajamas trying to save Star? Lmao.

XxMiSS FLY PiNAYxX:oh my gosh. . . .I loved it! so funny. the whole everybody in the room wants to be starfire's boyfriend. that is so true too! hey there's like triplets cus of robin speedy and ryan thing. lmao. "lucky bastard" you were right! soo funny. loves you, my ading. ;D

Me: haha who doesn't want to be her boyfriend? Lmao. Haha. Love you too sister!

Well wow! I absoulutely loved my reviews for the last chapter. It made me feel proud kinda. Hehe well on with thee storiie!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, the restaurant Makino, and the song.

Chappie 21

That night, everyone was getting ready. The moon shined brightly with the stars glittering around it. The heroes from Florida and Jump City were getting ready. The boys were already ready. Just wearing tuxedos for their formal dinner, but with the girls, they took forever just to choose one outfit for this night.

"Geez! God! Girls take forever just to freakin wear something!" said Beastboy impatiently.

"I know!" agreed Speedy.

"They just wanna look pretty and all and all that girlish stuff." said Aqualad.

"Yeah when they look pretty, we have to wear penguin suits." said Robin.

"For once, I agree with you." said Ryan.

"Haha I don't have to wear I tux. I have a ring that automatically makes me human and includes with a tux! What losers you are." said Cyborg. (A/n I made that up. The part that includes the tux.)

"Stop rubbing it in!" said Jake.

"Where are Mas y Menos?" asked Beastboy.

"They said they wanted to stay home. They had to watch some show or something in Spanish." said Speedy. (A/n sorry one again. I just want the teens there right now.)

"Oh I see." said Robin.

"That would be funny. Seeing little guys like them in penguin suits." said Ryan.

XxXx With the Girls/ Starfire's Room XxXx

"The pink or purple one!" asked Starfire aggravated.

"I don't really give a crap. They both look pretty. Just put the damn dress on!" said Raven. Raven didn't really take time to pick out a dress. She wore a long black dress that almost touched the floor with thin straps on her shoulder. She put her hair from the right side to the left which covered her eyes a bit. (Confusing I know) She barely wore any make up. Starfire gave her some black with white striped earrings that were dangling. Her shoes were high heeled. It wasn't to high or too low.

"Lucky for you. You already chose one!" said Starfire.

"I don't take forever too choose one!" said Raven a little pissed.

"It's so funny to make you pissed Rae. Man I miss these times." said Starfire.

"Me too Starfire. When are you going back? Not that I want you to go back soon." said Raven.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I mean I was having so much fun with my friends." said Starfire. "I don't know to be honest."

"Okay. If you go back, Robin is gonna act like a retard." said Raven.

"I see..."

"Well don't just stand there! Freakin dress up!" said Raven.

"Yes mother!" said Starfire as she disappeared. Raven shook her head side to side, but she smiled.

XxXx Few minutes later XxXx

"Starfire! Hurry up! I"m hella hungry!" shouted Chelsea who pounded on her door. Chelsea was wearing a red dress that ended up on her ankle. It had a slit at the bottom which showed off her legs. Her hair was in a half pony while her bangs were on the side. She was wearing some red high heeled shoes that had straps on her foot. She didn't wear any earring because she didn't feel like wearing it.

"Please Starfire! I know I haven't seen you in freakishly long time, but you have to hurry your Tamaranian ass!" said Bumblebee. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress that were just below her knees. Her hair was in a bun. Bumblebee's earrings were big, yellow circles that dangled.

"No patience with my friends huh! Well okay here's my ass okay!" said Starfire as she stepped out of her room. Starfire was wearing a light pink stress that ending up on her ankles. The dress had a neckline that showed part of her breasts, but not too much of it. She also had pink diamond necklace and earrings to go with it. Her hair was perfectly straightened. Starfire was wearing pink high heel shoes that had straps that went to up to her legs that ended near her knees.

"Wow Starfire. That's an awesome outfit." said Bumblebee.

"Agreed." said Raven.

"Always the best!" said Chelsea.

"Well to be the best you have to take time!" said Starfire.

"Well I was hungry.." complained Bumblebee.

"Okay Bee. Let's go to those idiots." said Starfire.

"Haha their probably in penguin outfits." said Raven.

"I know! I swear I'm gonna post this on ebay or something! The Titans, Teen Titans East, and Teen Titans in Penguin Outfits! Damn I'm gonna be rich!" said Chelsea.

"God Starfire. Did your friend Chelsea influence you or something?" asked Raven.

"In what way?" said Starfire.

"You guys both like selling photos off ebay." said Raven.

"Really?" asked Bumblebee.

"Haha you can say that guys." said Starfire.

"Well let's go! We don't want to keep the penguins waiting." said Chelsea.

XxXx Back to Our Penguins XxXx

"I could of already ate a cheeseburger by now!" said Cyborg.

"I"m really really hungry. And if they don't show up I'm just gonna barge in whether they're ready or not!" said Jake.

"You guys are patient." said Raven sarcastically. The boys looked back and found the girls finally ready. All of them found their jaws dropped down.

"Damn we're so good!" said Chelsea.

"Ditto." said Starfire.

Robin found Starfire very beautiful. Her dress was perfect on her, revealing all her perfect clothes. Her face seemed like it was glowing. Her dress was different from the one she wore when Kitten forced Robin to date her.

"You guys are gonna catch some flies and choke yourself to death if you keep on staring at our hotness." said Bumblebee.

"Not that I don't like it." said Starfire smiling.

"Well let's get the hell outta here cause dudes. I'm hungry!" said Beastboy.

"Hey Chelsea?" asked Jake.

"Hmm?" replied Chelsea.

"Do you wanna go together?" asked Jake.

"What?" said Chelsea confused.

"He's asking you out on a date you dork!" said Ryan.

"Oh! Um." said Chelsea blushing. "Of course."

"Can I hold..your hand?" said Jake while both of them blushed.

"Sure." said Chelsea taking Jake's hand.

"This is so cute." said Starfire.

"I'm gonna cry." said Bumblebee.

"You're gonna ruin your make up." said Raven.

"Oh thanks Rae for the reminder." said Bumblebee.

"We rented a limo cause you know. We're kinda gonna squeeze in my car if we didn't." said Cyborg.

"Hooray! Limo! Those long cars right?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah Star." said Robin.

"Cool!" said Starfire.

"Geez you're excited." said Raven.

"Course she is." said Bryan. "She's still a our little naive alien." said Bryan patting her head.

"Well at least I never say shall that often!" said Starfire.

"Can we just freakin leave the building?" asked Ryan.

"Where's Speedy and Aqualad?" asked Jake while holding Chelsea's hand. The looked around and found them on the couch sleeping.

"Oh my God. They were sleeping! Fools!" said Raven. "Wake up! Stupid arrow head and fish boy!" yelled Raven. They woke up and yawned.

"Are we going now?" asked Speedy.

"No we're gonna go take a crap. Of course you idiot! We're going!" said Raven.

"Rae. Calm down." said Beastboy as he took her hand. "We'll make it!"

"Thanks." said Raven.

"Starfire you look hot." said Ryan.

"So do you." replied Starfire as he took her hand.

"Man! Since everyone is holding hands I'll go hold my girlfriend's hand!" said Cyborg taking Bumblebee's hand.

"That was brave." said Bumblebee.

"Anything for you." said Cyborg.

"We're losers. We have nobody's hand to hold." said Speedy. He was right. He, Robin, Aqualad, and Bryan had no dates.

"We should of brought Mas and Menos. They should of been your date!" said Ryan as he bursted out laughing.

"Shut up." said Bryan.

"Are we just gonna hold hands or what?" asked Raven impatiently.

"Let's go." said Speedy.

"Hehe. We should be called the Heroes of Holding Hands." said Raven from side to side.

XxXx Finally out of the Tower! XxXx

"Wow. What an awesome limo." said Bumblebee. It was a long, black limo with all the high tech electronics inside. Including the DVD player, plasma TV, and a lot of games for all the new X BoX 360. It also had a frigderator and beverages.

"This is a limo? It's like Heaven." said Robin.

"Haha I know what you mean!" said Starfire.

"Here I'll help you get up." said Robin as he stepped in.

"Thanks." said Starfire as he took his hand and stared at his mask knowing he was also staring back at him. The spark whenever they held on to each other.

"Are we gonna keep holding hands or what!" said Ryan a little pissed.

"I'm going geez. You're being so rude." said Starfire as she entered the limo.

"Whatever." he simply replied.

"Hey Ryan don't piss of Starfire." said Bryan as he entered the limo.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." said Ryan. After everyone was inside, the limo started and was on their way to the restaurant.

OoOo After a few more minutes OoOo

"I wonder if this place is good." said Speedy.

"It's not cause it's filled with my fish friends!" said Aqualad.

"There's a lot more in the ocean! God." said Raven.

"How come you don't care Beastboy?" asked Bryan.

"Because there's miso soup and it has tofu it in!" said Beastboy. (That's true. It's kinda good)

"No wonder you weren't complaining." said Robin who was fidgeting with his bow.

"Here let me help you." said Starfire.

"He can help himself." said Ryan.

"I can do whatever I want for your information." said Starfire a little aggravated.

"Would you stop Ryan?" said Chelsea.

"You're being a little over possessive." said Speedy.

"Well sorry for being possessive over my own girlfriend!" said Ryan.

"Argh. Don't mind him Robin. He's just being an asshole right now." said Starfire as he helped Robin fix his bow.

"Thanks Star." said Robin.

"Anytime." said Starfire. They heard the limo stop. All the formally dressed teenagers started to get off their extravagant ride.

"Wow it's beautiful." said Raven. It had the sing Makino in bright colors in front of the building. It also had two Japanese statues standing side to side near the entrance and a fountain. Through the glass doors, there was a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Since the restaurant was near the ocean, it had a dance floor open to the ocean on the side. (It's like when you can see the ocean while you dance)

"I feel rich." said Beastboy sheepishly.

"Haha me too!" said Jake and Cyborg. All of them walked towards the glass entrance door. A Japanese waiter gladly opened the door to them.

"Arigatou." said Starfire. (Thank you) The waiter gently nodded and closed the door after realizing everyone was in.

"Man Star! You even know how to speak Japanese!" said Aqualad.

"I only know some words." said Starfire.

"Wow Starfire you must been one of the smartest kids in your school." said Bumblebee.

"Thanks. I wish I was. There were smarter people. Believe me." said Starfire.

"Oh! Ello. You have reservation?" asked a small looking man.

"Yes for 12." said Robin.

"Okay. This way." he said. As they walked by, they saw all the great food. There was a light showing on each kind of food. The little man showed them into another room that had a chandelier also, but only smaller. It had windows too that showed the ocean's beauty.

"Wowzers!" said Beastboy. Everyone laughed.

"I remember when you said that to me and kept calling me sir!" said Robin.

"Good times." said Cyborg as everyone took a seat.

"So what drink you want?" asked the waitress.

"Do you have soy milk?" asked Jake and Beastboy.

"Hai." she said.

"Ha what?" they both asked.

"You idiots. It means yes!" said Starfire.

"Oh!" they both said.

"What else?" she asked while she wrote it down.

"Two cups of tea."

"Four cokes."

"Two sprites."

"Two Orange soda." said Starfire and Robin at the same time. (What a cowinkadink!)

"Okay. Enjoy." the lady said as she left.

"Uh did she write all of that down?" asked Bumblebee.

"She better have. I hate arguing with people when they don't bring the right orders out." said Aqualad.

"Well let's go." said Ryan as he left the room to get his food.

"Hmm god Mr. Asshole is being rude lately." said Chelsea.

Starfire sighed. "He may be my boyfriend but he is being one right now." she said.

"It's okay Star. Guys are always like that." said Robin.

"Like yourself." said Raven smirking. "You were assy when Starfire was still in our team."

"Not helping." said Robin as he left the table.

OxOx After Gathering Their Food OxOx

Everyone sat at the table. The smell of seafood was everywhere. There was delicious food such as shrimp tempura, calamari, crab, sushi, and so much more. The soup was also delicious. It was hot and it tasted sweet.

"Mhmmm! This soup is so good!" said Beastboy who was eating Miso Soup with noodles.

"Indeed." said Raven.

"Yeah, but that freakin chef made me pissed!" said Aqualad.

"Yeah and Starfire had to tell him something." said Cyborg.

XxXx Flashback XxXx

Aqualad stared at the dead fish while twitching his eye. He couldn't imagine how his fishy friends can end up in this restaurant.

"How can you kill fish!" yelled Aqualad at the chef.

"Nani?" he asked. (What?)

"Nani what! I don't understand you! You heard me dude! Fish are friends not food!" said Aqualad.

"You got that from Finding Nemo didn't you?" asked Starfire who happened to be passing by.

"That's sick!" said Aqualad. "How can people eat this!" Starfire was actually grabbing sushi while he was saying a speech.

"Er?" said the Chef.

"Don't "er" me Japanese man!" yelled Aqualad.

"Let it go." said Starfire pulling Aqualad.

"I am sorry sir. Fish is delicious also!" said the Chef.

"You speak English!" said Aqualad.

"No.." he said sarcastically.

"Uh don't mind my friend. He's high or something." said Starfire as he pushed Aqualad into the room.

XxXx End Flashback XxXx

"Don't freakin yell at people! I bet you caused a commotion." said Robin.

"Sure did. I bet everyone would be looking at you right now if we weren't inside this room." said Bumblebee taking a bite out of food.

"My head hurts." said Aqualad.

"From what? Hearing yourself scream?" asked Chelsea.

"What an idiot." said Jake.

"Fishie Boy has too much water in his head." said Beastboy.

"The food is really awesome here." said Ryan.

"I know. Anyways, does anyone wanna dance after this?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll just stay here and relax guys. You can go on." said Bryan.

"Dammit I have no one to dance with." said Speedy.

"Aww poor guy. Too bad move on." said Raven.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and Bryan. The Three Losers!" said Cyborg.

"Shut it." said Speedy.

"Can we continue our dinner in peace please?" asked Chelsea.

"Just shut up for her okay?" said Jake.

"That's sweet. Doing something for your girlfriend." said Bumblebee.

"I knew you guys would get together!" said Starfire. Both of them blushed madly.

"Eat now or I'll blow up this restaurant and ask Raven for help." said Chelsea threateningly.

"Scary.." said Speedy.

XxXx After the Threat XxXx

"God I'm stuffed." said Cyborg.

"I think I got fatter." said Jake.

"No you didn't. You just ate soup!" said Chelsea poking his stomache.

"Ouch!" said Jake.

"Sorry." said Chelsea apologetically.

"It's alright. At least I didn't throw up." said Jake.

"Wow. It's like Raven and Beastboy are a couple and now their clones are gonna be a couple." said Speedy.

"That's freaky." said Robin.

"At least I don't wear a mask everyday." said Raven.

"That's true. Robin how come we've never seen your eyes?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know. I just don't' feel like showing them." said Robin.

"Anyone wanna head to the dance floor?" asked Cyborg.

"It's probably slow songs." said Ryan.

"Then go get your girlfriends and dance with them! Use your brain!" said Cyborg.

"I don't have one.." said Beastboy.

"Yes you do." said Raven. "You know you're the color green right? Well that's a start!" said Raven.

"Aww you're too nice." said Beastboy.

"Well come on me duckies!" said Cyborg acting like Mad Mod.

"That man was the craziest man I have ever seen." said Starfire

"I know! Stupid guy. Just because we don't go to school doesn't mean we have to!" said Raven.

"We're smart enough." said Robin.

"Damn straight we are." said Cyborg.

XxXx Out to the Dance Floor! XxXx

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly with the moon lightly brightening the ocean a bit. Our heroes were at the end of the building, quietly admiring the view.

"That's one heck of a view." said Byran.

"Let's go dance. I feel like moving my ass." said Starfire as she went to the dance floor with Ryan.

"Chelsea. Would you like to dance?" asked Jake.

"I thought you would never asked." said Chelsea honestly.

"Raven.."

"Of course." said Raven. She read Beastboy's mind before she even asked.

"Thanks Raven." said Beastboy.

"You're welcome.

"Sparky wanna dance?" asked Bumblebee.

"Alright woman!" said Cyborg leaving Aqualad and Speedy behind.

"Man...I feel like a loser." said Speedy.

"Me too." agreed Aqualad.

Robin was too busy staring at Starfire who was held my Ryan close wishing he was the one holding her at that moment. He sighed. He could of had her all this time, but he wasted the chance with some random girl.

"Cheer up Robin. You'll find another." said Aqualad.

"Huh?" he said.

"You still love her don't you?" asked Speedy.

"Yea." Robin said.

"You can always get another." said Aqualad.

"You don't know her like I do. I want and need her. I only need her." said Robin. (Sweet!)

"Robin. You really love her huh?" said Aqualad.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Are you guys just deaf or what!" After he said that, a whole bunch of people were staring at him like he was crazy.

"Great we attracted attention." said Robin.

"It's okay. You're the Boy Wonder." said Speedy.

"Arrgh.

Chelsea and Jake were dancing together, feeling like there was a lot of butterflies in their stomache.

It was a feeling that they have never felt. Jake's arms were around Chelsea's waist while she was holding her arms around his neck.

"Jake?" Chelsea asked.

"Hmm?" said Jake.

"Do you hate me?" asked Chelsea. Jake looked into her eyes.

"Why would I ever hate you?" asked Jake.

"Because I'm different." said Chelsea.

"So? Being different is awesome. Which makes you special." said Jake smiling. The two teenagers kept on dancing enjoying each others presence.

"Chelsea?" asked Jake.

"Yes?" she said.

"I have always been wanting to tell you something." said Jake.

"What is it?" Chelsea said.

"It might shock you." said Jake.

"I don't care. Just tell me." said Chelsea. Jake took his arms from her waist and put each of his hands on the side of her face.

"I love you."

Chelsea thought she was dreaming. She never thought that he would actually like her because she was different from others. She looked straight in his eyes, seeing if this was a joke or not. She smiled with happiness.

"Do you hate me now?" asked Jake as he took his hands away from her face.

"How could I ever hate you, if I love you too?" she said.

"You really do?" he asked.

"Yes Jake. I love you." Chelsea said. She placed her forehead on his slowly leaning into his face while he was doing the same. After finally admitting their feelings to each other, they kissed. Feeling a spark in it. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Jake, bringing him closer while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. After kissing each other, they needed to stop to breath. They're foreheads were on each others.

"I love you Jake."

"And I love you Chelsea."

"Woohoo! Oh man! You scored blue man! Augh! I feel like crying! Man! Oh my god! You've grown up so fast!" yelled Bryan out of the restaurant.

"Oh my God! You lovebirds did it!" yelled Starfire as she went up to hug both of them.

"You guys were watching!" said Chelsea.

"We'll it was kinda obvious. You were the only couple that wasn't dancing on the dance floor." said Ryan.

"You guys are now official!" said Starfire.

"Thanks guys. How come you never told me that Chels liked me Star?" asked Jake.

"She was threatening me." said Starfire.

"Scary." said Jake. "But I still love her."

"Aww I love you too Jake.

"I think I wanna go dance with my girlfriend right now." said Jake.

"Okay bye!" said Starfire. "Ain't that sweet?"

"Yeah of course it is." said Raven who appeared out of no where. Starfire screamed.

"Keep down woman!" said Beastboy.

"_Starfire I know you wanna dance with Robin." said Raven telepathically._

"_I know, but Ryan." said Starfire._

"_Just ask him." said Raven._

"Uh Ryan?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Is it okay if I dance with Robin?" asked Starfire. Ryan looked shocked.

"Why?" asked Ryan a little pissed.

"Because he is my friend now and he looks like he's sad or something." said Starfire looking at him.

"So?" he said rudely.

"Ryan I want to dance with my friend!" said Starfire.

"Fine, but if he tries anything I swear to God I will punch the hell out of him." said Ryan. "Remember that."

"Okay." said Starfire.

"_Thanks Raven." said Starfire._

"_No problem."_ Beastboy and Raven gave her a thumbs up. Starfire is walking towards Robin.

"_Ask her to dance idiot!" said Raven telepathically._

"_Are you match making or something! You've gotta be out of your damn mind!" said Robin._

"_Do it." said Raven._

"_Fine! But if she rejects it. It's your fault!" said Robin._

"Raven, you're so awesome!" said Beastboy as he kissed her cheek.

"I know. You are too." said Raven. Starfire kept walking, she didn't look where she was going so she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" they both said.

"Oh Robin! Just the person I wanted to talk to." said Starfire.

"And you're the person I needed to talk to." said Robin.

"Well I..." they both started out.

"You go."

"No ladies first."

"Leaders first."

"Tamaranian first."

"How bout together?" Starfire suggested.

"Okay." Robin said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Do you wanna dance with me!" they both said at the same time and blushed.

"Oh wow. That was unexpected." said Starfire. "Of course I will. Just like the last time we did."

"I remember that. That was kinda fun." said Robin.

"For a guy who didn't like dancing." teased Starfire.

"Okay okay I know. You want to though?" he asked to make sure.

"I would love to." said Starfire as he took her hand. He lead her to the dance floor. She placed two hands on his shoulders as Robin held her by her waist. Starfire put her head on top of his shoulder and sighing in pleasure. He was shocked by her actions, but gently held on to her tighter. Both of them was feeling comfort, safe, and of course love. They gently danced with each other as a slow song came up

In Love With You

Just a gentle whisper

Told me that you'd gone  
Leaving only memory  
Where did we go wrong?  
I couldn't find the words then  
So let me say them now  
I'm still in love with you

"_Oh God. This song explains what happened in the past and my feelings right now." thought Robin._

"_I wish Robin can one day tell me this." Starfire thought as they continued to dance._

Tell me that you love me  
Tell me that you care  
Tell me that you need me  
And I'll be there  
I'll be there waiting

Both teens were remember the past they had together when nothing went wrong. Remembering everything that happened between them.

_Starfire was sitting on the roof while the sun came down. She hugged her legs close to her chest. _

"_Hey. How are you doing?" said Robin as he sat next to her._

"_I am... sad for my sister." said Starfire._

"_And for yourself?" asked Robin._

"_I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced." said Starfire._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Robin._

"_Well, you...everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said-"_

"_Look. Your sister was interesting, but she can never take your place. No one can ever take your place." said Robin smiling as she smiled back. _

I will always love you  
I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do  
Come to me now  
I will never leave you  
I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad  
I will stand true  
I'm in love with you

"_You want to yell at me too? Everyone else has." said Robin. He turns around to face Starfire. "And I don't blame them." _

"_I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" said Starfire. _

"_I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. Doesn't matter anything anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him."said Robin._

"_That is true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us. _

Now we're here together  
Yesterday has past  
Life is just beginning  
Close to you at last  
And I promise to you  
I will always be there   
I give my all to you

_Robin and Starfire were facing each other on a building. That time he was Slade's apprentice to protect them and to serve him. If he doesn't, he will kill his teammates. _

"_Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. It you are truly evil, then go ahead. Do what you must." Robin slowly lowered his weapon. _

Starfire and Robin were still dancing with happiness as they held on to each other tighter if possible. They both smiled at the memories they were both remembering at the moment. Robin smiled to himself.

"_This is what I wanted all along. Just to be with her." thought Robin._

"_I wish this can never end. This just feels so right." thought Starfire_

Living life without you  
Is more than I can bear  
Hold me close forever  
I'll be there...  
I'll be there for you

_Two lights were hovering the floor of a ship. Starfire and Robin were getting ready for battle, both were ready to attack, but something else happened._

"_And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the king and queen of this year's prom are.." the spot lights shines on them. "Robin and Starfire!"_

"_I guess one dance wouldn't kill me." said Robin with a smile. He takes Starfire's hand and leads her towards the center of the floor. _

I will always love you  
I will always stay true  
There's no one who loves you like I do  
This I promise...

_Robin was climbing a very high tower in Tamaran with his two birdarangs like pickaxes to give_ _himself a handhold. Starfire was in her gigantic room, holding a sleeveless white dress. She places it down and walked out to her balcony as she stares at the view. _

"_Starfire!" yells someone. Starfire turns around to see Robin._

"_Robin! Thank X'Hal you...uh...that...is I trust you are enjoying your stay?" said Starfire. He holds out one hand._

"_Come on. We're getting out of here." said Robin._

"_Oh, Robin...I am sorry. I cannot." Starfire said as she turns away from him._

"_Starfire. You don't want to marry him." said Robin._

"_Marrying him will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone." said Starfire._

"_It's not good for you." said Robin._

"_Robin...if you cannot be happy for me...then perhaps you should not attend my wedding." said Starfire._

"_Starfire-" said Robin as a hand was over his mouth and yanks him down. _

I will never leave you   
I will stay here with you  
Through the good and bad  
I will stand true Hold me closer...  
Our love is forever holding us together  
Nothing in this world can stop us

_Starfire and Robin were inside a cave on a stranded planet. Robin had just saved Starfire from falling into a dark hole. Now, they were sitting around the fire. _

Starfire...what happened back there? Why couldn't you fly?" asked Robin.

"Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions." replied Starfire.

"So the way you feel affects your ability to fly." said Robin.

"_And right now I feel unfamiliar confusion." said Starfire. _

"_But we've faced danger before without your powers failing." said Robin.  
_

"_It is not danger that confuses me, Robin. It is you. I do not understand...us." said Starfire. "Ever since Cyborg said the "girlfriend," things are different between us. _

_  
"It's...just a misunderstanding. Everything's okay." said Robin. _

"_Everything is not okay. We are not okay. I fear we will never be okay again, and you will not tell me how you feel.." said Starfire. Robin starts tugging on his collar._

"_Uh...I'm not very good at that." said Robin. _

"_Do Earth boys come with some kind of manual, then?" asked Starfire. Robin smiled._

"_That would make things easier."_

"_How am I to know what you think about me?" asked Starfire._

" _Starfire...I think...uh...it's...awesome...the way...you shoot starbolts." said Robin._

"_Yes? And?" said Starfire._

"_It's, uh, also cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever." said Robin._

" _And you do __not mind having a friend who is a girl?" asked Starfire. Robin took her hands._

"_Mind it? Actually, I kind of-" said Robin who was interrupted by that monster. _

Love has found love has found a way

I'm in love I'm in love  
Yes I'm in love so in love  
I'm in love with you

Robin and Starfire still enjoying the moment, danced like there was no tomorrow. They were still holding on to each other so tight like one of them would disappear from their arms. The light from the moon seemed to shine even brighter on our lovely couple who seemed to be filled with happiness, just because they were in each other's arms. It seems like nothing can stop them from letting go from each other because they know that they love each other.

"_I love you Starfire and I wish you knew."_

"_I won't deny it Robin, but I still love you." _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What a beautiful ending. I started crying a bit! Ah! Well I loved they lyrics. It made me so emotional you know! Haha well I hope you did enjoy is hella long storie! I love you all very much!


	22. Author's Notes

This isn't a cahpter but well I have to tell you some stuff.

A) if you are one of those reviewers that are telling me to hurry up with my story and get Star and Rob together. Please don't do that. It's like telling me you hate the chapters and just wanna see the ending.

B) I'm not sure if I"m gonna finish this story. I might or might not. I will tell you when I am not continuing.

C) some of these anonymous reviewers are hating my story so I might have only the people who have accounts on fanfiction review my story.

These are not good news. Someone has to cheer me up or something. Everything is like now messed up. I just got into a huge drama right now so now it makes it worse. Well i'll catch you guys later in the next chapter if there is one.


	23. Love, Pain and Confusion

**I'm not dead**, but I'm not alive either:D I just coming back from Hell yo! Well I not sure once again if I'll finish this story. I'm doing this chapter to all those people who supported it all the way. I can't let them down! They're too awesome for me! This is for you guys. I'm not gonna pay attention to those people who think this story sucks or something for the love of God. If you don't like it don't read it. O.- School is here. I think I will be writing a one-shot soon. Thank you guys for supporting me and putting me as your favorite author. Gladly appreciated. Dedicated to Lenette::Jocelyn::Frankie::Jessica::Ading Michelle.

Did you see the movie?? AWESOME!!! I loved it! Robin and Starfire fluff all the way dammit! I was like "eep!" when they you-know-what! Don't wanna spoil it for the people who didn't watch it. It's kinda obvious though! XD

PLEASE READ MY sister'S STORY! She's XxMiss Fly PiNAYxX

Please read it and I will be so thankful! I love her Kay? So read it dammit!

Reviews I won't forget.

Lil miss sunshine

This story is amazing. Don't let what others tell you get you down. You are a brilliant writer and one of the best I've ever known. Don't give up cause a couple of nobhads diss your work, and cause they don't like it. Obviously, they can't read! I hope the "Huge drama" sorts itself out for you and remember, you're as good as you think you are, and if you think you're good you're good, and if you think you're bad then you can't read either cause you're great!

Love lil miss sunshine x

P.S remember what Lisa Simpson once said "trust in yourself and you can achieve anything"

p.p.s. God I sound so corny and swotty! Oh well I mean everything I said x

me: omgee. You are one of the greatest person/reviewer. This one really lifted my spirits. I love you XP

XxMiss FLY PiNAYxX:

Hey Kimi.

Don't worry about those Fking haters! They are just some bored dumbass people that wanna make people feel bad. They don't have a life of their own! Your story is the best-est ever! I hope I can cheer you up!

Loves: Chelly

me: One other reviewer I loved. Cheered me up all right! I love you too ate.

Lauren1991

I want to cheer you up!  
good writing takes time and if people want to read some awesomeness (haha that's not a word) they better just let you write the way you want to write. and second your story is totally awesome..I mean look how many reviews you have and if people are sending hate mail then that's their problem not yours..Obviously their still reading it so..yeah. They're just jealous..haha. well please continue your story..I would love to read more. you are a really good writer and that's not something I say to everyone...please continue..Im sure I and a lot more people will really appreciate it...

Me: thank you Lauren. All the Laurens I know are so awesome. I will write. I will write to give the fans a kick ass story!

Cryingdove:

hi! Your story is great! Sorry to hear that you're in some major drama right now, but I just wanted to say not to hurry up with your chapters...I mean, just take your time ya know? Let inspiration flow in your mind and your soul and...VOILA! sorry if that sounded cheesy but sometimes cheesy stuff reveals what we really wanna let others know!...right?... :) thanks for 21 chapters of romance, love and etc,etc. hope there's more to come:)

-cryingdove, XX

me: this here people is why I am not gonna give up. Another kick ass review. You are not cheesy. You are the awesomest!

Yukikyoninuluver:

hey hey hey screw everyone who hates ur story they only don't like your story because it is different people don't like change or anything that is different to the stories they are used to reading and honestly I am right with you on the drama thing drama sucks, but everything gets better eventually you just have to pick a side and make sure it's the right thing to do.  
I love your story please finish it. I really want you to finish it.  
love and encouragement,  
valerie

Me: yes screw all those other people. I love you. You are a great reviewer. Another reviewer who made my day and made me feel like I should keep going.

OMG! Awesomest chapter EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REPEATING THE EPISODES!! I hadnt seen the last one, when they're in the cage...Pleaase tell me which one that is! Then I can like...I dunno rent it on tape or something haha. But, oh. My. Goodness. That was SUCH a good chapter! you have LOTS of talent. .

Remember grammar. Commas are a beautiful thing. But, besides that, it is REALLY good. Please believe me when I say that. I read your 'Author's Notes' and I'm sorry that you're life is a bit...screwy...but I am behind you 100 in the story. If you want to make a chapter or not, tis fine...I like it anyway! And if you don't want to continue the story, I mean right there was a good ending! Just leave it at a cliffie...let the readers use their imagination, something they rarely do. -  
Hehe I can't resist repeating my favorite line: '"Two Orange soda." said Starfire and Robin at the same time. (What a cowinkadink!)'

xD I'm sorry it just made me laugh SO hard and for SUCH a long time. I LOVE your story. I am ACTUALLY jumping up and down in my seat cause of it!! LOL

Keep writing it if you want, and if not, then don't! You're the writer, the readers arent, so it's COMPLETLEY your choice. But remember, a story is actually better when it's hated. That means everyones jealous of how good it actually is. -

Haha sorry if I was one of those ppl that harrased Rob and Star to be put together...-shameful face-

YOU ARE AWESOME!

TsubasaKyo

Me: thank you for reading it :P I haven't updated in like two months. Teehee. Oh well. I'm glad to see you again.

All the other reviewers: KaI-Kai01, ToCoOLfOrU, Sarcasm Queen1, "T", Reggie, FallenTeenHearts, alanna03, RobinxStarfireLuvr, Crystal Huffman, noemi, drenchedinblood, 2-have-and-2-let-go619, robinandstarfire, AnimalGurl55, WWMTgirl, cutiepie101, rachel2002, Sango-Lily, BlondeEarthGoddess183, girlpower88, Kristine, moonlightrogue, one of the riddles, Gabriella Hudson, and Princess-Korriandre thank you for all the support. If I forgot one of you sorry. Fanfiction isn't showing all the reviews right now. All I can say is thank you and I love you guys. Hope I can make it up to you guys. :D

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own my heroes.

Chapter 22

The night was filled with memories so long ago. Memories that will always be remembered by Starfire and Robin. Neither of them knew they were remembering it at the same time. Both of them danced for eternity. They held onto each closely, feeling as the other will disappear from their arms forever. Starfire had her eyes shut on Robin's shoulder.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yes?"

"You tired?" he asked.

"Not really. I kinda like it when we're dancing." she replied.

"Good because I do too." he smiled.

"I can stay like this forever to tell you the truth." Starfire lifted her chin from his shoulder to look at him in the eyes.

"Same here."

"You think the others will get angry with us?"

"I don't really care about them right now. I just care about being here with you." Starfire smiled. She put her head against Robin's shoulder and heard his heart beat fast. "Are you nervous or something?" She lifted her head. "It's like your heart is just gonna burst out and hit my face."

"Don't worry Star. It won't, but you better put it back! I don't wanna die on a dance floor." Robin said.

"Yeah. I'll put it back. Don't worry. I won't break your heart." said Starfire. _"Even though you broke mine before." she thought. _She looked down trying to hide her sadness, but Robin caught it right away. He held her closer to make her feel better.

"_She must be thinking about the days I was with Melanie." thought Robin. _"I'm sorry again Starfire. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked up and smiled once again.

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes don't we?" she said reassuringly. "I do too. Even you Boy Wonder." They danced a little bit longer on the dance floor with the moon shining brightly on them.

XxXx Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad XxXx

Bumblebee sighed. "Man. They should be together. They are just...made for each other you know?" She looked back at her friends as they nodded in agreement.

"That's true. Robin has never looked so happy in his life." said Cyborg.

"I know. They look great together. Guy who's all snobby and so focused and the girl is so carefree. Hmm. Opposites attract now." said Aqualad.

"Well duh. Look at Raven and Beastboy. A dark girl and green boy." said Speedy. Raven and Beastboy glared at them.

"Anyways. Dude! Stupid Ryan is with Star. Star can't break his heart like that. Maybe we should make a plan on how to kill him. Hmmm." Beastboy made the thinking look by putting his hand on his chin. "Any ideas?"

"Beastboy no. We are not gonna make a devious plan on how to kill him. Even though it sounds great to do. No. She's probably confused. She doesn't know if she loves Ryan or Robin, but I'm pretty sure she loves Robin. Who can't tell? Even little kids can tell for crying out loud!" Raven said. (A/n all my little cousins can.)

"Chill Rae. She will know what to do." Cyborg patted her shoulder.

"I think she would be better off with Robin don't you think?" asked Bumblebee.

"All the way." they all said in unison.

"I'm still thinking on the plan! He should get eaten by a bear or something! Or! Maybe we can place food in a dark alley and then we'll jump in and attack! Yes." Beastboy rubbed his hands together in his successful plan.

"Beastboy." Bumblebee rolled her eyes as she said it.

"How may I help you?"

"Not helping."

"Hmph. Fine. The next time we need a devious plan. Don't count on me!"

"We're the good guys. Give that idea to some stupid villain." said Cyborg.

"Geez. We are the weirdest heroes of friends." Aqualad shook his head back and fourth.

XxXx Bryan, Chelsea, and Jake XxXx

"Starfire looks really happy with that Robin dude." Jake said looking at them.

"Yeah. You think Ryan would blow up his head?" asked Bryan.

"Of course! Stupid turd is so possessive over Starfire, but still, she sure does look happy with him." Chelsea said agreeing with Jake. "I don't think she wants to be with Ryan anymore. I thinks she's still in love with Robin."

"Agreed." said Bryan. "But do you really think Starfire will break up with Ryan? I mean both Ryan and Robin been with her through good and bad times. Must be a hard decision." Bryan said.

"Imagine Robin and Ryan killing each other off. That's like whoa! It's like putting a bunch of in-laws together in one room." Jake said. Chelsea shook her head.

"If you put it that way, I guess it's kinda true. In-laws never get along." Chelsea said. (A/n Not all of them. Just my family)

"I think Robin learned his lesson don't you think? He already said sorry to her and I'm pretty sure he meant it." Bryan said.

"Of course he meant it! God. You just don't say sorry cause you don't feel like it! That's stupid...so stupid." Jake said.

"I know what else is stupid. You." said Bryan. "Well back to the subject. Jake who do you think Starfire will choose if she both loved them?"

"I don't know. I'm not good with this stuff. Can I just spin around and point to whoever it is?" Jake asked.

"No." Chelsea and Bryan said.

"Well in my opinion." Jake coughed. "I think they're both great for her. Robin showed that he really

isn't an asshole. He apologized to her. Ain't that sweet?" Chelsea sighed.

"Yeah they both are. I just hope Starfire knows who to choose."

XxXx

"Is it me or we have danced for a really long time?" asked Robin.

"Whoa. I think we danced for like eternity." Starfire replied. "Tired yet?"

"Me? No. I'm okay. Even though dancing isn't my thing, I'll do it with you." Starfire punched his arms playfully.

"Gosh! Stop making me feel special!" Starfire wiped a fake tear.

"Well that's because you are." he replied, rubbing his arm.

"I think these past few weeks were unexpected and surprising. First I come back, I kick Melanie's little bitchy butt, then my friends are here, everyone is getting together, and last of all, I'm dancing with you once again. We did a lot of things." she said.

"Well that all happened is because you came back. I'm really glad you did in the first place." Robin confessed. Starfire felt a bit guilty. She knew that Robin wasn't really himself when she left.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't stay after what happened, but it's okay now. I'm here right now." she said happily. "What matters now is that I'm here." Robin looked down at her and held her closely.

"Thanks. That really meant a lot." he told her.

"You're welcome." she said holding him too.

"_My God. She's perfect. I could have had her a long time ago when she wrote in the letter she loved me." He thought._ _She probably doesn't anymore since she's with Ryan."_ He growled at the thought of her dancing with Ryan instead of him. "_Chill Robin. She's with you now. Still, I wanna tell her my feelings for her. Would it be the right thing? She needs to know, but if she rejects me, it doesn't matter. I just want her to be happy. Even if the person she's with isn't me. _

Starfire sighed. _"Why couldn't this happen a long time ago? Why couldn't Melanie not come into the picture and get between us. Everything would of been perfect. We can never happen. I'm with Ryan. He's been there for me so many times in the past, but so has_ _Robin. I can't leave Ryan for him. Even though I would want to, I won't. He loves me and I...I love both of them_. _I won't break Ryan's heart by going to my ex-lover. Oh Robin. I wish we can be together like we were suppose to a long time ago."_ Starfire thought.

"Starfire?" asked Robin.

"Hmm?" She could hear Robin's heart beat faster.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you." They looked into each others eyes.

"Go...on." Starfire said slowly.

"Starfire. I wish everything that happened between us a long time ago never happened. I wish I was never that harsh to you, and most of all, I wish we can stay like this forever." he said. Starfire had a confused yet shocked face. "Starfire. I wanted to say thank you for always being there for me through good times and bad times. I've always wanted to say this to you, but I love you Starfire and I still do." he confessed. He felt her hands left go of him. He closed his eyes expecting a slap or something, but he didn't. He opened his eyes finding Starfire crying.

"I'm sorry Starfire." he comforted her by hugging her.

"Robin...do you m..mean th..that?" she said between sobs.

"Yes. I truly do." said Robin. She opened her eyes to face him. Tears fell down both of her cheeks. Robin couldn't tell if she was mad at him or something. She remained silence for a few minutes. Thinking of what to say to him.

"Robin. I...I think I still love you too." she said nervously." I've been in love with you for so long and I can't deny it." Starfire confessed. Robin couldn't believe it! He thought his heart stopped for a few minutes. He looked at her, seeing if she was lying, but she wasn't. It was true. She hugged Robin back tightly and stayed that way after admitting their feelings for each other after so long. They finally let go. Robin had the biggest smile ever. He had the greatest feeling in the world right now, but when he looked at Starfire, there was something wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. They both let go of each other. Starfire held her right elbow with her left arm while closing her eyes. She sighed heavily.

"Robin? I..I'm confused okay? I don't know who to love anymore because I love you and Ryan. Both of you. It's just that, I love you, but it's complicated since Ryan is my boyfriend." she said to open her eyes to look down. Robin understood her. She was with Ryan and he just admitted his feelings for her.

"Oh. Okay...So what do you want to do Starfire? I just want you to be happy okay? But please always remember that I love you." he said a little sadly.

"Robin. I wish we could of been together a long time ago before I met another. I...I don't know." She looked up to face him. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad we told each other the truth. Let's...just move on okay?" she said slowly. Those words hurt him deeply. It was like something was stabbing his heart. "_Let's just move on_."

"I can never move on from you Starfire and I will never move on from you, but remember, I still and always will love you." he said. He walked away with sadness and pain in his heart leaving a guilty Starfire behind.

"This is for the best for now...I guess. I have no idea if I'm making the right or wrong choice to be exact." she whispered to herself. She walked away the opposite direction Robin did, feeling guilty and shocked with herself. She wanted to cry. The one person whom she had loved for such a long time admitted the words she always wanted to hear. She only rejected him because she couldn't ruin another's happiness because of her. Starfire only did it because it was the best thing to do, but was it the best thing for herself? She went to sit to the side of the building. She sat down, bending her legs and having her head down. Starfire breathed in and out, letting a silent tear run down her cheek.

XxXx On the Other Side XxXx

Robin leaned against the wall, holding his head low feeling rejected and sadness. There was nothing left to do. He lost her...for good. He can never have her. Robin hated Ryan right now. He groaned. He's the one becoming between us. Just like how Melanie was between him and Starfire. History was repeating itself once again. He should have known it was too late. Too late to admit his feelings, his love, and his confession to her. Robin looked up to see couples holding each other.

"That could of been Starfire and me." he said to himself. He looked around to see Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg walking toward him. Cyborg held out his arm to place his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. Robin shook his head back and fourth.

"We know what happened Robin. It's alright. She's not sure with her answer that you guys should both move on. I bet she's thinking about it right now." Raven said trying to comfort her friend.

"Doesn't matter anyways." said Robin trying to hide his feelings.

"Dude. Don't do that. What do you mean it doesn't matter? Starfire doesn't matter to you?" Beastboy asked. He groaned.

"Of course she matters! She always matters to me. I love her Beastboy. I can't just let her go like that. I care about her too much."

"Even though you are lovesick. Man that's sweet. Don't give up on her." Cyborg told Robin.

"Obviously I'm not. I just want her to love me back without anyone stopping her." said Robin looking at all of his friends.

XxXx Back on the Other Side XxXx

Starfire still sat there. Another silent tear fell down her face. "Maybe what I did was wrong. I'm kinda glad I told him I did love him because it's true." She looked up to see her friends Jake, Bryan, and Chelsea come up to her.

"We saw what happened." said Bryan.

"You love him don't you? And he loves you back." said Jake.

"Yes. I admit it. I do love him." Starfire said looking down.

"That's really great because you guys should be together. Starfire I think you would be better off with Robin than Ryan." Chelsea said smiling as Starfire looked up.

"Really?"

"Really." They all said in unison. She stood up and hugged all of them.

"It's just that, I don't know. Ryan I guess he's the one who healed my heart not held it. Robin will always be the one who will hold my heart."

"So deep." said Jake.

"Girl. Do what's best for you. We're not gonna stop you. We only want what's best for you because we love you." Bryan gave her a noogie.

"Aww. Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I love you guys! You'll always be my buddies!" Starfire hugged them all.

"So what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked. Starfire sighed heavily and thought for awhile.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know." she said truthfully.

"It's okay. You'll know what to do. I mean your Starfire! So anything is possible for you buddie." Chelsea said.

"Ryan would want what's best for you." Jake put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll let you go with difficulty. I mean. God. That guy gets pissed a lot." Chelsea and Bryan rolled their eyes.

"Anyways. Starfire we mean it. We want you happy. Will you be happier with Robin?" asked Bryan. Starfire took a few moments to answer. She nodded in reply.

"I think I would be. Before I met you guys, he helped me in many ways I can remember. Robin was the first "earth boy" who wanted to help me too." Starfire told them.

"We understand. Well of course we understand! We're your buddies Starfire. We're always here." Chelsea told her. She hugged her once again.

"Can we have another hug? I wanna feel loved." Jake put a puppy face on.

"Sure here comes another hug little man." Bryan and the rest hugged once again."You just gotta explain this to Ryan." Bryan told Starfire.

"Explain what?" The four of them turned to see Ryan. "Where have you guys been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Hey sweetie." He was about to kiss Starfire when she pushed him back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can we just go home now?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. We just gotta find bird brain." Ryan said.

"His name is Robin." Starfire said firmly.

"Well sorry." Ryan replied rudely. "We'll go find Robin then. Let's go you guys." Ryan said.

"Ryan? When are we going home?" asked Chelsea.

"Hmm maybe a few more days. Why?" said Ryan.

"I was just wondering." replied Chelsea. They walked around to find the Teen Titans on the other building.

"There you guys are." Chelsea said as she saw the Teen Titans. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking to Robin with his problems." Raven said with no emotion.

"Just helping a friend out." Cyborg patted Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah." he looked down trying to not make eye contact with Starfire.

"_He must best still hurt." thought Starfire._

"Hey! You guys just ditched us! What did we miss?" Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Speedy came.

"A lot of drama my fishy friend." Beastboy said.

"We should probably head home. I'm kinda getting tired from all this dancing and all that stuff. See you later Sparky." Bumblebee kissed his cheek goodbye.

"Bye Bee." replied Cyborg.

"Later guys."

"See ya. Bye Starfire and her team. Maybe we'll see each other again soon." Speedy waved as he left with the rest of his team.

"We should probably get home too you guys." Ryan suggested.

"I agree. I'm tired." Raven said. The Teen Titans and the Titans all started walking out of the restaurant leaving Robin and Starfire behind. Starfire had her hand holding her left shoulder.

"Umm." Starfire didn't know what to say. She felt as something was holding her back.

"Let's go Starfire." Robin said plainly. He started walking slowly away from her. Starfire ran after him and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked back at her to see her trying to say something.

"I'm sorry Robin. I..I just don't know what to do." she said.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't that important." he said plainly. He turned her back towards her. Starfire started getting angry.

"What do you mean it wasn't important Robin? You admitting your feelings to me aren't important?" she said angrily. Robin looked back at her.

"You know what? It was important okay? It didn't want to be rejected but I was. It hurts Starfire. I know you had this feeling of pain years ago." he said. He saw her shook her head back and forth.

"I said I love you didn't I? That's not rejection. I love you back Robin. Just give me some time to think about what I'm going to do."she looked at him.

"Are you gonna leave me or him?" he walked towards her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know who I'm going to leave Robin." Starfire said firmly. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Let me think about it Robin." she whispered and dropped her hand to her side. Starfire started walking out of the restaurant following her friends. Robin was left there with a bit of hope.

"Maybe she won't leave me." he whispered to himself. He touched his cheek where Starfire's hand was. "I won't let you go Starfire. I will never give up on you."

XxXx Back at the Tower XxXx

"Home sweet home once again." Cyborg opened the door to walk to enter the common room with the others. "I'm heading straight to my room. Night everyone." he walked away from them.

"I'm going in my P.J's! Night night. Love you Raven." said Beastboy.

"I'll come with you, but not when you change. Sick." Raven and Beastboy left the others.

"Today was a good day." Chelsea took off her shoes and relaxed on the couch.

"Yeah of course it was. We are now officially a couple dude!" Jake sat next to her.

"Man. I didn't see that coming at all." Bryan laid on Jake's and Chelsea's legs. They both screamed because of the pain.

"Holy shit! Get off of me you big cow! Get a diet for crying out loud!" Jake screamed and squirmed between the couch and Bryan. Chelsea's eyes glowed red. She threw Bryan off of them and relaxed.

"Thank you Chelsea. You're a life saver." Jake relaxed.

"That's not nice." Bryan pouted.

"Who said I was nice?" Chelsea smirked. "You big butthead."

"Hm. You have great come backs Chels." Ryan chuckled.

"Of course I do!" Chelsea said. She looked around to see Starfire staring at one thing. Robin was doing the same thing. Chelsea saw they were both thinking deeply. Chelsea sighed. She felt bad for them. Starfire's too nice to break someone's heart and Robin is hurt from what happened awhile ago.

"Starfire. Robin. You guys okay." Starfire's friend asked.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"Relax guys. In the end, there's always a happy ending."

"Really? I hope there is." said Starfire.

"I hope there is too." Robin said still staring. "Well I got to sleep. Night guys and night Starfire." he gave Starfire one last look and left, leaving the others.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryan asked rudely.

"Ryan. Stop it seriously leave him alone. I need some rest. I'll be sleeping on the floor right now okay guys? Night." Starfire said. She laid her blankets on the floor. As soon as she finished, she laid down on her blankets and didn't move. She couldn't sleep after what happened. She laid there still thinking.

"Night Star. We love you remember that." Chelsea said patting her back. "I'm going to sleep. Who's in?" Her friends raised her hands. She laughed.

"It's like we're in school again. Night. I love you Jake." she said shyly. Jake kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Chelsea." they both laid on the couch.

"Night dudes. Tomorrow's another day!" Bryan laid down on the floor a few feet away from Starfire and fell asleep as he hit the ground. Ryan, who was still up was also thinking. He knew something was up between his girlfriend and Robin.

"_They are getting too close_." he thought. He looked at his girlfriend and kept thinking. "I won't let them be together. Ever."

* * *

Hey! Okay if you guys didn't get that. Robin admitted his feelings. Starfire was glad and admitted her feelings for him, but since she had a boyfriend, she can't just leave him heartbroken because her lover before admitted his love for her. She's feelings confused okay? She doesn't know who she loves. _The one who caught her heart or the one who healed her heart._

Much Love


	24. Not Chappie

Yo. No not story. It's now being **typed up** at this moment. Chyeah. Sorry guys if you thought this was an update. Noooo it is not. It's gonna be posted up in a few weeks. I will **_no longer_** be MuStArDxBiRdArAnGs

New Pen Name will Be...

**NiiiNJA KiiMiiE.**

**DarkHeartlessBabe.**

**Kimster-san.**

I really like the first one. Heh. Well fare thee well. I must continue to write Chapter 23 fools.

Later.


End file.
